Lost in the Library
by dolphin1
Summary: Team Shadow Gear goes on a mission to gather books from a library when Levy finds a trap door! She falls in and meets famous and powerful script mages! She learns that she will be become strong if she stays at the library (mean while) Jet tells the guild that Levy is missing! Gajeel and Pantherlily come to Levy's aid. But does she want to leave?
1. Preface

Preface

The sun rose on the harbor of Magnolia in the country of Fiore. Its rays peaked in every crack, opening, and in between window currents greeting everyone…well, almost everyone.

Levy's eyes fluttered and twitched as the sun hit her eye lids. She rolled away from the sun to get more sleep. However, as she did that a tower of books came crashing down on her, a majority landing on her face.

Levy groaned and mumbled, "I'm awake," and she slowly sat up. She looked around her room. There was her closet full of her clothes to the left of her, in front of her there was a large book shelf with a small step stool that way she could get to the books on the top shelf. Finally the last wall consisted of a large window covered by light blue currents.

She decided it was time to get ready to go to the guild and find a job. So that she and her team Shadow Gear can pay for their rent, buy food, and for Levy buy more books. Despite that fact, she has more than enough books to last a life time.

Levy grabs her books that lay scattered on her bed and made a pile on her bed. She then gets out of bed to finally get ready, leaving the warmth and comfort of her bed. Making her way to her closet she picked an outfit and gently placed it on her bed. Sluggishly she made her way to the bathroom.

Once in her bathroom, Levy turned to the faucet turning it a few time to turn it on waiting for the water turn from cool to warm. Levy looked at her reflection.

She saw that her blue hair was messy…maybe messy did not cut it…it was more like a bird's nest. Her bangs fell on her face, covering some parts of her big brown doe eyes.

She sighed as she looked away from her reflection to grab a small towel near her hair line and tied the remaining of the towel with a rubber band. Then she grabbed her hair and tied it all with another rubber band.

Levy splashed water on her face and grabbed some soap to clean her cheeks, forehead, nose, and chin. After her face was soapy she rinsed off her face. Once she was done, she grabbed a towel to dry her face off.

Levy took off the small towel that rested on her hair line, letting her blue hair fall around her face. She then tossed the towels in a small hamper near her shower.

She turned to one of the many drawers under her sink. Opened one of them to pull out a comb and then she brushed her hair thoroughly finishing it off with a yellow ribbon.

She looked back at her reflection again and she gave herself the 'happy Levy' smile. Where her eyes looked like they sparkled.

Once done, she left the bathroom, making her way back to her room to change.

Levy grabbed her clothes and it took her about five minutes. She opened her door and was wearing a yellow tank top and white shorts that ended at her knees. She quickly grabbed a few books from the various piles that were scattered around her living room, and just when she was about to leave a thought occurred.

"I need a book shelf…" Levy said to herself as she looked around her living room, "…but where to put it?"

Levy shrugged as she opened the door, she'll have to figure that out later that day but for now, she has to go to Fairy Tail.


	2. Chapter 1

**When I was working on this Chapter, I tried to be as detailed as possible...the reason why I chose the Title for this chapter is that I remember watching a commercial about dreams. That "nightmares are dreams that have turned sour." so I liked the quote and that is why it is the title...enjoy and review!**

Chapter 1: The Sour Dream

Once Levy arrived at the Fairy Tail Guild. Because Levy and her friends were trapped on an island called Tenrou Island for seven years. And in that time the guild was no longer the large building that she was used to. Now it was a smaller guild out in the outskirts of Magnolia. Due to the fact that the stronger mages were stuck on the island like she was. They finally got off the island and after a few months to get herself situated again.

She was sitting down where she and her team, Shadow Gear, usually sat. Making herself comfortable in her seat and opened her book. It was a romance novel about magic, adventure, and love.

Like any other book, levy was quickly sucked into the book like any other. Ignoring her surroundings and only concentrating on the words in front of her.

As Levy read, Jet and Droy both sat to the left of Levy. The boys did not bother Levy but talked amongst themselves for a while until they made their way to the bar to get some drinks from Mira.

Levy turned a few pages, until she heard Natsu and Gray fighting. She didn't think about all that much since it was a common occurrence and did not think about it all that much. However, what got her attention was that Natsu and a topless Gray were standing on the table in front of her. Levy did not make any movement, except for her eyes moving at an upward direction. She knew what was going to happen, it was inevitable, someone was going to get hurt and the chances of her getting hurt was high. So without thinking she slowly inched her way away from the brawl. Levy quietly grabbed her books from the edge of the table and go to another one.

Natsu turned one of his fists on fire with a smirk on his face; it was almost like he was declaring victory over this fight. He was about to punch Gray but Gray made a split decision to dodge the flamed fist and dodged it…But…Natsu's fiery fist was on a runaway course to hit Levy!

Levy had no time to react and was hit on her left cheek.

The momentum of the punch sent the blue haired mage off of her seat, the books that Levy held just seconds ago were sent flying in the air and landing with soft 'thuds'. As for Levy, she was not so lucky. She rolled and tumbled on the floor and she finally stopped when she hit her head on one of the chairs at the bar.

There was an instant silence as everyone looked at Levy and then all hell broke loose. The whole guild quickly and noisily made their way to the small mage.

"Levy are you okay?!"

"Levy!"

"Levy, we're so sorry!" Natsu and Gray said at the same time.

"I-It's okay…" Levy said sitting up

"A-Are you sure?' Lucy asked

"Yeah, it's just…" Levy placed her hand one of her hands on her left cheek and flinched at the pain, "It's my cheek…"

"Where Wendy?" someone asked.

"She went on a mission with Carle" another person responded with a saddened tone.

Levy stood up and found Mira a few feet away from her. "Mira, do you have any ointment?" Levy asked trying to smile but failing.

"I do but it is in the back," Mira said walking away from the scene.

"Levy, why don't you have a seat?" Lucy suggested.

Levy nodded and sat at the bar, waiting for Mira to return.

"Lu-chan?" Levy asked Lucy, "how bad is it?"

Lucy gave a concerned look; she pulled out a small compact mirror and gave it to Levy.

Levy took the small mirror; she saw that her cheek was a bright red. The burn looked like it could be a first degree burn or an early second degree burn.

"Levy…" a familiar voice said getting Levy's attention. Levy turned to see Natsu. Natsu was looking downward, not making eye contact with Levy.

"I'm sorry Levy, I-I…" Natsu wasn't able to finish his sentence, because Levy got off of her seat to hug Natsu.

"It's okay, I know you didn't mean to," Levy said trying to smile.

Natsu gave a weak smile and hugged Levy back.

When Levy sat back on the bar stool Mira returned with her ointment and bandage for her burn.

"Fire this is fire from a dragon slayer, it is going to take longer for it to heal than a normal burn," Mira said as she applied the ointment on Levy's cheek.

"So, if a normal burn takes about a week to heal…" Lucy began, "It will take about two week for this burn to heal?"

"Lucy, you should know this by now," Happy chimed in.

Lucy frowned at Happy, "what do you mean?"

"Well, all those time Natsu has slept in your bed hugging and snuggling with you in your sleep,"

"Hey! Lucy shouted, "You two sneak into my room without permission and to add to that, you guys do it through a window!"

"It's not our fault that you lock your door." Happy said.

"I'm supposed to lock my door," Lucy huffed.

Levy gave a smile at the two and turned her attention back to Mira.

"Supposedly, but that's what I have heard anyway." Mira shrugged.

"That makes sense," Levy said remembering how long it took for her bruises she got from Gajeel when he stapled her and her team to the team about seven years ago.

Everyone stayed silent as Mirajane put the bandage over Levy's ointmented cheek.

"Thank you Mira-san," Levy chirped.

"No problem," Mira said handing Levy a small container of ointment, "Every morning put some ointment on your cheek.

Levy took the container, looked at Mira for a moment and smiled.

The guild members slowly went back to their seats and business while Levy still sat on the bar stool.

"Did Gajeel go on a mission?" Levy asked Mirajane once everyone left.

"He went on a mission and I'm not sure when he'll be back," Mira said with a knowing smile.

"I-It's not what you t-think!" Levy protested.

Mira's smile only got bigger, "Okay, whatever you say."

Levy sighed, whenever Mira thought that there was a possible couple, she would be the first to board that band wagon and do everything in her power to make it happen. What got Levy's attention was that Mira placed a drink in front of her.

"I did not order a drink," Levy pointed out.

"I know, but Natsu felt bad that he hit you, so he decided to give you a drink as an apology," Mira said

Levy nodded as she took the drink, making her way to the mission board.

"How's your cheek Levy?" Jet asked walking next to Levy.

"It's tender, it's quite painful when I touch it," Levy said turning to Jet.

"Try eating something," Droy suggested eating a hamburger in one hand.

"Uh…no thank you," Levy said as a sweat drop appeared in the back of her head.

"Droy! If we want to get stronger, we have to train and _you_ have to go on a diet!" Jet snapped at the chubby Droy.

"B-but I am on a diet!" Droy protested.

"It doesn't look like it!" Jet said.

"I lost two pounds in a week and now I'm treating myself"

"That's not how diets work…" Jet hissed.

As the men argued, Levy turned her attention back to the board. There weren't not a lot of missions since Fairy Tail in no longer the strongest guild in Fiore.

Levy sighed and took a drink from her glass, raspberry lemonade, one of Levy's favorite drinks. None of the missions stood out to her. So she made her way to a table to finish her drink.

"Levy-chan, there you are…here are your books," Lucy said setting the books down next to Levy.

"Oh, thank you Lu-chan!" Levy smiled at Lucy's kind gesture.

"No problem Levy-chan" Lucy smiled and then sat down next to Levy.

The two girls talked most of the day away. Till Lucy mentioned it was late and she wanted to go home, leaving. Levy left soon after, she returned home to Fairy Hills with her small stack of books and the small container of ointment that Mira gave her.

Once she arrived to Fairy Hill, Levy had to climb a flight of stairs to the second floor of the building. She then walked two thirds of the hallway to get to her room. Placing her books on the floor to grab her keys and unlocked the door.

Levy pushed open the door, placing her keys on a small table near the door. She then placed a foot in front of the door, to prop it open. Then she grabbed her books on the floor and entered her apartment.

Levy used her foot to close the door behind her and placing the stack of books on the kitchen table. She found a chair and was about to read when her stomach growled. Even though Levy ate something at the guild she was still hungry.

Getting up from her chair, she made her way to her cabinets to snack on something. Levy found some bread, cheese, and some leftover meat. 'A sandwich sounds good,' Levy thought with a small smile on her face. Although she found it a little strange and weird that the bandage on one of her cheeks.

Levy grabbed the ingredients and made her sandwich, a glass of water and a good book.

She made her way to the kitchen table and easily ate her sandwich in five to ten minutes while her nose was in a book. Occasionally, Levy would check the time on her grandfather clock that sat just outside of her kitchen.

The last time Levy checked the clock, it was 8:30 PM. But when she checked the clock again, it was 11:45PM.

"I should probably go to bed," Levy said to herself as she book marked her book. She placed the book on the table. Levy got out of the chair and made her way to her room. She changed into her pajamas, a loose T-shirt and sweatpants, took off her head band letting her blue bangs fall on her face. She quickly took off her bandage off, throw it away, and reapplied some ointment on her cheek. Levy went into her first aid kit and took another bandage out and placed it on her cheek.

Levy climbed into bed, closed her eyes and embraced the warmth under her covers; it did not take long for Levy to fall asleep.

Levy just walked into the guild, but noticed that no one was inside. She decided to walk inside a little further into the guild, when the doors slammed shut behind her. In doing so, most of the lighting left, leaving just the dim lighting from the windows.

"Mira-san?" Levy called out.

No one responded to Levy's plea.

Dream Levy slowly walked deeper into the guild, "I-Is anyone there?" Levy asked.

Still no response, until she heard a wood creak. Levy quickly looks around. She checks behind her, nothing. Levy checks to her left and right, still nothing.

Another creak interrupts the silence.

Levy was beginning to panic; she was frantically looking around, she pulled her arms toward herself. So that if she was to grab her arm, the person or persons would be in her line of sight.

'Calm down Levy,' Levy told herself still looking around.

The creaking was quickly becoming more frequent and was getting louder.

"W-Who are you?" Levy said loud enough for the creaking stopped for a moment. Giving levy some more time to look around to see who was making the wood creak.

Tears finally forced their way out of her eyes.

"I'm your worst nightmare," a gruff low voice said behind the small mage.

Levy quickly turned around to face the person, to her shock. She saw bright crimson eyes staring at her.

'Nightmare?' was the only thought levy could think of when she was staring at the eyes.

"Fuck you Levy…" Gajeel said through his teeth.

"W-what do you mean," Levy managed to say, "I did not do-"

Levy was interrupted by Gajeel, whom was choking her, placing both of his thumbs in the middle of Levy's neck.

Levy clawed Gajeel's hands; she tried to kick, and continued to struggle against his grip. She was so desperate that she tried to talk to the giant.

"G-Gajeel-l," Levy somehow managed to say.

Gajeel pulled Levy close, close enough where Gajeel could whisper to Levy's right ear.

"Oi…Gajeel began, "It's your entire fault."

Levy's eyes widened with surprise and horror. She tried to move her head to face him, but she couldn't. Gajeel's tight grip kept levy's head tight and firm in place. Resorting to moving her eyes in his direction as far as she could, only allowing Levy to see a part of Gajeel's face. His eyes were looking at her and had an evil looking grin.

Levy tried to say something, but she was quickly running out of air and fast, so she mouthed, 'I don't understand'

Gajeel did his signature laugh and threw Levy across the small guild. Levy expected to the wall, the door, or even a table. But what Levy was expecting was that she went right through the guild doors. After a few more seconds, Levy finally hit a hard object or wall that knocked the window out of her. It took levy a few seconds to regain her breathe and some sanity.

After Levy had a chance to catch her breath, Levy frantically looked around, the scenery looked familiar. She was in the middle of the park; Levy could feel the tree at her back. However, what was odd was that she had a higher view of the park and the town. So she looked to see why she was so high. To her horror, Levy was bound by large staples, made out of iron.

Looking past her stapled arms Levy saw Jet and Droy on either side of her.

Levy was beginning to hyperventilate, memories were flooding back, and tears were streaming down her eyes. Her train of thought was interrupted by a familiar laugh….it was Gajeel's.

Levy's blood ran cold. She forced herself to look down to face Gajeel. As she did so, she realized that she was wearing the same outfit Levy was wearing when Gajeel had attacked Team Shadow Gear seven years ago. As for Gajeel, he was about fifteen feet below her. His arms were folded in front of his chest; his eyes were looking upward with a large grin on his face.

"Gajeel! Get me down!" Levy yelled.

Gajeel smiled, "Oh, I'll get you down…one piece at a time."

Levy watched in horror as one of his hands was forged into a large sword.

'H-he's going to kill me…" Levy thought as the shock took over her body. She could no longer think and move properly.

But somehow, she found her voice in the situation.

"No!" Levy screamed, her voice was slowly getting hoarse from yelling at Gajeel, "You promised!"

"Ah…I promised the guild, not you…" he chuckled.

"But I am part of the guild!" Levy countered.

Gajeel raised a studded eyebrow, "True…so I guess once I'm done with you and your guard dogs…I'll go take care of the guild…that way I'm not breaking any promises."

Tears were forming in her eyes, this couldn't be happening to her, her friends, and the closest to family members she has known.

"Ah…Don't worry," Gajeel said as his smile got bigger, "I'll make it quick"

Levy tried to scream, but nothing came out. 'Scream Levy, scream!' She told herself. Levy tried again this time closing her eyes to see if she could get sound out…nothing.

When Levy opened her eyes, she saw a pair of two red orbs in front of her.

"This won't hurt…much," Gajeel said giving a toothy grin.

Levy closed her eyes again and will all her might, was about to scream. Then she forced her eyes to open. She was looking at the ceiling in her room, her books were no longer on her bed, rather they were on the floor scattered everywhere. As for Levy herself, she was in a cold sweat; her breathing was fast, shallow, and raspy. Her whole body was tense and she found herself clutching the covers for dear life.

She slowly sat up on her bed and looked at her surroundings. Everything looked normal, Levy decided to get out of bed. She needed to clear her head. She made her way to the kitchen. Passing by her grandfather clock, it said 5:07 AM.

Levy sighed as she sat down on a chair in the kitchen. She lightly hit her head on the table mumbling a soft 'ow'.

'Today is going to be long,' Levy thought to herself.

**** This is the Author, I have finished the story and I would to ask of you a favor, I would like you to go to the last chapter of the story called 'The Surprise'. Don't worry, it does not ruin the ending if you want to continue with the story And if you do not want to continue, this is your chance to decide on the next story I write...please vote before the end of February. I really want to know your thoughts :)****


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Trapped in the Library

Levy entered the guild, tired. Her hair was damp since she had bathed earlier that day. She amazed herself by getting to the guild in one piece.

She made her way to a table and sat there for a moment before she folded her arms, to act like a pillow to rest her head.

"Levy-chan, are you tired?" a familiar female voice asked.

Levy turned in the direction of the voice. It was Lucy; she had a concerned look on her face. Her eyebrows were raised and gave Levy a small smile on her lips.

"Yeah," Levy sighed, "I just had a nightmare early this morning,"

Lucy's concern turned into sympathy, "Do you want to talk about it?" Lucy asked.

Levy gave a small smile, "Sure"

Lucy sat down across from Levy. Levy began to tell Lucy about her dream, the emotions that she experienced, what she heard, and saw in extreme detail.

When Levy was nearing the end of her dream, Lucy's eyes went wide with shock and horror.

After Levy was done telling Lucy about her dream. Lucy was staring at Levy.

"uh…Lu-chan?" Levy asked breaking the silence.

"…I can see why you had little sleep," Lucy said.

Levy gave a small smile and a nod.

"LUCY!" Natsu called Lucy from the other side of the guild, "we're going on a mission!"

Lucy sighed, "Okay, okay," Lucy looked at Levy, "I'll be back as soon as I can"

"Oh, don't worry about me…maybe when you get back, we can have a sleepover?" Levy suggested.

"That would be great!" Lucy stood up with a smile.

"Lucy-!" Happy said as he floated to Lucy and Levy.

"I know, I know," Lucy said facing the cat, "I need to get my things ready first"

"What things?" Happy began," those two things on your chest are all you need,"

Lucy exploded and ran after the flying cat.

"Natsu! Lucy is trying to hurt me!" Happy cried.

"Come here you cat!" Lucy threatened.

Levy sighed, sometimes she wished she was more like Lucy, the girl was more open with other people and had more fun. While Levy herself would hide behind her books and tried to pretend to be invisible.

Levy rubbed her eyes; she could feel the bags under them.

"What's wrong Levy?"

Levy took her hands off her eyes. Jet and Droy were standing a few feet away from her. Jet had his usual purple shirt and high pony tail and Droy was still as chubby as ever with a turkey leg in one hand.

"It's nothing," Levy reassured them, "I'm just tired.

Jet nodded, Levy has been tired from reading instead of sleeping so it did not both them too much.

The two boys sat across from Levy. They talked for a while.

"We should get a mission," Droy suggested.

"Didn't we check yesterday?" Levy asked.

"Yes, but there could be a new one today," Droy said

"I guess we could check," Levy shrugged.

The three got up from their seat and made their way to the mission board. They looked at the board for a while until Droy spoke up.

"Hey, here is a good one," Droy said picking the paper.

"What does it say?" Levy asked.

"We're going to an old library, they want people to take books and they'll pay us for each book we get…" Droy said summarizing the request.

Levy's eyes lit up, "how much are each book?"

Both boys scanned the page.

"hmm…it looks like it depends on the book…" Jet said giving a slight frown.

"Then what are we waiting for?!" Levy asked excited. At this point, Levy completely forgot about her nightmare earlier that morning.

Both Jet and Droy smiled, "We'll meet you at eh train station at 5:00 PM, okay?"

Levy nodded excitedly, "I'll meet you guys there," and she made her way to her apartment. Once there, Levy grabbed the largest bag she had, a large duffle bag. Levy ate, and changed her clothes to her favorite outfit. Her orange dress and her cut off sleeves. Once she was done, it was two in the afternoon.

"I have plenty of time," Levy chirped to herself, "But I don't want to read…I'll get side tracked…"

Levy thought about what she could do until it was time for her to go to the train station, she pouted, she couldn't think of anything. She recently cleaned her apartment room and it was in a decent state. Levy wracked her brain for options…nothing…still.

Levy sighed and looked at her room, "If I'm going to get more books…I'll need more bookshelves…"

Then it hit her like a pile of books…she was going to look for bookshelves! She grabbed her bag placing her magic pen and glasses, and then she went over to put her shoes on and left her apartment. She made her way to the middle of Magnolia. There was a store that sold cheap bookshelves.

It took Levy about ten minutes to get to the middle of town, however it was busy and it made it hard for the little mage to walk around people, which added another five minutes or so to arrive to the store.

Levy finally arrived, the store was small, it had a small sign that said, Beth's Bookshelves. Levy smiled to herself and she walked to the door of the store. Levy wrapped her hand around the door knob, she was excited. She and the owner have become good friends and Levy often found herself talking with the owner for what seems only minutes, but in reality it was hours.

Opening the door, a small bell rung was activated.

"Ms. Beth?" Levy called out as she walked in the store.

There was no responds.

Levy looked around the store; a small smile crept on her face. Just like outside, the inside was small. The windows let in so much light allowing customers to see inside of the store. There were columns of bookshelves. Some were taller, others were smaller, and then there were older and new ones.

In one of the corners there was somewhat a small checkout desk, there were papers that were scattered everywhere.

Levy realized that Ms. Beth has not come to greet her.

"Uh…Ms. Beth?" Levy called out again, hoping for a response.

"One moment!" an old womanly voice called out from the back of the store.

Levy smiled and nodded to herself, she made her way to the desk and waited.

Thankfully, Levy did not have to wait long before, Ms. Beth, a plump lady who was famous for her kindness and her tight perfect hair buns came to the front of the store.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Levy-dear" Ms. Beth said apologizing.

"It's okay," Levy smiled.

"So," Ms. Beth began, "you would like some bookshelves?"

"Yes, one that takes little room, but hold many books," Levy nodded.

"Hmm…I'm sorry Levy, but I don't have anything like that," Ms. Beth said with a sad look on her face.

"Oh…it-t's okay, but can you save me a bookshelf like that?" Levy asked.

"Of course!" Ms. Beth said happily.

"Thank you, Ms. Beth," Levy said making her way to the door and waved a farewell to the woman.

Levy closed the door to the store and she skipped her way down the street with a smile plastered on her face. As she made her way down, a bakery caught her eye.

Because of Droy's appetite, it was always a good idea to have some food on hand. Levy made her way to the bakery.

Levy opened the door; the flesh smell of bread greeted her.

"Hello, what can I get you?" the cashier greeted Levy. The cashier was a woman with light blue hair that was pulled back to a high pony tail. She had light brown eyes and she was wearing a white apron that had flour and dough splattered all over it.

"Can I have three loaves of bread?"

"Sure what kind?" the woman asked with a smile.

"Sour dough please," Levy said.

The woman's face fell a bit, "I'm sorry you will have to wait a while before we are done making a new batch,"

"That's fine…how long will it take?" Levy asked.

"We just put it in…so it will take about an hour," the woman said.

"Oh…is there any other kind of bread that you currently have?" Levy asked.

"Well, we have many different kinds from many different parts of Fiore," the woman informed Levy, "We have conchas, empandas, and galleta from the southwestern part of the country." The woman pointed to some bread. "This bread is called Rustic Country Loaf bread; this one is from the northern part of the country where it is colder for most of the year."

"Wow, I didn't know there was a lot of different kinds of breads," Levy awed.

The woman smiled and nodded, "yes, my grandmother traveled around and got the recipes from bakeries around the country.

"You're grandmother sounds amazing," Levy smiled.

"Thank you," the woman smiled.

The two were enjoying their time when a loud boom and yelling interrupted them.

"This is your entire fault!"

"Mine! It was yours!"

"Oh boy," the cashier said under breath.

Then out of nowhere a big plum of flour escaped from the kitchen door.

"They're at it again…" the cashier moaned.

"What is going on?" Levy asked.

"Uh…the bakers are auguring again…it's nothing to worry about though, but I do suggest that you pick a bread and leave before it gets worse." The woman suggested.

Levy nodded, she picked some donuts. The woman quickly packed them in a bag, "that would be 100 jewels please." The woman said with a forced smile.

Levy gave the woman the desired amount and traded.

"Thank you have a ni-" the woman began, but was hit by something on the back of her head.

"A-Are you okay?!" Levy asked worried.

"I'm fine…but they won't," the woman hissed.

"A-are you sure," Levy asked.

"Yes, and on your way out, can you turn the sign to 'closed' please?"

Levy nodded and walked to the door. She flipped the sign to closed and walked out the door. After a few steps, Levy turned back to face the store. It was quiet for a moment until she hear glass break.

'I hope she's okay…should I go get some one?' Levy thought, "but she did say she would be okay…"

Levy bit her lip and then smiled; it was just like Fairy Tail. Maybe they influenced the town more than they thought before.

As Levy made her way through the streets, Levy found a clock; it was 3:40PM. She had plenty of time…but what to do next was beyond her.

She kept wandering around until it was 4:10PM.

"I should probably make my way to the train station," Levy told herself.

Levy made her way to the train station, however, it was not easy, there was a circus that ran through the main street and levy had to wait until it finally ended. Levy had to run to get to the station, which was on the other side of Magnolia.

She eventually made it, but she was late by ten minutes.

"Levy hurry up," Droy called out.

Levy saw Jet and Droy just inside of the train station.

"Come on," Jet shouted.

Levy's quick walk turned to a jog. She struggled to keep a good grip on her duffle bag and her bag of bread.

"Sorry guys," Levy apologized as she stopped about a foot away from Jet and Droy.

"The train is about to leave," Jet said in a hurried voice.

"What about the tickets?" Levy asked.

"I have them," Droy said showing her their tickets.

Levy nodded and they ran into the train and found seats.

They gave a sigh of relief and relaxed.

"May I have your tickets please?" the man in the train uniform asked.

Droy handed them their tickets, he pushed holes in them, he nodded and went to the next passenger.

They all sat in silent, but it was not an awkward one, it was a comfortable one. However, the silence was interrupted by Droy looking through a bag.

Levy and Jet silently watched Droy as he took out a large sandwich from his bag.

"What are you doing?" Jet asked coldly/

Droy stiffened, "N-Nothing…" as he slowly placed his sandwich back in his bag.

Jet turned to Levy, "I'm helping Droy with his training and we are starting with his diet."

"Oh…how is that going?" Levy asked jet and Droy curiously.

Jet sighed, "It could be better"

Levy gave a weak smile as the train jerked forward.

The silence had turned awkward and Levy need to change subject. "Where is the library at?" Levy asked.

"It's just outside of a small town called Kape" Droy said as he took out a map of Fiore to show Levy where the town was.

"Hey, it's near the beach!" Levy chirped happily, "maybe we could go to the beach after we are done."

"We could and Droy and I can train too," Jet said.

Droy didn't answer, although he gave a small smile.

Levy felt bad for Droy, but there was nothing Levy could do about that. Since both the boys wanted to get stronger, they had to train.

She turned her attention to the window. She watched as the scenery slowly changed from wooded area to flat and grassy.

"Levy," Droy's voice interrupting the silence, "You look tired,"

"Do I?" Levy asked rubbing her eys.

Jet nodded, "you should rest"

Levy smiled and nodded. She pulled away from the window, adjusted herself to sleep somewhat comfortable. She closed her eyes, relaxed her body, and evened out her breathing. It didn't take long for Levy to fall asleep.

…

…

"Levy wake up," Jet and Droy said at the same time

"Are we in Kape?" Levy asked rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Not quite, we are to the closest town to Kape,"

"What this town called?" Levy asked.

"Aurora,"

"Kape is about a five to ten minute walk from here" Jet informed Levy.

Levy sat, nodded, and rubbed her eyes, "Okay, give me a minute" Levy yawned.

Levy got up, grabbed her bags and faced Jet and Droy with a smile.

"Ready?" Jet asked.

Levy nodded.

The three left the station and made their way to the streets.

"So the library is just outside of Kape?" Levy asked

It took them about ten minutes to out outside of the town of Aurora. They enjoyed the walk…well, almost the whole team.

"Can we take a break?" Droy asked.

"We ca slow down a bit," Levy offered.

Droy nodded and took a few large steps to meet up with the rest of the team. Jet and Levy slowed their pace so it would be easier for Droy.

They finally made it to Kape about five minutes later then expected.

"You guys…can we take a break?" Droy complained.

"I bought some donuts earlier today, we could take s short break before we continue," Levy said holding the bag of donuts.

Jet didn't say anything for a moment, and then shrugged, "I guess we could"

So the three decided to take a short break in the town square, there was a large fountain in the middle. There were benches that surrounded and were scattered throughout the area. The buildings themselves surrounded the square. They ate their donuts and enjoyed their company. After they were done, they got and made their way to the library.

"Levy it's starting to get late, we should get a few books, and then go back to Kape so we can book a room." Jet suggested looking at the darkening sky.

"Okay, sounds like a plan," Levy said with a nod.

They walked a few more minutes, until the library came into view. It was an old building, it resembled an old cathedral, and it had flying buttress, old grey bricks, and an old bell at the top.

Levy didn't hesitate and made her way in the library.

She opened the door and stopped at the door and her mouth dropped. She was breathless. There were so many books. They lined the walls from floor to ceiling. There were columns and rows of bookshelves filling with books.

Levy thought she had just died and gone to heaven.

Without much of a thought, Levy clenched her duffle bag, smiled, and ran to the nearest bookshelf. She started to read titles and opened books to the first page.

Levy would put books she wanted in her bag and quickly lost track of time.

"Levy?" Droy began as he waddled his way to Levy, "We have been here since 6:30PM"

"What time is it now?" Levy asked tearing her eyes away from a book in her hands.

"it's almost ten," Droy said with a forced smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Levy apologized, "let me pick a few more books!"

Droy nodded and walked away behind the bookshelf.

'I'll get two more books,' Levy told herself as she finally felt the weight of her bag she set it down on the floor next to her.

She quickly looked over the book shelf. Then she noticed a book that was different from all of the other books. It looked old and water damaged. Levy moved her hand to touch the book; she felt the leather hard back cover against her small finger tips.

A small part of Levy was telling her to take the book while the other part of her was telling to back away from it.

After a few seconds of staring at the book, Levy grabbed the book and pulled it…but it did not move. Frowning slightly Levy pulled the book harder until she heard a strange mechanical click. Levy looked down and saw that she was standing above a trap door. Then gravity decided to pull Levy downward, taking complete control of Levy's body. The only thing that she could control was her voice and she screamed as she submerged in the darkness. She hit something hard and cold on her butt…but that wasn't the end of it. She began to slide. She could not see what was in front of her. Levy could feel the air through her hair.

The girl screamed her lungs out, but was interrupted by several cobwebs hitting her face, getting into her face and hair. Levy tried to get as much as the cobwebs out of her hair. She finally stops abruptly landing on her butt with a soft 'thud'.

"Ow!" Levy moaned loudly.

Levy tried to look around, but it was too dark for her to see. She tried to write the word, 'fire', but for some reason the word did not appear, a thought occurred to the girl…she could not use magic.

Levy began to panic and she began to cry heavily. 'Someone, help me…please'

...

**...yes, Levy is crying...and yes I feel bad for the girl... T-T**

**Also, I have finals that I have to prepare for XP so I will not be able to upload any chapters for a while...but once I'm done, I will upload chapters.**

**** This is the Author, I have finished the story and I would to ask of you a favor, I would like you to go to the last chapter of the story called 'The Surprise'. Don't worry, it does not ruin the ending if you want to continue with the story And if you do not want to continue, this is your chance to decide on the next story I write...please vote before the end of February. I really want to know your thoughts :)****


	4. Chapter 3

**I walk up to a door and just as I was about to open the door, I heard a small noise.**

**I open the door, to find that it was dark. "Hello?"**

**The noise stops and I heard a voice, "Is someone there?"**

**I take out my phone to find where the noise is coming from. In a small corner, there is a girl curled up...crying.**

**"L-Levy?!" I shrieked, "What happened?!"**

**Levy lifts her head. There are bags under her eyes and her skin was pale. "I have been here for about two and half weeks...in the dark."**

**"I-I'm sorry, I had finals, but today is my last day, E-everything will be o-okay,"**

**"What did you do to her?" a dark growl asked behind me.**

**I knew who it was and I was afraid to turn, "H-hi G-Gajeel,"**

**"Update...now!"**

**I nod and begin to cry a like a little girl.**

**Gajeel huffed, "Yer such a girl,"**

**"I-I am o-one..."**

**...**

**Hey guys, this is a smaller chapter than the other chapters I have uploaded...but fear not. Gajeel and Pantherlily are in it! Gajeel and Pantherlily fans rejoice! :D**

Chapter 3: To the Rescue

Gajeel had just returned from a mission and he was tired and grouchy. He made his way to his table; it was in the far end of the corner.

It was late, about 10:30PM. Mira was cleaning from behind the bar. There were a few people still left in the guild.

"Mira," Cana'a voice yelled from the middle of the guild, "I want another large barrel of ale!"

Mira rolled her eyes and gave Cana a large container beer.

"This isn't a barrel!"

"We are running low on beer and we will have to order more soon…so for now, you are restricted from beer and ale until we are shipped more,"

"No!" Cana screamed as if it was the end of the world.

"Cana…" Mira hissed.

"Fine…" Cana grumbled as she took the beer.

"It looks like Natsu and the others left to go on a mission," Pantherlily noted as he landed on the table.

"Good," Gajeel grunted.

Mira walked over to Gajeel and Pantherlily. She handed Gajeel him his ale and Pantherlily a small container of kiwi juice.

He merely nodded to thank Mira, while Pantherlily verbally thanked her. The woman smiled and nodded her head. She made her way back to the bar to serve a very loud Cana for not getting more beer.

Gajeel rolled his eyes at the fortune teller mage and turned back to his ale. He took serve big swigs from the large mug when he nearly choked on the strong liquid when there was sound from the door. The giant coughed loudly, trying to get the liquid down his throat.

He finally managed to the ale the down his throat, but there was a slight burn from the alcohol. He growled, this was not going to end with someone…and that someone was whoever slammed the door.

Gajeel turned his fiery eyes towards the door. He recognized the orange hair that was tied up in high pony tail.

"Jet," Gajeel growled to himself in annoyance.

But Gajeel noticed something was off, carrot head was panicking and was looking for someone. Inadvertently, Gajeel narrowed his eyes trying to figure out what was going on.

"Jet what's wrong!" someone called out.

"It's Levy!" Jet yelled, "Where master!"

"What happened to her?!"

"Master went to a meeting…and he won't be back until tomorrow…"

The mention of Levy's name was all Gajeel needed to get his full attention. He stood up from his table.

"Gajeel…" Pantherlily began, but Gajeel was not listening to his partner. He was more focused on what just happened to Levy. So the cat just followed right behind Gajeel.

"Oi, tell me what the fuck is going on!" Gajeel yelled as he walked over to Jet, Who was surprised by the outburst.

"Levy's missing…" Jet said loud enough for everyone to hear .The whole guild went silent.

Gajeel's blood went cold, "How?" he asked trying to keep his act together.

"We were at the library just outside of Kape. Levy was picking some books when Droy and I heard her scream. We ran to where we last saw her, her things were on the floor, but she wasn't there!"

Gajeel gritted his teeth.

"Mira, what do we do?" Jet asked the demon woman.

Mira came out of the bar, her arms were folded, and she had a serious look on her face.

"I will notify the master of the situation, we need a team to go find Levy and bring her back…are there any volunteers?"

"I'll get the midget," Gajeel yelled over at Mira.

"What about a partner?" Mira asked.

"I'll take Panterlily," Gajeel pointed to Lily who was standing next to him.

Mira nodded, "I will give you three days to being Levy back and if you and Levy are not back by then, the whole guild will come."

"Alright, I'll make sure she's back safe and sound," Gajeel said

"Good," Mira nodded, "Now, Jet," Mira address Jet, "take Gajeel to the library that levy went missing in."

Jet hesitated.

"Jet," Mira began, "Gajeel is our namaka, he will find Levy, and with his acute senses he will find Levy faster," trying to reassure Jet.

Jet gave a sighed breathe, "Okay, follow me to the train station." Jet nodded.

"The train, why don't we run there," Gajeel asked with a snarl.

"Because Kape is on the other side of the country," Jet pointed out

Gajeel paused for a moment after he swung his bag over his shoulder. He stared at the speedy man for a moment before his facial expression turned dark and menacing.

Gajeel gritted his teeth, he had no choice, "Come on Lily, we're going to save the shrimp…again,"

Pantherlily followed Jet and Gajeel through the streets of Magnolia.

"Gajeel," Pantherlily began, "Do you think Levy was kidnapped?"

"Knowing her, she might have been," Gajeel said through his teeth.

Pantherlily knew how Gajeel felt about Levy. It was the main reason Gajeel joined Fairy Tail. He felt bad for hurting the girl and angered an outraged guild master.

Since Lily has been here, he has noticed that Gajeel's feeing for the little mage has only grown stronger. The man's feelings have gotten so strong, that he is willing to protect her.

"Shouldn't we get a change of clothes?" Lily asked

"We don't have time for that, we have to go to the library as soon as possible," Gajeel said without looking at his cat.

'Levy, you better be okay, it would break Gajeel's heart and sanity if you were hurt, or worse…" Pantherlily thought to himself as the three fairy Tail mages made their way to the train station.

**So today is the last day of my finals...Yay...so to celebrate this I am uploading this chapter for all of you before I literally do an upload bomb...so check in the next few days.**

**So please enjoy, review, and I hope Gajeel spares me T-T...yes?**

**I shall update soon and the story will heat up quickly**

**** This is the Author, I have finished the story and I would to ask of you a favor, I would like you to go to the last chapter of the story called 'The Surprise'. Don't worry, it does not ruin the ending if you want to continue with the story And if you do not want to continue, this is your chance to decide on the next story I write...please vote before the end of February. I really want to know your thoughts :)****


	5. Chapter 4

**I am alive! Gajeel spared me! yay! And when I said I was going to do an update bomb...I was not lying :)**

**Enjoy and review!**

Chapter 4: More Questions than Answers

Levy wasn't sure how long she has been crying, but she knew that it was long enough to the point where she could no longer cry.

Her back was against something hard and smooth, a wall or maybe even a book case but Levy was not sure. All she knew was that she was alone in the dark. She was curled up into a ball and resting her chin on the top of her knees.

Levy took one of her hands to whip away the remained of the tears from her eyes and cheeks. She gave a small yet heavy sigh, there was nothing she could do…she felt helpless. Here she was in a library that held the books that she loved…but now…she was a night mare that she could not wake up from. She was trapped in a library, with no way out, far away from home, and she dearly missed her room at fairy hills.

Levy rested her head back on her knees.

In an act of desperation to make herself feel better, Levy's life flashed through her eyes. She vividly remembered the first time she produced script magic. The whole guild burst in cheers and celebrated their new member into the guild. The first time Levy, Jet, and Droy wanted to create a team, Team Shadow Gear. Levy remembered more things as the time pasted…some bitter, some sad, some happy, and others that would make her burst out laughing.

After a few minutes looking into Levy's past, she heard footsteps. They were faint but they were heading toward her direction.

Levy stiffened and she stayed as quiet as possible. She could hear her heart beat beating inside her ears.

The footsteps would stop occasionally and then start walking again, the process was repeated several times.

As Levy waited, she was debating whether or not if she should run in the opposite direction or stay and hope they don't see her.

In the corner of Levy's eyes, she saw a faint glow of white light. As it came closer, so did the footsteps. Finally the light was so close it became so bright for Levy to see that she had to shield her eyes.

"Oh, I didn't expect you…or anyone to be here," an old womanly voice said.

Levy gave a slight frown; it was hard to see the figure with the bright light and her hand shielding her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the woman began, "You want to see what is going on,"

The light dimmed a bit, allowing Levy to lower her hand to see her surroundings.

"Better" the woman asked.

Levy could finally see that there was a woman was standing a few feet away from her. The woman was elderly, possibly in her late seventies early eighties. Her hair was thin and wiry that was tied by a very loose bun. In one of her hands, she held a lantern that glowed white light. As for her clothes, she had a very long robe that hit the floor.

Levy nodded, responding to the woman's question.

"W-where am I?" Levy asked not taking her eyes off the old woman.

"That is a good question," the old woman said with a smile, "you are in a place where all the knowledge for script mages exists"

Levy frowned slightly, trying to understand what the woman meant, "What do you mean?" she asked.

"These books have information, spells, attacks, and scripts for script mages only," the woman motioned to her surrounds with a bright smile on her face.

"Wait…you mean to tell me…that this is the Lost Script Library?!" Levy nearly shouted.

"Shhh, yes child," the woman chuckled at Levy's childish reaction, "now would you like to come with me to meet some other script mages?" the woman asked.

"There are others?" Levy asked wide-eyed and curious.

"Yes," the woman gave Levy a small nod, "now would you like to join me or would you prefer to stay here?"

Levy didn't think about it, she stood up quickly.

"I-I'll come," Levy said.

"Good, now why don't you hold this lantern here?" the woman asked

Levy nodded and took the lantern from the old woman.

"Deary, I feel awful, but I just realized that I have not introduced myself," the woman spoke kindly to Levy, "My name is Ellie Greenwood."

"Greenwood…Wait, _The_ Greenwood?!" Levy shouted, "You were a famous script mage that disappeared nearly forty years ago!"

"Yes, yes, I was finishing a mission when I came upon a small library, I found an interesting book in one of the shelves and…I ended down here," Ellie Greenwood said as she gestured to the large library that they were in.

Levy looked around and then looked up, she could not see the ceiling. She raised the lantern that was in one of her hands a few feet above her head. She could now faintly see the ceiling above their heads.

There were support beams that were scattered throughout the ceiling.

"How far down are we?" Levy asked still looking at the ceiling.

"Oh, I would say about 100 feet or so," Ellie said nonchalantly.

Levy blinked a few times at the ceiling before she realized that Ellie was leaving her behind. She jogged a couple feet before she and Ellie were walking side by side.

"Um…Ms. Greenwood?" Levy began.

"Call me Ellie," Ellie Greenwood insisted.

"…Ellie, who else is down here?" Levy asked.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough," Ellie said as she pointed to an open door on the second floor landing. There was a small amount of light coming from the door.

Levy followed Ellie to the stairs a bit cautiously. So to make herself a little better, Levy fell behind Ellie, following the old woman up the rest of the stairs.

Once they were outside of the door, Ellie just opened the door wider and walked in.

Levy slowly followed suit, being blinded by light for a moment.

"Everyone, I brought some you should meet!" Ellie Greenwood began as she stepped further into the room.

Levy's eyes finally adjusted to the sudden light. The room was a large lobby filled with robed people that were sitting on couches and chairs that were scattered throughout the room. And scattered on the walls were doors and stairs that led up to a few floors up.

"Who is this?" an elderly man asked, who wore a robe too.

"Her name is…" Ellie began, then she passed for a moment and then scrunched her face for a moment, "why don't we let her tell us," Ellie insisted.

"You didn't get her name once you met each other?" the man asked, raising a bushy eyebrow.

"I am old yes and I do forget things and that's normal with age," Ellie reasoned.

"Yes, yes…alright, young lady," the old man was speaking to Levy, "would you please introduce yourself?"

Levy nodded, she placed her hands on her sides, took a deep breathe, "My name is Levy McGarden," Levy smiled.

"Oh, that is a lovely name," Ellie chirped.

Levy smiled, "Thank you,"

"Now, allow me to introduce myself, "I am Yama," the man said proudly.

'Yama?' Levy thought

"…I've heard of that name before…and it is not a common name…I just can't put my finger on it…" Levy said out loud.

"I'll give you a hint…runes," Yama winked at Levy.

Levy thought harder, long ago, there was a man who made an influential for script mages by creating rune magic. A magical barrier made by words, it was first used to trap the parlous creatures that lurked in the forest long ago. Then it eventually went into battle tactics to win against an opponent. The run magic evolved into stronger words, more magic, and new styles developed.

Levy's thoughts were interrupted by a clock chimming in the background.

She found the clock somewhere in the background, behind all the people.

To her amazement, people were somewhat rushing to the stairs and doors in the lobby.

"Oh, its eleven o'clock," Ellie began, "it appears that we will have to talk in the morning,"

Yama nodded, "I agree, I will see you girls in the morning then," Yama waving his hand and walking away to the stairs.

Levy was confused; she was not sure what was going on. Why was everyone leaving the lobby at eleven at night?! There was multiple times where Levy has found herself reading until three in the morning.

"What's going on?" Levy frowned slightly.

"There is a curfew we have to follow, everyone in bed by midnight," Ellie nodded.

'A curfew," Levy's frown deepened. Her brain was trying to think of reasons why everyone had to go to bed by that time…but there was no reason. They were all adults…so why?

Levy herself would go to bed late, she would normally go to bed at two or three in the morning.

Ellie saw the questioning look on Levy's face and understood that the girl was confused. "Yes, unfortunately, it will take a long time to explain it now, but I will gladly explain it to you in the morning,"

Levy folded her arms, "We have time," countering Ellie.

"For you, yes, but not so much for me," Ellie said walking to one of the doors on the lobby floor.

Levy sighed; she was defeated in a sense. So if she wanted answers, it would have to wait in the morning.

"I have an extra bed if you want to share a room with me," Ellie offered.

"Uh…sure," Levy forced a smile.

"Follow me then," Ellie said with a smile.

"But I want to go back to the main library," Levy pointed to the ceiling.

Ellie smiled, "That's another thing that you'll have to explain in the morning as well."

Levy was beginning to get a bit frustrated.

"Come Levy dear, I'd like to go to bed," Ellie insisted to the blue haired girl.

Levy shock her head, "No," the blue haired girl said firmly. This girl was going to stand her ground and she was going to get answers, if Ellie liked it or not!

"I'm not going to go to sleep until you explain to me what is going on," Levy said with a serious tone on her voice, trying to sound tough.

Ellie gave Levy a hard glare that would make even Erza cower in fear. How Levy stood there standing her ground and not cowering herself like she did was beyond her.

The old woman surprised Levy by grabbing her wrist and pulling her to the room. Ellie's grip was surprising strong for an old woman…almost too strong.

They finally reached Ellie's wooden door and opened the door and pulled Levy into the room. It was large that had empty space. Only two sides of the room looked identical, each side had a bed that leaned up against a wall and a large book self-next to it.

"Do you want to borrow some clothes?" Ellie asked.

"Uh…no, thank you," Levy waving off Ellie's strange act of kindness.

"A-are you sure, I may have a few things that may fit you," Ellie thought out loud.

'I'm sure," Levy giving a small fake smile, "there are not a lot of things that fit me,"

Ellie nodded, "That bed over there can be yours for the night," motioning to the other bed on the other side.

Levy nodded, quietly making her way to the bed. She took the covers off and slipped in the sheets. They felt old but they smelled brand new. She turned to face the wall and began to cry quietly to herself, trying to make sure that Ellie did not notice.

'Someone,' Levy mouthed to the wall, as tears were falling down her face. 'Jet, Droy, Natsu, Lucy…G-Gajeel…s-s-save m-m-me-e!'

Levy clutched the sheets and began to shake.

**D: I made the girl cry again...Gajeel isn't going to be happy about that...**

**Anyway, the title for this chapter is very fitting...There are way too many unanswered questions...I guess you won't find out till the next time I update to get your answers *shrugs***

**** This is the Author, I have finished the story and I would to ask of you a favor, I would like you to go to the last chapter of the story called 'The Surprise'. Don't worry, it does not ruin the ending if you want to continue with the story And if you do not want to continue, this is your chance to decide on the next story I write...please vote before the end of February. I really want to know your thoughts :)****


	6. Chapter 5

**This is one of my favorite chapters in this story. It always makes me smile when I read it C: Enjoy and Review!**

Chapter 5: My Heroes!

"What do you mean I have to wait till tomorrow?!" Gajeel shouted at the ticket lady.

"I'm sorry," the woman apologized with a frightened look on her face.

Gajeel slammed his fist on the ticket counter, creating a large crack. He did everything he could to not take his anger out on the lady. Gritting his teeth and lowering his head to where his forehead lightly touched the counter.

There was a moment of silence, no one spoke and no one wanted to anger the iron dragon slayer even more.

"Lily," Gajeel hissed, breaking the silence, "Can you fly me there?"

"Yes, but only a part of the way," Pantherlily stated, he only had so much magic.

Gajeel lifted his head just enough to looked at Lily. The large man didn't say anything, but his eyes only begged one thing, 'As long as I get there.'

Pantherlily nodded and grew his wings.

"Jet, do you have a map?" Gajeel asked lifting his head more to his full height to look at the speed runner.

"Y-yeah," Jet said as he fumbled with the map, stretching it. He pointed to the general location where Kape was, then told Gajeel that the library was just outside of the town. Jet then folded the map back up and handed to Gajeel.

Gajeel nodded and Pantherlily, the small cat lifted Gajeel in the air, heading toward the town of Kape.

Pantherlily flew as fast as his wings would allow.

After a few minutes in the air Pantherlily wanted to know why Gajeel want to save Levy. The cat was fully aware of his emotions for the little blue haired girl, but he wanted to make she it was for her.

"Why do you want to save Levy?" Lily asked breaking the silence.

"Why not?" Gajeel growled.

Lily frowned, "That's not what I mean…"

"Then what do you fucking mean then?" Gajeel snapped as he turned to face his cat.

'that was not the reaction I wanted,' Lily thought.

"Is it because you have feelings for Levy or is it because she's a guild mate?" Lily asked raising his eye brow.

For a while there was silence.

"You damn cat, this isn't time for a therapy session!" Gajeel growled at his flying cat.

"True…but I asked a question and I would applicate it if you answer my question," Lily challenging the man.

Both knew each other that both would give each other a run for their money.

Gajeel folded his arms and sighed, "It's both of those things…and more" Gajeel began, "Levy was the very first person who accepted me as a person into Fairy Tail. S-She didn't treat me like a monster like everyone else did…and what even amazed me even more was that she was the first person to forgive me, even though I hurt her the most out of the three,"

Lily couldn't help but smile a bit, now if only Gajeel could tell Levy in person...

"And you feel you should repay that?" Pantherlily continued.

"…yes…no?" Gajeel frowned, "Maybe?" Gajeel squirmed.

"S-Stop moving too much," Lily hissed.

"I thought this was a theory session!" Gajeel countered

"Session is over!" Lily yelled.

"And you know I'm not good at expressing my feelings!"

"Well, you should start practicing, because she may return your feelings and she may even decide and even agree to be your girlfriend," Lily snicked

"I never said anything about that and why would she even want me as a boyfriend!?" Gajeel yelled.

"Think about it this way, maybe Levy thinks that she doesn't deserve you," Lily said.

Gajeel growled, but did not say a word for a moment, "hey how did you know that I have thing for Levy?

Lily laughed, "It's the way you look at her, how your eyes follow her movements, and how your body tenses every time someone mentions her name…"

"…You're too smart for your own good," Gajeel mumbled.

Pantherlily snickered.

After about an hour and a half Lily told Gajeel that he'll have to walk for a while.

"That's fine," Gajeel grunted as Pantherlily lowered toward the ground. Once Gajeel landed on the ground, landing with a soft 'thud' Pantherlily releases Gajeel's shirt then gently lands on his shoulder to rest.

Gajeel didn't mind, just how Lily doesn't mind carrying Gajeel sometimes.

Pantherlily was going to sleep when another question popped into his head.

"Gajeel," Pantherlily asked

"Hmmm?"

"Are you going to walk all night?" Pantherlily asked.

"If I have to," Gajeel said shrugging nonchalantly.

Lily frowned and then smiled

"Get some sleep you damn cat," Gajeel snorted.

Lily chuckled, "I didn't assay anything,"

"Yeah, whatever,"

**...So this morning when I went to start my laptop...the screen would not turn on...it has never that before. I turned it on...still nothing then I turned it off. ( I did this a few times...) I'm a bit concerned about that. So I give my lap top some rest and start it up later when I get home. And don't worry about the stories, they are on a flash drive, so they are nice and safe. :)**

**** This is the Author, I have finished the story and I would to ask of you a favor, I would like you to go to the last chapter of the story called 'The Surprise'. Don't worry, it does not ruin the ending if you want to continue with the story And if you do not want to continue, this is your chance to decide on the next story I write...please vote before the end of February. I really want to know your thoughts :)****


	7. Chapter 6

**...So I decided to upload all of the chapters that I have done so far, that way I can write and then transfer to the computer.**

**I just hope my parents and I can figure out why my laptop is not working :S (cross your fingers that we will find what is wrong)**

Chapter 6: Orange

Levy woke up from her sleep, looking at the ceiling. She could feel the covers over her sprawled out body. Her hands rested a few inches above her rat's nest that she called her hair.

'My mouth is dry,' Levy thought as she closed her mouth to get her mouth moist with salvia again.

"Levy?" a familiar feminine asked.

Levy turned her face to whoever had called her. She saw a young woman with short light green hair; she had light brown eyes, pale skin, and a large light blue cape that was held by a pin that sat at the base of her neck.

"Morning Levy," the woman smiled

Levy gave a slight frown, still groggy from just waking up 'who was this woman and how did she know my name?'

Then it finally hit her like a ton of bricks, 'woman I do not know! Back away!' Levy scrambled out of bed, spending the sheets and covers flying on the ground. She was on her feet, in a ready stance just in case she has to make a mad dash out of the room.

"Calm down sweetie," the green haired woman said.

"H-how do you know m-my name?!" Levy shrieked.

"Please…clam down," the woman said raising her hands to show Levy her palms, trying to tell the panicking girl that she means no harm.

"A-Answer m-m-my question…" Levy shuttered

"It's me, Ellie Greenwood," the green haired woman said.

Levy felt like she was being lied to and was about to snap. "…W-what…H-H-how?!" Levy asked.

"And that's what I going to explain," Ellie trying to reassure Levy still.

"I-I," Levy stuttered as she ran her fingers through her knotted rat nest hair, trying to understand the situation that she was in.

"Why don't we go walk around for a bit and I will gladly explain," Ellie said giving a small smile.

Levy stared at the woman with her mouth slightly ajar and almost robotically levy nodded.

Ellie gave a bigger smile, "I'll wait just outside of the room," pointing outside of the door.

Levy nodded again as Ellie went open the door to leave the blue haired girl standing there. The door closed with a soft 'click'. Levy waited about a minute before she began to panic.

'What is going on?!' Levy asked herself as she ran her fingers through her hair again.

She paced around the room for a minute until she walks to the door; she slowly placed her hand on the handle. 'You can do this, Levy,' Levy told herself. Hesitantly, she opens it and sees Ellie standing like she said she would before she left the room.

Ellie was giving Levy a small smile trying to reassure Levy to the best of her abilities.

"Explain…now," Levy trying and failing to sound to serious.

Ellie's smile turned a bit weak then nodded, "follow me please,"

Ellie began to walk out of the common room and into the library.

The two walked together in silence for a few minutes until Ellie broke the silence, "Did you know," the green haired woman began, "That this library is enchanted?"

Levy gave a slight frown, "No," Levy dead panned.

'I'm acting more like Gajeel…why?!' Levy mentally asking herself

Ellie had a small sweat drop form on the back of her head but she continued, "Well," Ellie tryng to give Levy a small smile, "Long before I came, a powerful mage created a powerful rune barrier that surrounded this library to protect it,"

Levy was beginning to soften a bit and raised a curious eyebrow, "Why?"

Ellie gave a small sigh, almost like she was going to regret it, "There is a small rumor," she began no longer looking at Levy and was paying attention to only looking to what was ahead of her, "I'm not sure if it's true, but the mage was supposedly a dragon slayer."

Levy's eyes went wide, 'A dragon slayer?'

"…And throughout his life, he collected books. So he created his own library to place all his books," Ellie gesturing to the library, "Some books were for fun and pleasure; some were for information and spells." Ellie said, and then her demeanor drastically changed. The green haired girl stopped walking, making levy stop just short from bumping into her back. Ellie looked back at Levy; Ellie's eyes looked slightly clouded and angry.

"But, there are some books…that should be burned and should be forgotten. He created a powerful spell to protect it and it will last till the test of time…" Ellie finished.

Both stood in silence for a moment until Levy broke the silence, "What kind of-"

Ellie cut Levy off by giving Levy an even darker look, the glare startled Levy.

"It's dark, too dark for mere humans, animals, and dragons to handle," Ellie hissed at Levy.

Levy was frozen, 'how dark were these spells?' Levy asked herself.

"Nod if you understand not go seeking these books out…" Ellie asked still with an angry look in her eyes.

Levy nodded

Ellie's face dramatically softened, "Good, now will you allow me to show you something?"

Levy gave another nod.

Ellie smiled, "Follow me," she turned around and began to walk when she noticed that Levy was not following her, "you coming?" she asked

There was a strange delay for Levy, her legs did not want to listen. It was almost like a small voice or it was something was telling her to run, not toward Ellie, but away. Levy tried to reassure herself but her legs didn't want to listen and move right away and her mind began to blur a bit.

"Y-yeah," Levy managed to say

Ellie nodded and began to walk as Levy followed. The girl was lost in her own thoughts, 'a powerful script dragon slayer decided to seal the library…how in Mavis does this explain the age of Ellie?'

"Levy?"

Levy snapped out of her day dream, "y-yes?"

"Were you paying attention?" Ellie asked

"S-sorry, c-can I ask you something?" Levy asked nervously.

"Of course, what is it?" Ellie said.

"How are you so young now…but you weren't last night?" Levy asked.

Ellie gave a bit of a forced smile, "the mage, when he produced the barrier, realized that he hasn't read all the books, placed a spell. So that you are young by day and do not age, but at night you continue to age and show your true age…but this spell is also one of the dark spells that you should not seek out."

Levy nodded, understanding that she should not press matters such as the dark magic in the library…but that raised other questions, why was there so much talk about dark magic and why don't they try and get rid of it?

Ellie stopped at a very large current and grabbed a tassel, "You would enjoy this," Ellie smiled quickly changing the subject.

Levy blinked a few times at Ellie as the woman smiled broadly.

Ellie then quickly yanked the tassel. The currents opened revealing a large window that showed a beautiful beach with pretty light blue water that crashed against the light yellow sands. The palm trees that rested a couple yards away from the water as light ocean wind moved the leaves.

Levy's eyes widened, "That's beautiful," she murmured to herself.

Ellie nodded with a smile on her face.

Levy's fingers feathered the glass of the window. She wanted to touch the ocean that was on the other side. She looked around the window to see if she could open it, which it didn't take too long to see that there were two door like nobs in the center of the window. Levy reached for one of them when her wrist was grabbed.

Levy froze, she held her breath and followed the arm to what she thought look like a younger Yama.

"Yama," Ellie said with a slight surprise in her voice.

Yama's hair had short spikey bleach blond hair and eyebrows to match. His eyes were brown with a tint of green near the pupils. As for the rest of Yama's face, his nose was wide and flat, his lips looked pale, thin, and chapped. His robe was a red and a pin held it at the base of his neck.

"Ellie," Yama said sternly, "I thought you would have explained everything by now,"

Ellie was about to speak but Yama interrupted her.

"I will finish from here," Yama said as he stood up straight, letting go of Levy's wrist so he could clasp his hands behind him and stared Ellie down as if she was nothing but an insect.

Ellie took a quick out take of air though her nose and walked away without saying a word.

Yama's attention finally went to Levy.

Levy's stomach did a flip.

"Ms. Levy, follow me," Yama order.

Levy obeyed, not wanting to get stared down like Ellie and be left behind.

She followed him uneasily; very fiber of her being was screaming, 'run' and 'get away'

After several turns, going down some stairs Yama stopped at a door. He turned his head to look at Levy. His eyes looked dark and cold. Then he turned his head back to the door.

"I'm not sure if you know this or not," Yama began, "but the library chose you,"

Levy frowned at the statement, although she did not reply.

"I know it's hard to understand…heck, I barely understand it myself…but it is true," Yama said with a nod.

Levy was questioning Yama and she was so much in thought that she did not hear that Yama had asked her a question.

"Levy?" Yama asked.

Levy laughed nervously, "I'm sorry…I did not catch that…"

"I asked what your favorite color was…"

"Oh…" Levy said before she thought for a moment as she gave a slight frown, "I like the color orange," Levy finally said looking up at Yama.

Yama gave a small nod and turned to the door. He opened it and to Levy's surprise, it as a closet full of colorful robes of all lengths.

Yama pulled an orange robe and gave it to Levy.

Levy took the robe, throwing it over her small shoulders. Levy looked down at her feet, the ends of the robe fell past her feet and the extra material surrounded her.

Yama sighed, "That's the smallest we have…maybe Leah can fix it,"

Levy raised an eyebrow, "Who is Leah?" Levy asked as she took off the robe off, giving it back to Yama.

"She's a friend of mine," Yama said grabbing the robe from Levy.

Levy nodded and saw Yama closed the closet door with one hand, turned to smile at the small blue hair mage, and the waved at her. He walked away, leaving Levy standing there.

**...Well, you got some answers...but there are still more questions...who is the dragon slayer? And why is there is dark spell on the library?**

**Question...Questions...Questions...when will they be answered?**

**** This is the Author, I have finished the story and I would to ask of you a favor, I would like you to go to the last chapter of the story called 'The Surprise'. Don't worry, it does not ruin the ending if you want to continue with the story And if you do not want to continue, this is your chance to decide on the next story I write...please vote before the end of February. I really want to know your thoughts :)****


	8. Chapter 7

**I love the title I gave for this chapter...it's very punny :D and this is another one of my favorite chapters. Please enjoy and review!**

**P.S. this is also the last chapter I have typed up thus far...but I will be back soon, I promise!**

Chapter 7: Fishing for Fantasies

"Gajeel," a familiar voice whispered.

Gajeel groaned a bit, he did not want to wake up. He and Lily had spent most of the night making their way to outside of the library. So now, he was asleep under a tree getting at least a few hours of sleep before he had to go into the library.

"Gajeel," the voice said again.

Gajeel sighed internally, he knew who it was, and he didn't need to open his eyes. It was Droy, apparently, Jet had told Droy to wait by the library until he brought more help. Gajeel could tell from the smell alone. The fat man was a little scared due to Levy's sudden disappearance, Droy also smelled like plants…so it was easy to tell.

"Don't wake him up," Pantherlily said, "It took us all night to get here and Gajeel has spent most of the night running…"

Gajeel felt a small smile tug on his lips, 'that's my partner…always has my back'

"But, he's a lazy oaf…" Lily said shrugging.

Gajeel's smile disappeared as a frown appeared, 'what the fuck?'

Lily knew Gajeel was listening and he was mentally padding himself on the back. However, Lily needed Gajeel to find Levy. Lily had to bring out the big guns.

"Droy, "Lily began, "If I remember correctly, both you and Jet had a crush on Levy…"

"H-how did you know?" Droy asked as his face turned beet red.

"Mirajane," Lily said waving it off, "but I think I know some else who might have a crush on her…"

Gajeel's eyes flew open, was Lily going to tell Droy about his crush on Levy? But he was not willing to risk it.

"Who is it?" Droy asked impatiently.

"Lily," Gajeel said gruffly as he sat up straight.

Lily turned to Gajeel and gave the man a small knowing smile. Gajeel's eyes narrowed at Lily.

"We need to find the shrimp,"

"Can I finish my story first?" Lily asked, trying not very hard to irritate the iron dragon slayer.

Gajeel didn't say a word, so Lily turned to face Droy when his tail was pulled and lifted off the ground.

"That's my tail!" Lily snapped.

"I know," Gajeel dead panned, placing Lily on his large shoulders.

"L-Lily," Droy tried to get Lily's attention "Who has a crush on Levy-chan?"

Lily could feel Gajeel's daggered red eyes on him and felt his tense body.

"It's nobody special, just someone from another guild," Lily waving it off.

"Do you know his name?" Droy asked curiously.

"Not at the top of my head," Lily shock his head and shrugged his shoulders

Droy relaxed and nodded, while Gajeel stayed slightly tense, trying to decide if he should yell at Lily or stay quiet until Droy leaves.

Pantherlily needed to change the subject…and fast!

"Droy," Pantherlily cleared his throat, "tell us what happened,"

Droy explained what happened, giving as much detail and information as possible to the two of them, so that it would be easier to find Levy.

Gajeel sighed once Droy finished his story.

'You got yourself in a hell of a trouble,' Gajeel thought to himself.

"Lily, looks like we have to save to the Shrimp's ass…again,"

"It appears that is the case," Lily said nodding in agreement.

"If you need any help I-"

"Droy, I have Pantherlily to help me out," Gajeel pointed out.

"And it may get messy soon, so I suggest you gain some distance before you get in the cross-fire," Lily suggested.

Droy gave a disappointed sigh, then nodded, "Gajeel," Droy began with a confidence in his voice, "If anything happens to Levy…"

Gajeel rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, I know, I know the guild will be up my butt,"

Droy stared at Gajeel for a moment, then walked to Kape, eventually disappearing down the road.

Once Droy was gone, Gajeel turned to his cat. "You owe me," Gajeel hissed at Lily, once Droy could no long hear the two walk toward the library.

"For what?" Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Don't play dumb," As Gajeel snared as he grabbed Lily's scruff, so that both were looking eye to eye.

Lily crossed his arms, "We both know that you have strong feelings for Ms. McGarden."

"And you were going to tell Droy…of all people?!"

"I was not!" Lily protested.

"Then what were you doing?!" Gajeel asked, now questioning Lily's sanity.

"Black mailing you so can get off your sorry ass so you would be Levy's knight in shining armor,"

Gajeel rolled his eyes, "Oh, while we're at it, let me kill a dragon!"

It was Lily's turn to roll his eyes, "girls fantasize being rescued by their lover, prince, or knight from evil,"

Gajeel raised a studded eyebrow, "Alright, there are two things wrong with that," he began, "one I was evil and two, I' neither of those."

"True," Gajeel frowned, "But it will make you look good and she may even consider you as a lover."

Gajee's frown darkened, "That ain't gonna happen,"

"Are you sure…think about it for a minute," lily said with a smirk.

Gajeel sighed and thought for a moment. He could feel his heart beat begin to pound in his chest, his cheeks were getting warm, and best of all in his mind. He could picture Levy with him, both of each other were enjoying each other's company and warmth.

"Alright let's get the shrimp," Gajeel said, breaking his imagination to focus at the task at hand. Gajeel placed Lily back on his shoulder.

"Right," Lily said with a nod.

Gajeel walked to the library door and just when he was about to grab the door handle when a question occurred to him.

"If girls picture guys as knights, what do they picture themselves?" Gajeel asked turning his head toward his cat.

Lily thought for a moment, "I think they picture themselves as princesses…" Lily said, taking one of his paws and rubbed his chin.

Gajeel blinked a few times and imagined Levy in a beautiful yellow-orange ball grown dress and a small golden tiara on top of her head. The image of Levy made Gajeel blush a little and then imagined her smiling. Gajeel couldn't help but blush harder.

Lily grinned, "Are you blushing?"

"No! Why would I?" Gajeel asked.

Pantherlily just smiled.

Gajeel just frowned, "Stupid cat," he mumbled opening the library door.

Once Gajeel opened the door and stepped inside and were in a sea of books.

"…Holy crap…" Gajeel gazed in awe.

"Please don't use that language in here!" an elderly woman said.

Both Pantherlily and Gajeel turned to look at the woman. She was old, had short white hair, pale skin, and wrinkles.

"We are sorry miss," Pantherlily apologized.

The woman huffed and walked away behind one of the many book cases.

"Crazy old bat," Gajeel grunted.

Pantherlily gave him a look.

"What?" Gajeel asked, acting like he was innocent.

"…Nothing," Lily shock his head.

Gajeel gave a curious look to his cat, and then turned his head to one of the book cases aisles. "We need to find the spot where Shrimp was last seen," Gajeel muttered loud enough for Lily to hear.

Lily nodded his head, "agreed,"

Gajeel's nose led the way to Levy's bag.

"That must be Levy's bag," Pantherlily said as Gajeel lifted the heavy looking bag.

"No doubt, this is hers," Gajeel said as he sniffed Levy's bag. It had the small of ink, paper, and a hint of citrus.

For Gajeel, if her smell was on his pillow, he would refuse to take his nose away from the fabric.

"How heavy is the bag," Pantherlily asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Gajeel lowered and raised the bag for a moment, "about 30 to 40 pounds…give or take a few pounds."

Lily frowned, "it can't really be that heavy…"

Gajeel raised an eyebrow, "Do you want to try lifting it?"

"Sure," Lily shrugged

Gajeel set the bag back down on the floor as Lily transformed into his warrior form.

Lily walked a few steps to the bag then lifted it, he did not say a word. Althuogh he raised an eyebrow.

"She's something…" Gajeel grinned reading Lily's mind.

"She exceeds my expectations…" Lily said lowering the bag so it rested back on the floor again.

"You can say that again…" Gajeel mumbled as he looked around a bit.

"Is that what impresses you the most about her?"

"What?"

"She exceeds expectations?"

Gajeel shrugged, then blushed, and then glared at the cat, "I'm guessing you had someone you liked when you back in Edolus?"

"Actually, I spent a majority of my time in the army and I did not have the desire to find a significant other."

"…So, you're having fun teasing me about mine?"

Lily just smiled.

"No kiwi juice for you,"

Lily gave a slight frown and then shook his head, "let's get back to the task at hand," he sighed

Gajeel nodded and sniffed around the area taking a few steps in direction and then the other. A frown formed on his face…it was a mixture of frustration and confusion. The giant man then blew air out of his noise and then crossed his arms.

"Worried?" Lily asked turning back into his chibi form.

Lily got a disapproved look from Gajeel, "No, her scent just disappears…"

Lily frowned, that was odd, "Okay, tell me, what have you figured out so far?"

"We entered the same set of bookshelves in the same as the Shrimp did," Gajeel folded his arms, "grabbed a few books," then Gajeel's face began to frown slightly. "Then it was in this area," Gajeel gestured around him, "is when she disappeared."

Lily frowned too, "I see your point of concern,"

Gajeel took a step forward, when he heard a creak. It was soft and he could barely heard it, but it was there.

Gajeel turned to look at Lily to see if he heard it too…he did. Both were looking at each other.

"…Do you think?" Gajeel began.

"it makes sense…" Pantherlily reading Gajeel's mind, "That Levy had stepped over the trap door and she somehow she found the lever that opened it…but how did she open it?"

Both were looking at each other for a moment.

"Books," they said in unison.

"So if one of the books opens the trap door. She must have activated it, allowing gravity to pull her down."

Gajeel laughed, "I love having a smart cat,"

Pantherlily chuckled

"Hey!" Gajeel barked at his cat.

"I didn't say anything," the cat shrugged his shoulders.

"Come on cat," Gajeel grunted, "we need to start pulling out books,"

Lily nodded, he was glad his partner was back to his normal self...or at least close to his normal self.

With a new source of confidence, urgency, and determination both took the books off the shelves.

Pantherlily took a small stack of books and set them aside…while Gajeel…well, he would toss them on the other side of the aisle. The books would land with soft 'thuds' as they landed on the floor and on top of other books.

"Gajeel, I think we should be more careful these books," Lily said as he placed a few books gently on the floor.

"Why?" Gajeel asked without looking at Lily.

"Well," Lily began, "What would-OW! Lily rubbed his head, "watch were you toss those!"

Gajeel turned to face Lily and mumbled a small 'sorry' from him then turned back to toss more books over his shoulder.

Lily knew that was the best he was going to get.

"Like I was saying…what would Levy think?"

"Of what?" Gajeel asked.

Lily rolled his eyes, 'so dense' he thought, but Lily kept his composure, "You throwing books over your shoulder and letting them drop like dead flys."

Gajeel froze for a moment, and then continued to toss the books, "Books aren't my thing…"

Lily shock his head, 'If you care so much for Levy, then you should care a little about the books,'

"Ghihihi!"

Lily looked up and saw Gajeel pointing to the last book on the self. "Lily we're going to fish for some Shrimp!"

**Awwww...Gajeel is a big softy...how cute!**

**"Oi, I am not...how would you like it if I grabbed yer hair for a few hours?" Gajeel sneered**

**I snicker, "I'm surprised anyone likes you"**

**"Oi, Levy likes me!"**

**"Ha, you did not deny it!" I shouted**

**Gajeel's face turns a bright red, "Fuck off" he mumbles looking away from me**

**** This is the Author, I have finished the story and I would to ask of you a favor, I would like you to go to the last chapter of the story called 'The Surprise'. Don't worry, it does not ruin the ending if you want to continue with the story And if you do not want to continue, this is your chance to decide on the next story I write...please vote before the end of February. I really want to know your thoughts :)****


	9. Author's ShoutOut!

OMG! You guys have been so supportive! Every time I see someone has read a chapter, viewed it, or posted a review. I always want to do a happy dance! (Seriously and I don't even dance!)

I am still going to continue to type up the chapters, even though my laptop is being a complete jerk. (Glares at computer in hopes that is works…but knows it is useless)

I will give my dog some credit for keeping me some company while I type these up on my home computer.

I shall update as soon as I type up a few more chapters

-Dophin1

P.S. there will be a surprise at the end of the story…so stay tuned!


	10. Chapter 8

**Hey guys I wanted to give you guys about a day or so before I update again!**

**A feel something behind me, I turn around and to see Gajeel with an evil smile on his face.**

**'This can't be good'**

**He grabs my somewhat long hair and lifts me off the ground.**

**"Suéltame!"**

**"Eh...that's ain't English...Oi, Levy care to translate!"**

***Levy walks in***

**"Gajeel, what are you doing to her?!"**

**"Payback," Gajeel grunted.**

**Levy looks at me and then Gajeel, "She said, 'let go of me' in Spanish," Levy sighed**

**Gajeel barked a laugh, "In your dreams!"**

**"I warned you," I said darkly.**

**Gajeel raises an eyebrow.**

**I kick as hard as he could between his legs.**

**He lets go of me and we both fall to the floor.**

**"Mother fucker!" Gajeel yelled in pain.**

**"That is two years of competitive swimming!" I smile proudly.**

**"I'll get you for that," Gajeel hissed.**

**I run in the opposite direction and yell, "I regret nothing!"**

Chapter 8: Book Pin

"Levy,"

Levy turned to see Ellie making her way to Levy.

"I hope Yama was not too made at me," Ellie said with a small smile tugging on her face.

"…Mmm" Levy had to think back for a moment, "…I think he was mad at first, but the fact that he gave me a cloak put him in a better mood," Levy said with a small shrug.

"Oh, that's good," Ellie smiled and then she completely changed the subject a 180 degrees. "What color did you pick out?" Ellie asked seeming to be in a better mood too.

"…Orange," Levy said simply. The color was one of her favorite colors along with blue and yellow.

"That's a wonderful color," Ellie clapped with a big smile on her face, "Did Yama give you a pin too?"

Levy gave Ellie a questionable look, "no…why?" Levy asked Ellie

"If you get a pin, then you're going to join us and you are able to use magic in the library."

"Oh," Levy was completely surprised, so this explains why she can't use magic here/ She has to have the pin to use magic, "that's good to know," the blue haired girl nodded.

"I'll go ask Yama if I can give a pin to you…where did Yama go," Ellie asked.

Levy pointd in the direction, "he left a few minutes before you came," Levy said. Ellie said her thanks and walked in that direction.

"She's interesting," Levy said to herself, not that it was bad, but she was starting to like Ellie. The woman was kind and mature…despite the fact that she may actually be about 80 years old. But if they were from the same time, they would have been good friends.

"I concur," a soft feminine voice agreed with Levy.

Levy turned around as quickly as she could and saw a slender woman. She was about a foot and half taller than Levy with Long, thin silver hair. Her eyes were a light green, her skin was fair. She wore a yellow cloak that opened in the middle, revealing a long teal dress.

Levy was a little uneasy, she didn't know why. Maybe it was the fact that Levy did not hear her.

"D-Do you know Ellie and the others?" Levy asked.

'Of course she would know!' Levy bashed herself

The woman gave a kind and gentle smile, "Not as well as you do," she said softly.

'…wait…WHAT?!' Levy was surprised by her responds

So Levy looked that woman's features a little bit more, just so she could ask Ellie or even Yama about her.

Her voice was soft, smooth, calming, and beautiful. Along with her physical features, she had all the curves in all the right places, a skinny waist…she was simply glorious. This almost made Levy jealous. Every girl that she knew had curves, a bust, and height…Levy had neither, but she was not going let that get her down.

"What do you mean?" Levy asked frowning a bit.

"It's a long and hard story to explain…" the woman said giving a sad and disappointed look on her face.

"…Oh," Levy mumbled.

There was a moment of silence, "Yes, well…" the woman said barely audible for Levy.

The two women stood their in awkward silence for another awkward moment.

"By the way, my name is Rin," the silver haired woman said with a kind smile.

"I'm Levy McGarden," Levy said as she stuck her hand out to shake Rin's hand.

Rin reached her hand out to shake Levy's hand, for Levy, Rin's hand was very cold. It was odd, but not unheard of. Some people just had bad circulation and their hands would get cold. So to be polite, Levy smiled at Rin and Rin smiled back so that both women were smiling at each other.

They let go of each other's hands and Rin placed her hands very near her. She placed them over chest, almost protectively.

"Sorry, if my hands are a little cold," Rin began, "I have bad circulation," giving Levy a weak smile.

The theory Levy had was right…however, there was a catch, 'cold hands in the middle of summer?' Levy thought mentally questioning Rin.

"Levy…" Rin interrupted Levy's train of thought. Her voice did not should as soft as it did earlier it sounded urgent. Rin grabbed Levy's hands; forcing Levy to be within a few inches of the silver haired woman face. "What ever you do… Do. Not. Accept. The. Pin!"

Levy blinked a few times out of confusion; here she was in a secret library that is hidden from mage kind for who knows how long. To be one of the few are "chosen" out of some of the most famous script mages in history! Only to have one of them to have her turn down the opportunity of a life time?!

The look Rin was giving Levy was out of concern and desperation. There was something that Rin was not telling Levy…but what it was was beyond her.

Levy slowly removed her hands from Rin's somewhat cold grip and took a few steps backwards.

"I-I…" Levy bit her bottom lip and looked away from Rin.

Rin sighed, "I understand, I just wanted to let you know…" Rin said, "you don't get an opportunity like this every day," Rin gestured to the large library.

"Yeah," Levy said in her thoughts for a moment, until a question occurred to her, "Why do you want me to refuse receiving the pin?"

Rin opened her mouth to explain, when she heard Ellie called Levy's name.

Levy looked away from Rin to watch Ellie come walking her way until Ellie was next to the bluenette.

"I'm assuming it has been boring since I left you here for a few minutes," Ellie smiled.

"N-No," Levy turned to face Rin, only to find that she was no longer there. Levy frowned, for a moment and then turned to face Ellie, "Ellie," Levy began, "did you see anyone here other than me?"

Ellie frowned, "No, I only saw you when I walked over," Ellie's frowned deepened a little more, "why do you ask?"

Levy sighs and then shakes her head, "I might be sleep deprived,"

"Then, it's a good idea to get some rest," Ellie gave Levy a weak smile.

Levy gave a small nod.

Ellie sensed Levy's frustration, "I'm going to be with Yama and I will give you your pin when you feel better."

"Okay," Levy said giving Ellie an apologetic smile, "I'll see you later."

Ellie waved to Levy and Levy returned a wave.

Once Ellie was out of sight, Levy suddenly got the feeling that she was being watched. She could feel the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. The girl looked around to see if she could find the person who is watching her, but she did not find anyone.

Levy rubbed her temples and mumbled to herself, "I'm losing my mind…" tilting her head back to where she could see the ceiling above her. Levy sighed and took a few steps back when she stepped on something. It felt small, hard, and round.

Levy looked down at her feet and the moved her foot to see what she was stepping on surprised her.

Under her foot there what looked like a button. She bent down to pick it up, she quickly realized it was not a button, but a golden pin. In the center of the pin was an open book with angel wings that were out stretched.

"How did you get here?" Levy asked herself. She has never seen a pin like this before. Levy continued to examine the pin. Unknowing to Levy, there was a slight frown on her face. While Levy was looking at the pin, out of nowhere, the lights went out.

Levy looked around confused, "What just happened?" she asked the darkness.

**Hey guys, I have great news! My laptop is working! So I am celebrating by posting this chapter!**

**...Still more questions...who is this Rin? Got any ideas? Send me a review or if you have any questions about any of the chapters I will be glad to clear it up for you guys**

**** This is the Author, I have finished the story and I would to ask of you a favor, I would like you to go to the last chapter of the story called 'The Surprise'. Don't worry, it does not ruin the ending if you want to continue with the story And if you do not want to continue, this is your chance to decide on the next story I write...please vote before the end of February. I really want to know your thoughts :)****


	11. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I am going to have a busy week and I do not think I will be able to post any chapters in that time. (sorry about that) hopefully, by Friday evening or Saturday morning, I will post a new chapter by that time.**

**...So without further delay...the next chapter!**

Chapter 9: Let the Rescue Mission…Begin!

Gajeel jumped into the trap door, expecting a couple feet below to be ground…well he was wrong. When he landed on the slide, his body weight had shifted to his upper body forward, sending the unexpected man slipped on the slide's smooth surface. Gajeel tumbled and turned, hitting the hard cold surface until he finally reached a stopping point when he finally hit the ground with a hard 'thud'.

"Gajeel?!" Pantherlily asked as he slid down the slide and landing softly on Gajeel, "Are you okay?"

"What do you fucking think?!" Gajeel growled.

"I was just trying to be nice," Pantherlily protested as he got off of Gajeel.

"Yeah, yeah," Gajeel said as he got up from the ground. Both did not know where they were, other than the fact that they were underneath a library.

Gajeel let his eyes adjust to the very limited light. He was able to see the outline of objects, but nothing more.

"Is it just me…or are my eyes not adjusting properly?" Gajeel mentioned to his exsheed.

"So you're having trouble with your eyes too," Lily stated.

With little luck on his eyes, Gajeel would have a hard time seeing what was around him. So instead, he closed his eyes and used his acute hearing to hear their surroundings. At first he heard nothing, not until he heard some murmuring and some feet shuffling.

"Lily, get ready," Gajeel said he opened his eyes, "we got company,"

Pantherlily nodded, even though Gajeel he not really see him. He summoned his magic to transfer into his warrior mode…but there was a problem…he couldn't!

"Gajeel, we have a problem," Pantherlily said

"What's that?" Gajeel asked not liking the tone of voice Lily had.

"I can't use magic," Lily said seriously.

For a moment, Gajeel thought Lily was toying with him but Lily would never joke with him at a time like this…this as bad.

Gajeel tried to turn one of his fingers into iron, to test to see if he was affected too…he was. He mentally cursed; the situation was getting worse and worse by the minute.

Gajeel and Lily found each other in the dark They were back to back…well, more like back to leg.

"Gajeel, what is the enemy doing?" Pantherlily asked, trying to look around.

Gajeel had just opened his mouth, when the chanting began. It was faint, at first, but as it continued, it was getting louder and louder. Both Gajeel and Lily stiffened, they were not sure what to expect next.

What they were not expecting was that there was a faint blue glow on the floor that surrounded the two in a large circle. At first it was hard to see what where the light was coming from. But the light quickly grew brighter and it became more obvious, they were letters, these people were Script Mages and powerful ones at that.

As the light became brighter, it lit up the area to where Gajeel and Pantherlily could see each other and the enemy. A circular crowd of hooded figures stood just outside of the lit up writing.

"Are all of these people script mages?!" Pantherlily questioned out loud.

Both, Gajeel and Lily, were looking around frantically, trying to get a sense of who their enemy was and how to escape without any serious damage.

Gajeel growled low in this throat out of frustration. Some one had to make a move…and he was going to be the idiot to do it. He charged right into one of the many hooded mages.

When Gajeel was about two feet away from the mage; Gajeel experienced a surge of electricity course through his body. He grunted in pain and then he screamed.

Just when he could move , he felt a force that had thrown him backwards. The large man skidded a few feet until he stopped a few inches from Lily.

"Gajeel!"

"Fuck!" Gajeel hissed as he slowly got up.

"You okay?"

"What do you think?!" Gajeel sneered.

The chants were becoming louder and the letter were becoming brighter.

"…This doesn't look good," Pantherlily muttered.

"No, SHIT!" Gajeel screamed.

"Nng-AHHHH!" Lily screamed.

Both were expiereced the electricity run through their bodies.

After about a minute, the electricity stopped. Both Gajeel and lily had screamed their lungs out. Gajeel was hunched over on the floor, trying to get the sweet oxygen back into his lungs. Lily lay on the floor, panting.

One of the hooded figures took a few steps toward Gajeel and Lily.

"Leave…now," the male voice behind the hood exclaimed.

"I-I'm on a fucking re-rescue m-mission," Gajeel retorted

"Oh? May I ask who this person is?" the hooded man asked.

"She's a short, blue haired guild mate Pantherlily said as he could barely stand up.

"Ah, we know her," the man explained.

"Do you know where she is?" Pantherlily asked.

"Why should we?"

Gajeel sneered, 'this wasn't looking good for this guy.'

"Well, like I said she's a guild mate…can you please give her back?" Pantherlily asked trying to be as polite as possible.

"Unfortunately, it's too late," the man sang.

Gajeel growled and sneered.

This guy is going to be so dead.

"What did you do to HER?!"

"Nothing," the man said waving his hands back and forth, "she's just become one of us…that's all," the hooded man said as he gestured to the rest of the hooded figures.

"Lies!" Gajeel yelled, he was losing control of his composure…like he had any to begin with anyway.

"She would never abandon her namaka!" Pantherlily protested.

"Is that so?" the man began, "Ellie, did you give Ms. McGarden her pin?" the hooded man asked turning his head to a particular person. The rest of the group figures looked to Ellie as well.

This said person stood there for a moment, not responding to the man's question. She lowered her head a little, looking at the floor, ashamed of herself.

"Ellie," the man's voice sounded dark and venomous, "did you give her the pin?"

Gajeel heard a large intake of air from the girl and heard a clear, "No". The circle of mages gasped and showed some signs of some panic. They began to question the woman for her actions.

"Ellie, why didn't you?!" the man nearly screamed.

"S-she said she was not feeling well," Ellie defended.

The man sneered, "I don't care!"

"I'm terribly sorry," Ellie said, trying to make things better.

Gajeel turned to Pantherlily, both were looking at each other for a moment. They were talking to each other nonverbally and they agreed on a plan. Gajeel smirked and nodded his head. He turned his attention back to the hooded figures. He needed to find a gap, a weak spot, something…anything to get out of the lettered circle of electric doom.

They finally had their chance when he saw that the blue letters were starting to slowly fade. Since everyone is getting more focused on the upset woman and not the spell.

'This is our chance,' Gajeel thought. He quickly grabbed Lily and ran to an unexpected mage. The mage did not see them coming, so when Gajeel was several feet away, the mage instinctively ducked to get out of the way. Gajeel jumped over the person and landed with a soft 'thud' continuing to run through the darkness, trying to find Levy.

"Don't let them get away!" the man yelled

"Aw…we don't have time to chat?" Lily teased Gajeel as he sat on top of his head.

"No," Gajeel teased back, "they don't like my type very much."

**Yay, Gajeel is finally in the library and is on his way to rescue Levy! * throws confetti in the air***

**So in advance, I wish all ****a safe and happy holiday!**

**Talk to all of you later**

**** This is the Author, I have finished the story and I would to ask of you a favor, I would like you to go to the last chapter of the story called 'The Surprise'. Don't worry, it does not ruin the ending if you want to continue with the story And if you do not want to continue, this is your chance to decide on the next story I write...please vote before the end of February. I really want to know your thoughts :)****


	12. Chapter 10

**So it is Friday morning not evening...but it's still Friday! Do I get brownie points for that? **

**...Anyway, I have to tell a little story, it's short. Remember I mentioned that I have been working on this fanfic for months? Well, I originally wrote this out on a notebook during the summer. When it was late September early October I decided to finish the story typing it out and stopped writing in the notebook after I finished Chapter 9. So this chapter was not in my notebook a few months ago...So in November, I was going to use my laptop, I bumped my flash drive into something and well...I could no longer access my flash drive...the chip became disconnected (cue "It's the end of the world as we know it" by REM) what made the situation worse was that I had a rough draft for a paper due the ****next day****. Thank my lucky stars that I did not close out off of Word, my rough draft paper was still up on my computer when it happened...but that did not go for the same for my typed out fanfic...I typed out 15 chapters and I was planning on going on this site and just uploading them T-T. When I went home for Thanksgiving break, I remembered I had an old flash draive that I used to use...so I'm using that and I'm just glad I wrote out all the chapters months ago when I did!**

Chapter 10: Marco Polo

Gajeel ran through the darkness, using his nose to lead a majority of the way and using his eyes trying to see if Levy was hiding in a small corner crying.

After a few minutes of running, he began to call Levy, "Oi, Shrimp! Where are ya at?"

"Gajeel!" Lily hissed, "do you want them to find us faster?!"

"We gotta find Levy and then we can kick their asses when the time comes,"

Pantherlily rolled his eyes and let Gajeel call Levy through the darkness, "Short stack?" Gajeel called again.

…

As soon as the lights went out, Levy put the pin in one of her pockets.

The girl tried to move around to see if she could, but she was blind, because of the darkness, which greatly reminded her of when she activated a trap door and fell into the library.

She kept bumping into things, walls, books, and book shelves.

"I'm going to have bruises all over," Levy complained to herself.

Finally Levy stopped walking; she did not want to have any more bruises than she did now. Standing still for a moment, Levy thought she heard a familiar voice.

"G-Gajeel?" Levy asked out loud, hoping that she did not call out to the wrong person.

A few seconds later, Levy got the response she wanted, "Shrimp?"

"I'm over here!" Levy shouted.

Then there was silence, she could not hear footsteps, breathing, or Gajeel cursing because he bumped into something…it was dead quiet.

"G-Gajeel…where are you?" Levy stuttered.

Levy could feel her heart pounding out of her chest, breathing became short and fast, she also began to tremble.

'The darkness,' Levy thought to herself as she shook like a leaf. She remembered ever since she was little, she had trouble with the dark. It had a lot to do with her past. The fact that when she was little. There was a dark guild that had come to attack her small town one quiet night. Her parents had told her to stay in her room and to be quiet. However, unknowingly to her, one of the members was able to go through solids and attacked Levy in her room. The guild member came out of the shadows and little Levy screamed and begged for her life. Just when the guild member was about to pull a dagger through Levy her mother pulled her out of his hands and her dad tried to protect them both…This selfless action angered the mage.

Somehow, Levy and her mother ran outside and just stopped in the woods, Levy's mother told her to forget about them and run for her life and that she was meant to do great things. Levy obeyed and ran, never to see her parents again.

The memory caused Levy to go deep in thought. What snapped her out of her thoughts was a large hand rough hand that had touched her from behind.

Levy memories and the events happening in the present combined into a pot of emotions and instincts, she closed her eyes tight and screamed bloody murder.

"Oi! It's me!" Gajeel shouted turning Levy around the face him.

Levy stopped screaming and opened her eyes. She saw a pair of faint red eyes that looked down at her.

"G-Gajeel," Levy managed to say as she was about to sob

"Let's not forget me, shall we?" Lily said from the top of Gajeel's head.

Levy gave a small laugh a bit then went back to her tears. They were not tears of sadness, they were relief. Levy hugged Gajeel unexpectedly; tears were streaking down her face.

"I-I was so scared-d," the crying mage hiccupped.

Gajeel was surprised by the unexpected hug from Levy. However, he allowed it. Since Levy is afraid of the dark, which did not make matters for her any better.

Gajeel slowly and awkwardly wrapped his arms around levy's small frame. He placed one of his arms around Levy's shoulders. With his other hand, he placed his hand on the crown of her head. He slowly and gently rubbed her head with his thumb through her feather like hair softly messaging her scalp.

Levy continued to sob and soak Gajeel's clothes. Although, Gajeel could care less, as long at Levy was okay and safe then he could care less what happens to his clothes.

They were like this for a few minutes this, Gajeel's senses were only focusing on Levy and Levy alone, not realizing how close the mob of hooded figures were.

"Uh, guys," Lily interrupted, "I hate to ruin a lovely and very rare moment, but we have some unwanted company," Lily said turning his voice into a low whisper.

Gajeel tried to give Lily a hard look, but the cat was right. The other mages were on their way. He could hear their soft footsteps and shouts in the distance, they had to find a hiding spot and fast.

So without thinking, Gajeel let go of Levy and moved his hands to her small waist, lifting her off the ground with ease tossing her over his shoulder.

"G-Gajeel," Levy stammered, "What are you doing?!"

"Shrimp…shut up," Gajeel ordered.

Levy blinked a few times, but did not say another word. She let the dragon slayer sneak around the maze of bookshelves. The large man finally stopped in one of the many aisles. In the middle, there was a very long ladder that lead to the top of the book shelf. He began to climb the ladder with Levy still on his shoulder and Lily still on his head. They reached the top without any incident.

Gajeel gently placed Levy and Pantherlily down.

"We should be okay for now," Gajeel whispered to the other two.

Both Levy and Lily nodded.

Gajeel crept to the edge of the book shelf to keep a close eye on the hooded mages. Levy and Lily decided to sit down and keep quite.

However, Levy began to think about the events that have happened and she began to get a bit depressed.

'This is my entire fault! If I wasn't so careless and less clumsy, none of this would have happened!' Levy thought as she pulled her knees up and curled into a ball, placing her chin on her knees.

Levy was in a battle between parts of herself. That being it was her fault and other saying she could not have prevented it.

She sighed in defeat and gave in to the fact that it was her fault, it was easier too.

Levy felt like crying, but with Gajeel and Lily here they would think that she might have gotten hurt. The blue haired mage did not want their concern or even to burden them anymore than she was now.

"Levy?" a familiar male voice grabbed Levy's attention.

Levy didn't need to turn her head to know had called her, it was Lily.

"Yes?" Levy turned her head facing the cat with a small smile.

"Is something wrong?" Lily asked with a slight concern in his voice.

The question grabbed Gajeel's attention and turned to look at Levy.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," Levy trying to convince the two that she was fine.

Lily gave a slight frown, but did not question it.

Levy gave Lily a big smile, still trying to reassure the cat. However, with the burn that she got from Natsu prevented her to do so and Lily did not look very convinced.

'If you say so," Lily said.

Levy mentally gave a sigh of relief that Lily was not going to question her anymore. She was about to go back to her thoughts when a large hand was placed gently on the crown of her head.

"Shrimp," Gajeel began, "stop lying,"

"B-But I'm not," Levy countered.

Gajeel raised a studded eyebrow, "Is that so?" he challenged.

Levy nodded.

Gajeel sighed and sat down next to her, "I don't believe ya,"

Levy frowned, 'Why do you care?!'

"That's not what is important right now," Levy said with a hint of venom in her voice.

"What is?"

"Getting out of here," Levy gestured to the library.

"Well that is high on my list right now," Gajeel said looking away from Levy to look at the ceiling, "But if yer brain ain't working like it usually does, I doubt we'll get out of here alive,"

"Why can't you use your magic and launch yourself out?" Levy asked annoyed by Gajeel's persistence.

"Can't," Gajeel shrugged and then looked at Levy.

Levy scrunched her nose, "Why not?"

"Apparently, we can't use magic; there is a pin that allows mages to use magic in the library," Pantherlily said deciding to join in the conversation.

Levy frowned for a moment, "Oh," Levy spoke as she pulled out a pin from a pocket, "You mean this pin?"

She held out the pin for both Pantherlily and Gajeel to see.

Gajeel leaned in a bit to get a better look of the pin, and then he grunted in confirmation.

"Wait, Levy where did you get that pin?" Pantherlily questioned.

Levy blinked a moment and both of the two were looking at her with curiosity and some amount of concern.

"I found it on the floor," Levy shrugged.

"If you put that pin on," Lily spoke out loud, "You'll be able to use magic,"

"Alright, put that sucker on and lead the fucking way!" Gajeel grinned.

"Gajeel, wait," Pantherlily warned, "what if there are consequences if she puts the pin on?"

Gajeel raised a studded eyebrow, he hadn't thought of that. He turned to look at Levy. The girl looked at Gajeel, then lily, and then the pin…it looked like she was weighing the options.

Gajeel did not want to risk Levy's safety; they had just found her several minutes before. What if something were to happen to the poor girl…what would he do then?

He took a breath and sighed…he was defeated.

However for Levy, this was her chance. A chance to show how strong she has gotten, but the opportunity was quickly closing…she had to act and fast.

"I'll put the pin on," Levy said with confidence.

Both Gajeel and lily looked at Levy. Her body language spoke confidence and strength. Her eyes showed a small fire in the back of her eyes. She was ready.

Gajeel frowned for a moment and then smiled crept on his lips. This is why he had a crush on the girl. She may not be the strongest, but she a spit fire when she needed to be one.

"Alright shorty," Gajeel nodded

"But Gajeel," Lily countered.

Gajeel only smiled at the cat.

After a few seconds of none verbal communication Pantherlily huffed in defeat. "Fine," Lily said bitterly, "but if this back fires-"

"Damn cat," Gajeel muttered under his breathe.

"Gajeel…" Pantherlily said in a harsh and serious voice

"I will take responsibility alright!" Gajeel yelled at the cat.

Lily nodded, satisfied with Gajeel's response, "Fair enough,"

They turned to Levy who was staring at the both of them. Not really sure what to make of the situation.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Gajeel asked, "Put the damn thing on!"

Levy obeyed and pinned it to her clothes.

They all waited for a moment. Either it being that Levy claimed that she could use magic or she would be on the floor curled up in pain begging for the pin to be removed.

"Well?" Lily asked Levy, hoping that the first option would happen and not the second.

"…Nothing," Levy admitted.

She was telling the truth; normally mages could feel magic in and around their surroundings. So when she didn't feel magic, she didn't feel magic.

Gajeel rubbed his temples; he was really hoping it worked right away. The only bright side was that Levy was fine.

"Well, at least nothing serious happened," Lily admitted crossing his paws over his chest.

However, as soon as lily had said that, Levy was feeling strange. She became tired all of a sudden. Her eyes were getting heavy and it was hard to keep her balance.

"I don't feel we-" Levy began, but did not finish because she fainted and was falling face first to meet the bookshelf.

Thankfully, Gajeel caught the girl right before she face planted on the wood.

Gajeel let out a sigh of relief, that he caught her. Now it was time to check if she was breathing. The man gently flipped Levy over so she was on her back. Gajeel could feel her soft breath escaping her mouth and her chest moving up and down.

After he was sure Levy was okay, he relaxed.

Behind him, Gajeel heard a small chuckle. The man turned around and lily stifling a small laugh.

Gajeel was confused to why Lily was laughing, this was serious!

"Let the responsibility, begin," Lily said telling Gajeel why he was laughing.

Gajeel gave a ferial growl, "Shut up!"

The outburst made Lily laugh a little more, "Well, you wanted to spend more time with her,"

Gajeel frowned, narrowing his eyes, and then looked away from the cat turning his attention to the little mage in his arms, "Not like this," he muttered.

"Let's make sure sleeping beauty is safe," Lily said teasing a little bit and then getting serious again.

"Yeah," Gajeel sighed getting up with Levy in his arms. He was carrying her bridal style, "We better hurry before those librarians kick our asses."

"Agreed," Lily nodded.

Both made their way down the bookshelf. Gajeel placed Levy in one of his large arms, cradling her. The other arm he used to help him down the ladder. They quietly sneaked their way through the library until they found an unused room.

Gajeel opened the door, letting Lily in first and then himself.

The room was very dark, "Lil', do you think you can find a light lacrima?"

"Yeah," Lily's voice said through the darkness.

There was some movement in the room until Lily found a light lacrima and returned to Gajeel with it in his hands.

The faint light allowed both Gajeel and Lily to see their surroundings.

The room was a small study room with a few bookshelves that sat against one of the walls, a table, and chairs.

Gajeel gently sat Levy down against the wall and he sat next to her sleeping form.

"I'll take first watch, go snuggle with the midget," Gajeel said poiting his thumb at Levy.

Pantherlily walked over to the other side of Levy and then he curled up into a ball. The cat closed his eyes, for a while, there was silence.

"Gajeel, we both care about her, you especially," Lily said with his eyes still closed.

"Yeah, yeah," Gajeel waved his hand knowing that Lily's eyes were closed that could not see his gesture, but he still did it anyway.

"Do we need another therapy session?" Lily teased.

"Don't even think about it," Gajeel hissed.

Lily chuckled and things went quiet again.

After about an hour, Gajeel sighed. He knew Lily was right; he just didn't want to admit it.

Gajeel kept his ears open for any movement near them near them. Thankfully, Gajeel could only hear footsteps and voices in the distance, but never near them.

It was possibly about three hours since he and Lily last spoke when Gajeel heard movement. It was close.

Gajeel turned his head toward the door…it was not coming from out there…Gajeel realized it was either Lily or Levy moving in their sleep.

"You still awake?" Lily asked.

"You want to switch?" Gajeel asked.

Lily stood up, stretched for a moment and walked around Levy to face Gajeel. "Yes, do _you_ want to snuggle with Levy too?"

"Yer joking at a time like this?" Gajeel raised studded eyebrow.

Lily shrugged, "I enjoy her company too."

Gajeel huffed, he was getting nowhere with this conversation, "Fine, I'll rest,"

"That's a good dragon slayer," Lily patted Gajeel's foot as if he were some kind of pet.

"Do you have a death wish?" Gajeel asked giving Lily a frightening look.

"You know that look doesn't affect me and Levy anymore,"

Gajeel didn't say a word for a moment, "I liked you better when you were asleep,"

"I would say the same to you too," Pantherlily smiled.

"Damn cat," Gajeel muttered before he closed his eyes.

Lily stifled a laugh at Gajeel's comment.

While Gajeel, himself, tried to ignore the laugh as he feel asleep.

**So I have a few comments and I have not responded to them...and I feel like a jerk for not responding...so my response to the reviews!**

**To ThreeDarkAngels, Thank you for reviewing to my story, it makes my day when I see a review on my story!**

**To JinxedCalinet, Thanks! I generally do not like to write, so when someone tells me that it is written well, I want to jump up and down on my bed like a kid again.**

**To Digi-fanCapp, I understand what you mean about people having cold hands in general, but that is not what I was going for...you may have to think outside of the box and also...during the winter or when I'm in a cold room. My hands and or my feet will get cold and I literally will not feel it until I touch them with my hand or my legs...**

**To Elfjefiederelfje, Thank you for the comment and I enjoy sharing my story with you guys and expect more stories to come...my ideas come out like rabbits!**

**** This is the Author, I have finished the story and I would to ask of you a favor, I would like you to go to the last chapter of the story called 'The Surprise'. Don't worry, it does not ruin the ending if you want to continue with the story And if you do not want to continue, this is your chance to decide on the next story I write...please vote before the end of February. I really want to know your thoughts :)****


	13. Chapter 11

**So this chapter is a baby chapter...but that is okay, there is some humor...although, I have been told by my family members that I have a bad sense of humor. :S**

**So last night I checked how many views I got... a 1,000+ views (fangirl squeal) I then checked how many followers I have 11 (smiles from ear to ear). I know that is not a lot...but I am still new at this...besides, my writing can only get better from here right? So please enjoy, follow (because I like more followers), and review!**

**Hiro owns everything.**

Chapter 11: Plan Making

Levy woke up with a sore back, as if she was sleeping on the floor…but she was sitting up…on a wall? However, she was leaning on something that was just as hard and warm?

"What took you so long to wake up?" a gruff voice asked interrupting her thought.

Levy turned in the direction of the voice and she had to crane her neck up to face Gajeel.

The man was sitting next to her; he was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed. That is when Levy realized that she was leaning on Gajeel. The blood began to pool to her cheeks, then she quickly sat straight no longer relying to leaning on the dragon slayer.

Her face quickly burned up on her face and her heart began to pound out of her chest.

"U-Um…I'm sorry" Levy somehow managed to say, as she bit her bottom lip.

'How embarrassing!' Levy thought as she bashed in inner thoughts to think of something…anything for the awkward silence to go away.

"Good morning Levy," Pantherlily greeted breaking through Levy's mental panic.

"Morning…wait, is it morning?" Levy questioned frowing at both of their statement.

Gajeel nodded with a grunt.

"Levy, by the way," Lily began, "what is on your face…it looks like a burn," Lily pointed to the left side of her face.

Levy placed one of her hands on each cheek and felt the slight sting of the burn that Natsu had accidently giving to her a few days earlier.

"Oh, well," Levy began, "Natsu and Gray had a fight a few days ago and I was in the crossfire and Natsu accidently hit me with one of his flames," Levy shrugged

For Levy this was no big deal…as for Gajeel, well, it was the complete opposite.

'That guy better get his will written when I come back,' Gajeel thought to himself as he slowly and painfully dug his nails into his skin, fully knowing that there will be red crescents on his arms. Though he could care less of what happened to him, he was more concerned about what Levy went through while he was away!

Both Lily and Levy noticed dark purple aura was emanating for Gajeel.

Levy, without thinking, slowly moved a few inches away from Gajeel, not wanting to deal with a dragon slayer's magic…again.

However, the awkward silence returned...with a an awkward vengeance.

Someone needed to lighten the mood…but how?

Levy stared at Gajeel for a moment then looked at Lily.

"What happened last night, I only remember putting the pin on," Levy asked breaking the silence.

The question brought Gajeel back to reality. He stopped digging his nails into his arms and relaxed a bit. He took a deep breath through his nose to give himself a moment to calm himself down before he could answer Levy.

"After ya put that thing on, ya fainted," Gajeel said now looking at Levy.

Though both Lily and Levy could see Gajeel was still giving off some dark aura from moments earlier

Levy was almost speechless, 'faint?' she thought. Though Levy did not have a clear explanation to what happened to that night. What did occur to her was that the pin could have caused it.

'So why did the pin cause me to faint...but how?' Levy thought with a slight frown appear on her face.

Levy was deep in her thought for a moment. She went to move a little when she felt her soreness on her lower back. Earlier it was bearable, however, this was later. Finally having enough of her sore back Levy decided to was time to stand up to stretch her legs and the rest of her body. However, when she did so, her legs almost gave out on her. Levy had to quickly readjust her legs several times so that she did not fall over. After Levy found her stability, she gave a small sigh of relief.

"Levy can you walk?" Pantherlily asked as he walked over to Levy, making sure that if she did fall, he could call Gajeel in a split second.

"Yeah," Levy began, "I just felt weak for a moment but I'm okay," Levy reassured Lily.

Unexpectedly, Levy's stomach growled loudly in protest of food.

Levy's face turned a bright pink.

Gajeel laughed loudly at the girl's reaction.

Levy pouted and turned her face away from the dragon slayer. Embarrassed by the fact that her stomached growled and Gajeel decided that the situation was funny.

"If you wanted food, you could have asked," Gajeel said between laughs.

Levy couldn't think of a comeback, do to the fact that every passing second her face was slowly turning into a bright red because she was too embarrassed to say anything.

After about a minute, Gajeel collected himself and tried to hand Levy something.

Levy slowly turned her head to see what Gajeel was trying to give to her. In his large hand, there was a small baggy of some crackers, there were not much, there were probably about five large squares. She stared at it for a moment, not sure what to do with it.

"Do ya want it or not?" Gajeel asked impatiently shaking the bag back and forth.

Levy took the bag, mumbled a 'thank a you' quiet enough for only Gajeel to hear. She ate the crackers, it was not much, but it was food none the less and she are the small amount of food greedily until there were no more crackers in the bag. She put the bag in one of her pockets to throw away later.

"Alright, let's get out of this hell hole," Gajeel said getting up and dusted off his clothes.

Levy looked at Gajeel and quickly was consumed in her thoughts. She couldn't agree more with Gajeel…which for her, is a first, but aside from the fact that they were trapped in the library. Levy would be more than glad to be trapped in a library with limitless knowledge, just not today.

The thought made Levy a little sad. She would enjoy reading the books that were held in the library. However, she had friends in and out of the guild. She may spend a majority of her time reading books but when she put down the books, she enjoyed the time with the people around her...but even if she wanted to stay...the blue haired girl could not be selfish...everyone wanted to go home. So home for Levy was not the library, it was the Fairy Tail Guild, because for Levy, that was home. The thought made the blue haired girl smile. 'Home, is where the heart is…' Levy thought to herself, 'well for me, where all my favorite books are…' Levy smiled a little bigger at the thought.

"Oi, Shrimp," Gajeel said placing a large hand on Levy's head, bring her out of her lovely thoughts and into reality.

Levy ltilted her head to see the large man standing...more like towering over her and his large hand ontop her head.

"I called ya a couple times," Gajeel said, trying to act as normal as possible because deep down he was worried about Levy.

"I'm s-sorry, I was lost in thought," Levy smiled. It was true; the girl was lost in her thought.

Gajeel raised a studded eyebrow, then nodded. The man could tell if anyone was lying to him and Levy was not...and Levy was not the kind of person who lied often...what did she have to gain if she did lie?

"Like I was saying earlier," Gajeel began taking his hand off of Levy, "we need to get out of here,"

"So we need to come up with a plan," Pantherlily began, "being that we are the most familiar with the library, " Pantherlily said referring to Levy, "we both want you to tell us what you know of this place,"

Levy looked at both Lily and Gajeel and then nodded, she told and detailed everything that she could remember. She even mentions the other residents that made their lived in the library, especially Yama and Ellie. Two of the people that Levy knew the most.

After what seemed like hours, Levy finally had told the two everything. It was important for the two to know as much as possible, especially Lily who asked for this much information. Whom was quite pleased with the information. However, for Gajeel, he did not remembering that much information all at once. It felt like his head was going to explode for the enormity of information and felt a head ache coming on.

A large part of him wanted to hit his frustration to the wall, but that would get the attention of everyone and they would have to find another place to hide until they finally make if out. So Gajeel resorted to literally bite his tongue until he could taste the metallic and iron from the blood in his mouth.

Pantherlily placed his paws on his hips and gave a smile, "Thank you Levy, we can use this information to our advantage," the cat nodded with a smile plastered to his face.

Both Levy and Gajeel raised their eyebrows at Lily.

Lily's smile only seemed to get bigger, as if he had won a large box of kiwis. Then the cat began to pace back and forth while talking to himself.

Apparently thinking of a plan.

"Does he always act like that?" Levy asked Gajeel.

Gajeel quickly got the taste of blood out of his mouth and shock his head, "I've never seen him do this before." He admitted raising his eyebrows even higher on his face.

Lily continued paces, talking to himself, and readjusting his paws from folding his paws in front of his body, to his hips, and to his chin.

They both watched Lily curiously as he walked back and forth until he finally stopped in front of them

"I got a plan," Lily began, "and it's fool poof!"

Levy blinked a few times, not sure how to respond. If the plan worked perfectly even with the minor hiccups that Levy may cause, like accidently hitting or bumping into something…then it was worth a try.

"Alright cat," Gajeel began, "Let's hear it," as Gajeel crossed his arms to look quite large and in charge, though, everyone in the room that Lily was in charge, because he had a plan.

Lily smiled, "alright, listen up you two, because I'm not going to repeat it."

**...Like I said...a baby chapter, not as good as I want it...Anyway...I have reviews I got to respond to...shall we see what I say?**

**To ThreeDarkAngel, is uploading the next chapter soon enough? (laughs a little)**

**To Digi-fanCapp, Okay, I will be honest, I smiled and laughed a little at your review (in a good way of course) tension + some humor + a crush from both people = for some of the best and some of the funniest romantic gestures**

**** This is the Author, I have finished the story and I would to ask of you a favor, I would like you to go to the last chapter of the story called 'The Surprise'. Don't worry, it does not ruin the ending if you want to continue with the story And if you do not want to continue, this is your chance to decide on the next story I write...please vote before the end of February. I really want to know your thoughts :)****


	14. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! ...Good news, new chapter!**

**So last night I was writing chapter 13 and I was watching one of my favorite shows! It's called Forever, It's about Doctor Henry Morgan, New York City's star medical examiner, has a secret. He doesn't just study the dead to solve cases, he does it to solve the mystery that has eluded him for 200 years - the answer to his own inexplicable immortality. ( I cheated and got it off the ABC website to watch the show on the internet) But there is someone else who is immortal too! *Gasp* he's lived for 2,000 years! They reveal who it is in the most recent one...my mouth just dropped to the floor. I want to see the next episode so badly! T-T but they have not aired it yet!**

**Enough about that T.V. show, did you guys see Fairy Tail Season 2 episode 38?! I saw Gajeel blush! I laughed! I had to back up a few seconds to read the subtitles on what he said**

**(one fan girl moment...later!)**

**...I'm going to be ranting about the shows that I watch all day if I don't stop...so on with the chapter!**

Chapter 12: Jail Break!

Gajeel opened the door slightly to see if any of the mages were outside of the door. The man did not hear anyone and he did not see anyone, but that did not mean that they were not close. He sniffed the air, the coast was clear. Gajeel opened the door further until he could slip out without making any noise.

Lily followed right behind Gajeel and Levy followed Lily.

They crept around the book cases occasionally they would stop to make sure none of the mages were near them. If there were any that were too close for Gajeel's comfort, he would lead them around them a different way. They continued this start and stop motion for what seemed like hours.

They rounded a rounded a corner, where there were mountains of books. There was a very small aisle where a person could barely walk through.

They could go back to a different aisle, but they were running out of time and they could get caught…they had to risk it.

Gajeel first went through, followed my Lily and Levy.

Levy had to be careful, more careful than she usually was. Being that she is accident prone did not make the situation any better for her.

Levy carefully made her way through. She made sure that she only lightly touched the books with side of her arms and or the back where the aisle was becoming too small, even for her.

After they were about half through, Levy did not knock over a single book. The little blue mage was proud of herself and even smiled.

However, during her prideful moment, Levy was not paying attention and bumped into some books. Levy's first reaction and instinct was to prevent the large stack of books from falling. She threw her hands on the books to stabilize it. Once she knew that they would not fall, Levy slowly and carefully stepped away from the towering books. But because she backed away from the books, she bumped into another large pile of books causing it to fall onto another pile creating a domino effect of books.

Levy gave a small 'eep!' and closed her eyes tight as the books avalanched on top of her. Burying her alive in a mound of books.

After a few seconds, Levy moved one of her hands in an upward direction. She had to move a few books out of the way so she could pull herself out. As she was continuing, she felt a large hand engulf her small hand. She would have expected the hand to be rough and forceful. However, it was gentle and it pulled her out with ease.

Once she was out of the book pile, the hand did not let go. It continued to pulling her through the air, and then she finally hit something hard on her chest.

Levy opened her eyes to find herself on Gajeel's back.

"G-Gajeel," Levy stuttered.

"You have to be more careful," Gajeel said giving a toothy smile.

"Why am I on your back?" Levy asked.

"You made a lot of noise and some of those fucking librarians are on their way,"

Levy gave a slight frown, "that does not explain why I'm on your back,"

"You'll slow us down with your small strides,"

"Oh," Levy said as she placed her hands on Gajeel's shoulders.

Gajeel grabbed Lily by the scruff and placed him on his head.

"Why am I the pack mule today?" Gajeel grumbled.

"Don't ask me," Lily said as he held on to Gajeel, "You were the one who picked me up,"

"Tsk," was Gajeel's response before he placed his hands behind Levy's knees and ran a full sprint.

Levy could feel the wind through her blue locks, not that she minded, but the fact that she was a bit of a burden to Lily and Gajeel did not help. She buried her head in Gajeel's hair and the poor girl just wanted to disappear.

'A burden…that's what they see ma as,'

Lily noticed Levy's strange behavior and did not like a very depressed Levy. No one likes a depressed Levy; it was like a cloudy day on a supposed sunny day. The cat got Gajeel's attention and motioned to Levy.

Gajeel turned to look at Levy, he quickly realized that Levy was depressed and he became concerned.

"Oi, Shrimp," Gajeel said getting Levy's attention.

"Hmm?" was all her only response.

'That's not good' Gajeel thought as he bit his lip.

"Remember what I said during the S class exam?"

Levy remembered, how in Earthland would she forget, 'I will make you big'. Levy decided to nod her head instead of using her voice

"I can't keep it if you're sad so many fucking times,"

Lily wanted to face palm, 'Idiot!' But to Lily's surprise, the rude pep talk worked. Levy slowly lifted her head until she could feel the wind blow on her face.

"Take a left after that bookcase," Levy pointed to a specific bookcase in the distance.

Gajee did as Levy instructed…unless a mage was near. They needed to get out A.S.A.P.

After several turned and close calls, the three finally made it to the base of the slide.

"…Finally," Gajeel sighed.

"We are not done yet," Lily snickered.

Gajeel raised a studded eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Levy sighed, she had to spell is out for the man, "He means you have to do all the work to get up there," Levy pointed to the ceiling.

Gajeel growled, "Lil, ya could have just told me!"

"Hey," Lily shrugged, "I can't use magic,"

"Hey, Shrimp, what about you?" Gajeel asked.

Levy thought for a moment, she did not have the chance to test out her magic ability once they left the room. Possibly because they were on the run and the thought did not cross their minds.

"I haven't tried…" Ley admitted.

The bluette tried a simple and common spell…nothing came out.

"Can't," Levy shrugged.

"Shit," Gajeel breathed, "you both are lazy,"

"Hey now, it is not my fault I can't use magic," Lily protested.

"Supposedly the pin was to allow me to use magic…but I can't," Levy shrugged again.

"Fine," Gajeel snapped, "let me do all the fucking work,"

"Just until we reach the top," Lily said.

Gajeel grumbled, which resulted in a laughing Lily.

"Alright," Gajeel said pumping himself up, "here we go,"

Gajeel stepped on the slid, "Yo, shorty, I'll need to use my hands to help us get out of here, so ya better hang on or else yer going to be falling to yer death,"

"That's very reassuring," Levy breathed sarcastically as she wrapped her arms around Gajeel's neck and wrapped her legs around Gajeel's waist freeing Gajeel's hands to climb.

Gajeel responded to Levy's comment with a small laugh.

"Gajeel, I know you are concerned about Levy, but what about me?" Lily asked curious what the big man will say.

"You'll be fine," Gajeel said waving his hand.

Lily frowned, "as your partner, I'm slightly insulted by that,"

"Lily, I can hold you, so you don't fall," Levy suggested.

"Hey, I need to bring you back in one piece, not in pieces!"

"But Lily is your partner," Levy pointed out, "You guys need to take care of each other,"

"Gajeel…does this remind you of something?" Lily teasing Gajeel about their 'therapy section'

"Cat…DON'T. YOU. DARE!" Gajeel hissed.

By this point Levy was confused and that would lead to her asking questions and if Levy was correct, Gajeel did not want to be questioned.

"Can we get going?" Levy asked.

"Yeah," Gajeel breathed.

Gajeel ran a few steps onto the slide until he could place his hand on one of the edge and throw himself over. He did this repeatedly, running and jumping higher and higher. There were a few times where Gajeel lost his balance and made Levy a little squeak and Lily held onto Gajeel a little tighter.

"Relax," Gajeel said annoyed of how much faith Levy and Lily were giving him.

"Once we are out of here," Levy said tightening her hold.

They were about half way there when Gajeel commented, "it's a good thing yer both light," Gajeel said as he jumped several feet to catch the side of the slide and pull himself up with ease.

Levy rolled her eyes.

It took about five minutes before they finally reached the top.

"Alright Shrimp, ya do the honors and open that god damn door," Gajeel grinned.

Levy looked up at the trap door, it was several feet above her head, "Um, Gajeel, I'm too short and I don't have the leverage to open it."

Gajeel sighed, "Hold Lily for me,"

"Am I some kind of toy to you?!" Lily yelled onto of the slayers head.

Gajeel did not respond, however he give a small laugh.

Levy did what Gajeel had asked. She gentally grabbed the cat from the man's head and held Lily in her small arms.

What Levy was not expecting was that the said man moved his arms to grab both of her upper arms.

"W-What are you doing?!" She shrieked.

"Stop yer screaming, so I can put you on my shoulders," Gajeel grumbled.

Levy did stop and Gajeel lifted Levy high enough so she could sit comfortably on his shoulders.

"Alright, open the trap door," Gajeel ordered pointing to the trap door.

Levy nodded, placing Lily back on Gajeel's head and she reached as far as she could. Her fingers could barely reach the door.

"I…can't reach it," Levy whined

Gajeel grumbled, "Why are ya so short?!"

"I'm sorry, why are you so flipping tall?!" Levy snapped back.

"It's ain't my fault," Gajeel countered.

"That's your answer," Levy huffed.

"Guys please, I would like to get out of here," Lily interrupted.

"Tell that to shorty," Gajeel pointed his thumb in the direction of Levy.

Levy frowned, if Gajeel wanted to play it that way…then so be it!

The small mage quickly grabbed Lily off Gajeel's head and smacked him as hard as she could upside the head.

"What the fuck woman?!" Gajeel screamed.

Lily sighed as the two continued to banter at each other like two year olds fighting over a toy. What broke his thought were the distance voices coming closer.

"Uh, guys," Lily tried to get their attention…nothing.

"HEY!" Lily screamed, "We are attracting unwanted company!"

"Shit!" Gajeel hissed.

"Don't blame it on me," Levy said with some slight venom in her voice.

Gajeel gave her a hard glare and Levy returned one, neither willing to back down on each other, until finally Gajeel broke the gaze by looking up at the trap door.

"So how the fuck are we supposed to get the fuck out of here?" Gajeel asked snarling a bit.

"Levy," Lily began, "kneel on one of Gajeel's shoulder…Gajeel, hold on to Levy's legs so she does not fall," Lily ordered, his military background kicking into high gear.

Both nodded at the same time and quickly went into action. Levy handed Lily to Gajeel, so the cat sat comfortably in the man's arms and then she awkwardly and very ungracefully moved to one of his broad shoulders. Levy placed both of her hands on Gajeel's head slowly lifting one of her legs to kneel on Gajeel's shoulder. The last leg was the easiest, being that she only had to take her leg off of Gajeel's shoulder and kneel on the same shoulder. Thankfully for everyone there were a few complaints from the slayer.

"Yer pulling my hair," Gajeel snarled.

"I thought girls were more concerned about their hair," Levy teased with a big smile on her face.

Gajeel did not say anything, other than the fact that he would get back at her when everything was back to normal.

Once Levy was on Gajeel's shoulder and Gajeel had a secure grip on her legs. Levy went to reach up for the trap door. Her small fingers tips gripped either side of the door.

With on Levy's might she pulled.

Just as she was about to give up, the door moved ever so slightly.

A fire of determination lit behind her eyes. Levy took her hands off the door for a moment and she her hands to numb the pain and get the blood back flowing to her hands again. She repositioned her hands to get as much of the door as possible. The bluette pulled as hard as she could until her hands became a bright red.

When suddenly the door opened, for a split second Levy felt relief wash over her, but as quickly as it came it was gone. Levy was falling forward. Panic was quickly replaced.

'This is not good!' Levy thought.

But she only fell a few inches before she abruptly stopped, she then remembered that she was on Gajeel's shoulder and the man was holding her up…and train of thought left when she felt something hard hit the back of her head.

Zooming back to reality, Levy realized that the trap door had hit her on the back of the head. Some tears escaped her eyes and instinctively, her hands flew up to the impact.

"Ow,"Levy whined, trying hard not to burst into tears.

"Levy are you all right?" Lily asked.

Levy nodded in response.

"Shrimp," Gajeel said, getting Levy's attention.

"Y-Yeah?"

Gajeel opened his mouth closed it for a moment and then opened it again, "You go up first, then Lily, and then me,"

"But, how am I supposed to get up there?" Levy asked rubbing her head to dull the pain.

"Stand on my shoulders," Gajeel reasoned.

Levy blushed; she was wearing a dress… 'What if Gajeel looked up?'

As for Gajeel's thoughts… 'What the fuck were you thinking?' scolded himself, '! She's wearing a dress!'

Both were submerged in their thoughts, but Gajeel resurfaced first, he gave a sigh, "I ain't going to look up," the man said.

"Don't worry Levy," Lily getting her attention, "I'll make sure Gajeel doesn't do anything," Lily said patting Gajeel's head.

Gajeel growled very low in his throat.

Levy looked up at the trap door, it was not far, and it was only about three feet from her head. She bit her bottom lip. Uneasily, Levy tried to stand on Gajeel's shoulders.

Levy needed help. She could not act Lily, he could not use magic. The only person Levy could ask Gajeel.

"C-Can I-I" Levy stuttered out.

"Spit it out," Gajeel frowned.

"Help me," Levy murmured softly.

Gajeel raised an eyebrow, "How?" he asked.

"Lend me your hand,"

Gajeel raised his hand, Levy eagerly grabbed his hand, squeezing it quite hard and raising it a little higher. She slowly then pulled herself up.

Gajeel quickly understood what Levy was trying to do and slowly raised his hand as Levy stood on his shoulder. He could feel Levy's legs shaking like leaves.

Gajeel tightened his grip on Levy's hand, not a bone crushing grip, but a gentle yet firm hold on her small hand.

Levy finally stood up on Gajeel's shoulder; however her legs were still shaking.

"I'm going to keep a hold on ya," Gajeel said.

"M'kay," Levy nodded her head.

Gajeel slowly let go of Levy's hand and quickly placed it on her ankle. When Gjeel was sure he had a firm hold on one of Levy's ankles, he took his other hand so it went across his body and placed his other large hand on her other ankle. Once he did that, Levy's legs significantly shook less.

"How are ya doing?" Gajeel asked, wanting to look up, but couldn't because Levy and Lily would scream at him for looking up.

Levy looked up; she was really close to the opening. She then stretched her arm up to touch the edge of the opening; however, levy was not tall enough to pull herself up and out.

"I'm not tall enough to pull myself up," levy said looking down.

"Lil, do they know where were at?" Gajeel asked softly.

"They are in the general area, but they have not pinpointed where we are at," Lily said looking over Gajeel's hair.

"Alright, lift this foot up," Gajeel tapped on one of Levy's ankles.

Levy obeyed and slowly lifted her foot.

Gajeel could sense the hesitation and uneasiness "Don't worry," Gajeel said as he kept a firm hold on Levy's ankle.

"What are you planning?" Lily asked.

"Okay," gajeel ignoring Lily, "I'm going to place my hand under yourfoot and push you up…alright?"

Levy nodded, "Okay,"

Levy quickly grabbed the edge of the opening, "I'm ready,"

Gajeel did exactly what he said. He let go of one of Levy's ankles and placed it under her foot as he slowly pushed Levy's leg up, levy shifted all her weight on Gajeel's hand, raising the girl a good two feet.

Levy pulled herself up, leaving Gajeel's large and firm gasp on her foot and she was safe in the normal library.

"Alright, I'm up," Levy called down to both Gajeel and Lily.

Both boys looked up and saw a smiling Levy.

"Alright Lily," Gajeel said as he took the cat by the scruff, "Your turn,"

"Alright," Lily nodded.

There was a moment of silence between the two. Gajeel broke the silence by giving a small evil like smile and a little laugh.

'This can't be good,' Lily thought.

…And Lily was right; Gajeel threw …well…more like chucked the cat through the opening.

Lily howled in surprise as he flew through the air.

Levy, being the good person that she was, caught the cat in her small arms as he made his decent back down.

"What is wrong with you?!" Lily yelled at Gajeel.

Gajeel laughed loudly from below.

"Gajeel," Levy pleaded.

Gajeel settled his laugh for a moment and appeared from the opening.

"Don't get your panties in a twist," Gajeel said towering over Levy and Lily.

Levy puffed her cheeks and turned around to march out of the library.

"Where the hell are you going?!" Gajeel asked

"Back home!" Levy spat.

Gajeel frowned and lookedat the piles of books, and then noticed Levy's duffel bag.

"What about your bag?"Gajeel called out.

"You can carry it," Levy turned to give Gajeel an evil smile.

"Is that how you thank me for saving your ass?!"

Levy turned her back, laughed a little and continued to walk towards the exist.

Gajeel grumbled a bit, he bent down, picked up the duffel bag, and placed the strap over his shoulder.

"Come on Gajeel," Levy called out just by the entrance of the library.

Gajeel couldn't help but smile, only a little as he made his way to the entrance of the library.

**...They are out...And that chapter took a while to type...it was 9 pages on Word...**

**Time to celebrate! Who has the party dip? (looks around) ...no one... oh well. I have been busy for the past few days so I had a recent plan write and type up to Chapter15 until the new year...but that's not going to work out...I would have to stay up late and get little sleep for that to happen...and I can't function with little sleep. I need to have at least 7 to 8 hours a night...So I'm just going try to finish writing and typing Chapter 14 before the end of December.**

**...It's review time!**

**To Digi-fanCapp, I blame my recent busy schedule and maybe some eggnog for the typos...Wait, I can't blame the eggnog! It's my favorite holiday drink and the fact that my family and I have not consumed as much as we have in the past. This year we only got one carton...in years past we bought at least 3 to 4 cartons of eggnog.**

**...Which bring me to my last thing...if you see any typos and or errors that can be fixed, please tell me. I want everyone, including myself, to enjoy the story...okay?**

**Please follow, review, and favorite!**

**** This is the Author, I have finished the story and I would to ask of you a favor, I would like you to go to the last chapter of the story called 'The Surprise'. Don't worry, it does not ruin the ending if you want to continue with the story And if you do not want to continue, this is your chance to decide on the next story I write...please vote before the end of February. I really want to know your thoughts :)****


	15. Author's Shoutout II

**Hey guys, I want to apologize for not updating yet T-T I have been working on the next chapter for the last few days...and I will just say, when I said one chapter was big. This chapter is nothing compared to that chapter...it's a monster I tell you! It's a Megalodon (an ancient shark that used to live in the time of the dinosaurs(they are cousins of the Great White)) chapter and it's not done yet! But do not worry, I will update soon because I am closing in on the end of the chapter...so I will update later today (even though for me it is like 12:30 in the morning, which is late for me and I need to go to bed soon)**

**I shall talk to you all later.**

**-D1**


	16. Chapter 13

**So...this chapter is about 6,000 words...that explains why it felt so big...it's twice as big as the other chapters! But that's pretty impressive to write it down on a notebook and then type it out over a span of a few days...**

**Okay, so the last chapter I posted, I accidently put it as 13, not 12. But don't worry, I fixed it...but because I fixed it, all the views that looked and read the chapter are gone because I had to completely delete it to fix my mistake. But that was my fault...so no worries.**

**...This chapter title...umm...lets just say I'm mean and or a jerk...don't worry though! Everything will work out in the end, okay! No sad endings in this story, I personally hate sad endings, sad music, and sad movies...I cry easily.**

**Also, I'm sorry if chapter 11 felt a little rushed, I had a really, really busy schedule...**

**So...my excuse for chapter 11!**

**22 to the 23: Clean the house and get everything ready**

**24:Christmas Eve: Make Paella, it's a Spanish (from Spain) dish. It basically has fish, shrimp, clams, chicken, some steak/ beef. Really good, just take all day to make**

**25:Christmas: Make food and prepare the house for the surprise party for my dad**

**26:Day after Christmas: get the house ready and host the party**

**27: celebrate my grandmother's birthday**

**So yeah...I was busy...but I did go in and made a few changes, tell me what you think...okay? ...okay!**

**This chapter has some humor, serious, and some Galevy moments that will make you fangirl/ boy all over the place! Please enjoy, review, favorite, and follow!**

Chapter 13: Back Down the Rabbit Hole

The three walked out of the library a few minutes ago. But before they could officially leave Gajeel had left his bag just outside of the library. Now, with all bags accounted for they made their way back to Kape.

"It's so good to be outside," Levy cooed as she enjoyed the warmth of the sun warming and her surroundings. Being trapped in the library took its toll on the girl, so she enjoyed every ounce of the outside world.

"I thought you liked that library," Gajeel teased with a snicker in his voice.

Levy was about to say something, when she abruptly stopped and looked at her feet.

Gajeel did not notice, until he could no longer hear Levy's small footsteps near him. He turned around to see Levy standing in the middle of the path looking at her feet.

"Shrimp?" Gajeel asked trying very hard not to sound concerned.

"Levy?" Lily asked looking up at the girl, being that he was resting nicely in her loving small arms.

Levy looked up at Gajeel for a moment and smiled at the man.

Gajeel was not sure how to respond... he was quite taken back; one minute Levy just stopped walking and the next she is smiling at him.

"I would rather be stripped of my magic and hate reading than to be away from my friends at the guild," Levy smiled as she tilted her head slightly to the right. Letting her side bangs fall a bit.

Gajeel blinked at Levy's response and was beginning to understand what Levy meant. She was willing to give up a large part of herself…she was willing to give up reading and her magic…to be in the guild…just for them. The thought made Gajeel's cheeks and the tips of his ears to become warm. And another warm feeling arose, it was coming from deep inside his chest and in his stomach…the feeling was strange yet normal at the same time.

'I'm not blushing…she's not cute…she's adorable…What the fuck is happening to me?!' Gajeel panicked, he had to say something…anything!

"Ya may do that, but I'm sure as hell won't do that," Gajeel trying to sound as normal as possible…in the back of his head he face palmed himself, 'smooth move,'

Levy just gave a big smile at Gajeel. The girl jogged a few steps to catch up to the man and they both continued to walk toward Kape together.

The rest of the walk did not take long to finally arrive to Kape. They could see in the distance the large clock tower near the town square, it read that it was noon. So by the time they arrived to Kape, it would be about five minutes past noon.

When the entered the town square, the three recognized a familiar voice that grabbed their attention, "LLLEEEEVVVVYYYY!" the voice boomed.

They quickly turned in the direction to the familiar voice. To no one's surprise, the person who was calling levy was none other than Droy, the large man was running, or at least trying, to greet levy.

Levy quickly set Lily down on the ground and took a few steps to greet Droy, who squeezed her half to death.

"D-Droy," Levy rasped tapping one of Droy's large arms, "I-I c-can't breathe,"

Gajeek was left standing there for a moment watching the scene between the two friends.

Jet and Droy were the same…they were hopelessly in love with Levy. Gajeel rolled his eyes at the thought of Levy's sidekicks having a big crush on her. However after that thought, he bit his bottom lip when a new thought occurred to him…he too, had a crush on the girl, he just hid it…well at least he tried anyway.

"Alright, "Gajeel barked, "She's fine," Gajeel gestured to Levy, "now stop with the damn hug fest!"

Droy looked up at Gajeel for a moment and slightly tightened his hold on the small woman and then slowly loosened it. The chubby man looked down at Levy.

Levy smiled up at Droy, "I'm okay…really," Levy trying to reassure Droy.

Droy let a small sigh and let the small girl out of his arms. Once he did that, he asked millions of questions concerning from her health to her sanity, dealing with the dragon slayer.

Gajeel growled, this is why he did not like Jet and Droy, they held grudges against him. So in a protest manner, Gajeel physically got in between Levy and Droy. Gajeel folded his arms and looked down menacingly causing Droy to cower slightly at the sight of a frightening Gajeel.

"Um…Droy," Levy asked peeking behind Gajeel's large body and trying to break some of the tension, "Is there a hotel near here?"

"There is only one hotel in this town," Droy trying very hard to stay calm with a somewhat angry Gajeel.

"Well, where is it?" Gajeel asked, bringing the attention back to him.

Droy looked up at Gajeel and then Levy. The chubby man was more comfortable speaking to Levy than to Gajeel, so he spoke to Levy when he spoke, "It's that yellow building," Droy began as he turned his large body to point to a small yellow building near the town square. It had a few nice little windows and a wooden door,

"How cute," Levy clapped.

"Let's go check you in," Droy insisted as he went around Gajeel body to grab Levy's hand and drag her to the small hotel.

As Droy dragged Levy to the hotel. While Droy was busy, Levy turned her head to give Gajeel and Lily an apologetic smile.

Gajeel raised one of his eyebrows slightly upward at Levy's gesture and gave a slight blush.

Gajeel grumbled and he and Lily followed Levy and Droy to the hotel.

Droy quickly opened and door and practically shoved Levy through the opening.

Gajeel didn't like how Levy treated, even though Levy has known Droy almost her whole life…He took a few fast and large steps toward the door.

Just as it was about to close, Gajeel caught it with one of his large hands to enter into the small hotel.

The hotel's lobby was somewhat large. The floor had large rusty red tiles. The walls were a light brown. Near the main door were a few small potted plants, as well as the desk, which sat on the right side of the room, and on the other door way that led to the rooms to the hotel.

"Welcome," a man welcomed the four of them from behind his desk.

Levy skipped her way to the desk and asked, "Do you have any rooms?" Levy asked with a smile.

The man nodded, "let me check," he smiled.

Levy nodded and patiently waited.

Both Droy and Gajeel made their way to the front desk and waited just behind Levy.

The man flipped through a small log book that kept track of all the rooms that were available. He stopped on a page and gave a slight frown for a moment.

The man behind the desk looked up at Levy and the men behind the girl, "how many of you are checking in?" he asked.

"Those three," Droy pointed to Levy, Gajeel, and Lily.

"Umm…are you comfortable sharing a room?" the man asked uneasily.

Levy blinked a few times; did she hear the man right?

"Are there two beds?" Levy asked giving a forced smile, hoping it was true.

"I'm afraid not," the man sweat dropped.

Part of Levy's world crushed and burned to a lovely blackened crisp.

"A-Are you positive?" Levy whined

The man nodded.

Levy wanted to bang her head against the front desk.

"Ya got a problem sharing a room with me?" Gajeel asked behind Levy.

Levy turned to face Gajeel, the said man towered over the small mage with folded arms.

"Levy…what if we share?" Droy asked smiling, "We've known each other for years,"

Levy was now between a rock and a hard place. Both boys were willing to share a room with her. If she went with one person, the other's would be hurt and vise versa.

Levy bit her bottom lip, trying to think of a solution to the problem.

"Is there another hotel," Levy asked pleading.

The man shook his head.

Levy was about to to give up when she got an idea. She turned around to look at Gajeel, Lily, and Droy.

"What if you three share?" Levy asked.

The three guys looked at her for a moment before anyone spoke.

"How hard did that trap door hit ya?" Gajeel asked as a slight frown appeared on his appeared on his face.

Droy took a few steps toward Levy and placed his hand on levy's forehead, "Are you sick?" Droy asked concerned.

'Well, that backfired,' Levy thought.

"Well, what do you guys suggest?" Levy asked raising her arms above her head.

There was a moment of silence, "Rock, paper, siccors?" Gajeel suggested.

"I'm not some kind of toy?" Levy pouted.

"Geez," Gajeel rolled his eyes, "Don't get your underwear in a twist, it was just a suggestion,"

…That did it.

Levy's demeanor changed, she quickly turned to face the man behind the desk, purchased the room for the night, and grabbed the key from the man.

The boys just watched Levy curiously as she spoke with the man.

The blue haired mage turned her attention back to the two men and cat.

Levy had a serious look on her face and if looks could kill, she would have killed two Gajeels in an instant.

"Gajeel, put my bag on the floor," Levy ordered.

Gajeel raised a studded eyebrow, questioning the bluette, but he did what he was ordered to do. So he gently placed the bag on the floor and stood back up.

"Lily," Levy pointed to the cat, "We're sharing a room,"

"O-Okay," Lily managed to say.

"Woman, what the fuck?!" Gajeel growled, obviously shock that he has to share a room with Droy. Both men did not like each other and along with the fact that his partner in a different room…how in Earthland was the man going to sleep? Snuggle with one of Droy's hand…Ew…gross!

Levy placed her hands on her hips and her look darkened at the two.

"If you two stopped complaining and thought of a solution…MAYBE you two wouldn't be sharing!" Levy snapped.

Both Gajeel and Droy feel silent, both were thinking that an angry Levy was just as scary as an angry Erza.

Levy grabbed her bag and Lily from the floor, placing the cat in her arms.

She marched out of the lobby, leaving the Iron Dragon Slayer and the plant mage watch her march to her room for the night.

After Levy and Lily entered the hallway, Lily asked, "Was that necessary?"

"Yes," Levy huffed as she set her bag down in front of their room.

"Is it now?" Lily questioned.

Levy took the key and unlocked the door to the room. She grabbed her bag from the ground and entered the room.

The room was simple, but nice. There was a door to the left that led to the bathroom. Further into the room, there was a large bed to the left of the room. To the wall in front of Levy, and next to the bed, there was a large window that showed the scenery. The wall to the right of the room had a small desk and a full length mirror.

Levy sighed as she set her bag on the bed.

"You know how stubborn a lot of the Fairy Tail members can be," Levy sighed.

"All Fairy Tail mages are stubborn," Lily corrected.

"Especially Gajeel," Levy rolled her eyes.

"Let's not forget about Natsu," Lily nodded.

"Why do dragon slayers have to be so stubborn?" Levy raised her arms up in defeat.

"I blame their dragons," Lily nodded.

Levy sighed and nodded.

They sat in silence for a moement, enjoying the moment when Lily thought of something.

"So," Lily began, "Why were you venting about Gajel so much?" the asked curiously trying to hide a smile.

The question caught Levy off guard, "what do you mean?' Levy asked showing a slight frown appearing on her face.

"What I mean is, normally when a girl like a guy," Lily began, "she will notice all of his faults but also his values,"

Levy could feel her cheeks start to burn, "W-what are you talking about?"

Lily tired even harder to suppress a smile, "What I mean is, do you, Ms. Levy McGarden, have a crush on Gajeel Redfox?"

At this point, Levy's face was a bright red, a red that would put Erza's red hair to shame. "Wh-why should I t-tell you?" Levy said as she sat on the bed, crossing her legs and tried to look away embarrassingly.

"What if he likes you back?" Lily shrugged.

"Does he?!" Levy asked wide eyed

"That's for me to know and you to find out…besides, all you have to do is ask him," Lily said smugly.

Levy blinked a few times at Lily. Then buried her face in her hands wildly shook her head.

"I can't," Levy voice was muffled by her hands.

Lily frowned, "and why not?" he folded his paws over his small body.

Levy took her hands off of her face. Her face was flushed, "How could he…how can he?" Levy began, "I don't have the body," Levy gestured to herself, "I'm short and I'm one of the weakest members in Fairy Tail!"

Lily was outraged by Levy's outburst, he transformed into his battle form and firmly placed his hands on her small shoulders.

"There are mistakes everyone makes, "Lily began, "and there are a lot of things he regrets…Especially what he did to you seven years ago, and there is nothing…and I mean nothing with your body type," Lily shook Levy's body a bit, "You may not be the strongest, but you are one of the smartest mages in the whole guild," Lily smiled down at Levy. "I have been told multiple times of how you were able to deactivate Freed's runes.

Levy was only able to sit on the bed and stare T Lily as the cat spoke.

Once Lily was done, Levy felt touched, maybe there was hope for her. "L-Lily…do you think…you could give me a minute to recollect myself?" Levy asked Lily.

Lily nodded, he let go of Levy;s shoulder and shrunk back to his normal size. The cat made his way to the door and before he left, he turned to speak to Levy.

"I will be back in a few minutes," Lily said.

Levy smiled and nodded, "Thank you,"

Lily nodded again and left.

Levy climbed onto the bed, curled herself into a ball.

The girl needed some time to think. She closed her eyes for a moment then grabbed the pillow hear the head of the bed and a few inches above her head. She hugged it in a fedal like position with the pillow in her arms.

Satisfied, Levy closed her eyes again. Sleep took over her as she laid there.

…

Lily walked down the hall, he was trying to find Gajeel and Droy.

He finally did find them by the two shouting, yelling, and screaming at each other.

Once outside of the door, Lily knocked on the door and entered, knowing all well that he would have to let himself in.

"Does anyone in Fairy Tail act their own age?" Lily asked.

"What do you want traitor?" Gajeel growled at Lily.

"Can't I be with my favorite dragon slayer?" lily smiled.

Gajeel narrowed his eyes at Lily for a moment, "Where's shorty?" He asked completely changing the subject.

"In her room," Lily began, "She's had a long day and she's taking it easy,"

Gajeel nodded, satisfied with the answer. However Droy was not, he wanted to be near Levy, to make sure that she was alright.

"Droy," Lily began, making his voice sound serious, "Levy, just got back she's had a very long day,"

Droy sighed in defeat and nodded.

After several moment of silence, Gajeel declared that he was going to train.

"I'll join you," lily said as the two left the room.

They walked down the hall until they were near Levy's room.

"I'm going to go tell Levy, it will only be a moment," Lily said as he opened the door.

Lily went straight to Levy, who was sound asleep on the bed hugging a pillow in her arms. Lily did not want to disturb Levy, so he let the small girl sleep and went back to Gajeel.

"She's asleep," lily told Gajeel as Lily closed the door.

Gajeel nodded and both Lily and Gajeel left the hotel, making their way to the town square, then made their way to the surrounding wooded area.

"So you want to take your frustration and anger out on training?" Lily asked as they walked further into the woods.

"You're damn straight," Gajeel said

"What are you frustrated about?" Lily asked raising an eyebrow.

Gajeel sighed in defeat, as much as he wants to keep quiet about his feelings; he knew that Lily would keep asking him until he caved.

"She makes me want to keep her in a large box," Gajeel said as he made a box with his hands, "Just to keep her safe…"

Lily chuckled.

Gajeel gave Lily a hard look, causing Lily to laugh a little harder.

"Let's just train," Gajeel grumbled.

"Yes," Lily agreed

Lily transformed into his warrior form, pulled out his sword and a smirk appeared on his face, "Let's train,"

"You're on," Gajeel smiled back.

The two trained until the sun began to set.

"Ya tired yet?" Gajeel asked as beads of sweat fell down his face.

"I could ask you the same thing," Lily said as he shrunk back to his chibi form.

"Tsk, at least I'm not out of magic," Gajeel teased.

"At least, I'm not scared telling a girl how I feel," Lily countered.

"What did you say?" Gajeel asked threatened as he morphed one of his hands into a knife.

Lily shrugged, "it's true…so man up,"

Gajeel stayed silent, he turned his hand back to normal and they made their way back to the hotel.

They walked down the hallway together until lily stopped just outside of Levy's room.

"We should probably check on Levy," Lily suggested.

Gajeel grunted in agreement.

Lily opened the door; everything was the same when Lily had left it.

Levy was on the bed cuddling a pillow; her breathing was soft and relaxed. Her blue hair lay on top of her child like features.

Gajeel couldn't help but smile a little. He gently brushed her hair out of her face.

"Do you want to keep an eye on her while I get us some food?" Gajeel asked Lily.

The cat nodded and with that Gajeel shoved his hands pockets and left the room. He slowly and gently closed the door behind him. He walked down the hall way once again and out of the hotel once again.

The man walked around the town for a while until he found a small store that sold small meat pies.

Gajeel entered the store; he looked quite menacing and scary when he entered. The cashier almost told Gajeel that they were closed! Thankfully, the cashier did not say this to Gajeel and the large man got about fifteen small meat pies in a large plastic bag, it was enough food for everyone to eat, not including Droy.

"Thank you," the cashier chimed.

"Yeah," Gajeel waved as he walked out the door and made his way back to the hotel.

Once he opened the door to the room Lily and Levy were in. Gajeel saw that Levy was awake. Her hair reminded him of a lion's mane, the blue hair flying in all different directions.

The thought made his cheeks blush a little.

"Enjoy your cat nap?" Gajeel asked as he strolled in the room.

Levy gave a small laugh, "yeah sorry about that," levy admitted.

"Yeah," Gajeel said as he sat down on the bed in between Levy and Lily, "I bought us some food," Gajeel raised the bag to show Levy.

"Oh, Levy was surprised by the fact that Gajeel did something remotely nice, "Thank you,"

"Yeah whatever just don't expect me to do anything nice again in the near future," Gajeel crossed his arms over his chest.

"I won't," Levy smiled.

Levy reached into the bag and took out a meat pie.

"They're so cute!" Levy cooed.

'Not as cute as you,' Gajeel thought as he reached into the bag.

"May I have one," Lily asked.

"Sure," Levy said as she reached into the bag again to take out another meat pie.

"Here you go," Levy smiled as she stretched over Gajeel to hand Lily a meat pie.

"Thank you," Lily said as he took the pie.

They ate in silence until Levy broke the silence, "Does Droy know you got these?" Levy asked.

"He can get his own food," Gajeel said as he took a bite of the pie.

Levy did not like the reply from Gajeel and gave a slight frown.

In protest and a bit of rebellion, Levy took a few pies from the bag and made her way to the door.

"I'll be back," Levy told lily and Gajeel.

"Where are ya going?" Gajeel asked with a full mouth.

"I'm going to give Droy some of these pies," Levy smiled as she left.

Gajeel growled once Levy was out of site. Then he stuffed the rest of the pie in his mouth in frustration.

"Aww…is the dragon slyer pouting?" Lily teased.

"Wanna go?" Gajeel asked, a sinister look in his eyes.

Lily gave a small chuckle, "now, now, you don't want to look bad in front of Levy,"

Gajeel growled again, "remind me why you're my partner again,"

"You were desperate to have a cat," Lily snickered.

"I was not desperate," Gajeel spat.

"Or were you lonely?" Lily teased

"You make me sick sometimes," Gajeel snarled at the cat.

"You make everyone sick,"

Gajeel was about to say something else when Levy returned to the room.

"How did the fat man like the pies?" Gajeel asked as Levy walked into view with his bag in her small hand. Levy gently placed the bag down on the floor near the bed.

"Droy decided to leave because he did not want to share a room with you," Levy said as she placed the pies back in the back and forcing a smile.

"I won't want to share a room with his either," Gajeel laughed at the situation, glad that things were looking up.

"I was just hoping you guys would get along," Levy said as she sat down next to Gajeel.

Gajeel shrugged, "They just don't like me…like I care anyway,"

"I told them to forgive you," Levy hissed.

"I don't care if they forgive me for what I did," Gajeel began, but what cut off by Levy.

"It's not just them who have to forgive you…but yourself, you have to forgive yourself for what happened,"

Gajeel was stunned, he couldn't speak.

"Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift, that is why it is called the 'Present'"

Again, Gajeel was speechless.

Levy's little speech and her persistent for Gajeel to forgive himself quickly was added in the, this-is-why-I-like-her-so-much list.

Gajeel had to look away from the girl because he could feel a blush start to appear on his cheeks.

Levy thought that Gajeel did not like the quote and was a little saddened.

After a few moments for Gajeel to compose himself, he turned his attention back to Levy who had an upset look on her face.

Gajeel turned to Lily for help. The cat gestured the man to comfort Levy.

"It's easier said than done," Gajeel said trying to give a small smile.

"But it's been seven years," Levy frowned.

"It feels like it was last year," Gajeel rolled his eyes.

"Yeah," Levy nodded.

There was some silence between the two mages. It was not an awkward or one that required someone to speak, this one was comfortable.

Gajeel grabbed two meat pies from the bag. He was thinking about eating both when he handed one of them to Levy.

"Oh, no thank you," Levy began, "I ate quite a bit."

"Nah, you need to eat up so you can grow a few inches," Gajeel smiled as he teased Levy.

Levy puffed her cheeks and pouted, "Meanie"

Gajel laughed.

"How is that funny?" levy shrieked.

Gajeel just laughed harder, he was laughing so hard, in fact, he fell on the floor.

Without thinking levy, instinctively threw the meat pie at Gajeel's face.

The pie landed with a loud 'splat', the meat and the crust fell off his face.

Levy placed her hands over her mouth immediately after she did it, she regretted her action.

There was a surprise and shocked look on his face.

Lily looked at Gajeel and then at Levy, surprised that she threw food at Gajeel.

After a moment of silence, Levy burst out laughing.

"Why are ya laughing?1" Gajeel asked embarrassed and mad.

"It's all over your face," Levy said in between laughs.

"Ya threw the fucking thing at my face!"

"It's in your hair too!" Levy laughed louder.

Gajeel quickly got up from the floor and ran to the bathroom. He quickly turned on the light.

Sure enough there was food slowly running down his face and there was food in his hair.

"Shit!" Gajeel growled.

Gajeel walked out of the bathroom, Levy had settled down and her laughter finally died down.

"You'll pay for that," Gajeel spat.

Levy quickly became fearful; she angered the Mighty Gajeel Redfox.

Gajeel marched over to Levy and lowered his head so that his face was mere inches away from Levy's.

"You're so going to pay for that," Gajeel smiled evilly.

Levy did not respond.

Gajeels' smile only got bigger; he quickly took one of his hands under Levy's thighs and the other hand in the middle of her back. The movement only lasted a few seconds, just enough time for Levy to register what is going on. Until she was abruptly moved upward, Gajeel had lifted Levy from the bed, making Levy's face a few inches away from the ceiling.

"Ga-Gajeel," Levy stuttered as she slowly moved her head to try to see Gajeel, though that was quite hard being that he right under neither her.

"I ain't setting you down, you threw the pie in my face,"

"Gajeel!" Levy squirmed and whined.

"Hey, I may a hold on ya, but if you keep squirming like that, you'll fall and I won't catch ya," Gajeel advised.

"Lily," Levy begged for help.

"Sorry, Lev, " Lily began, "this is completely out of my control,"

Levy sighed, "Okay Gajeel, what do you want from me?"

"Hmmm…how about you make me iron whenever I ask for a month,"

"Sounds easy enough," Levy shrugged.

"Ah, but I'm not done yet," Gajeel smiled.

Levy frowned and stayed quiet until Gajeel spoke again.

"I want to help train ya,"

"That's a strange request," Levy noted.

"No it ain't!" Gajeel snarled, "I want to stop saving your ass every fucking time you go on a mission!"

Levy sighed, she was oddly vulnerable. So if Gajeel trained her, she may have an edge against her opponents. Besides, Gajeel was one of the strongest mages in Fairy Tail.

"Okay fine you have a deal,"

Gajeel laughed and finally set Levy down on her feet.

"Now," Gajeel began, "Thanks to you, I have to shower to get rid of this smell and food,"

Levy giggled a little causing Gajeel to roll his eyes, he quickly grabbed some clothes from his bag.

Once Gajeel disappeared in the bathroom and a few moments later the water began to run. Levy decided it was time to read one of the books that she got from the library. So she crawled to her bag grabbed a book out.

The girl was quickly immersed in her book that she did not noticed Lily cuddle beside her.

Levy was too busy to notice that Gajeel had got out of the bathroom. He had shorts and a black T-shirt.

'She's reading, that explains a lot,' Gajeel frowned, 'she would literally spend all night just reading…'

Gajeel walked over quietly, making sure that he was just outside of Levy's line of sight. He took his index and thumb finger to pinch one corner of the book. In one swift movement, Gajeel pulled the book out of her hands.

"Hey!" Levy protested

"You have plenty of books in that bag," Gajeel pointed to Levy's bag.

"But I was reading that!"

"Yeah, and if no one takes that book out of your hands, you won't have the chance to take a shower and change," Gajeel said as he placed the book on the bed.

"How late is it?" Levy asked slightly frowning.

"8:30," Gajeel smiled shoving his hands in his pockets.

Levy got off the bed and went to her bag and realized that she did not have a change of clothes.

"Hey Gajeel?" Levy asked.

"What?"

"Can I borrow a change of clothes?"

"Why did ya forget a change of clothes? Gajeel raised a studded eyebrow.

"I was just here to get some books; I didn't expect to be spending the night here,"

"Ya should have at least a change of clothes," Gajeel folded his arms.

Levy pouted.

Gajeel rolled his eyes; he went to his bag and dug through his bag.

"Here," Gajeel handed Levy a shirt and shorts.

"Thank you," Levy chirped as she made her way to the bathroom.

Gajeel went on the bed; he used his arms to act as a pillow for his head. He closed his eyes, he wanted to sleep so badly, but he wanted to make sure that the water had started.

Once he heard the water start to run, Gajeel finally feel asleep.

It took Levy about twenty minutes to finish her shower. She dried her hair and her body really quickly.

Levy slipped on the shirt, "It looks like a baggy dress," Levy mumbled as she examined herself in the mirror. She then put on the shorts; they would fall down if she didn't hold them up. So she tied the strings to tighten the shorts.

Satisfied that the clothes will stay on her body, Levy left the bathroom with her clothes on hand. She placed her clothes on top of her bag.

Levy made her way to the bed and quietly grabbed the book on the bed; she tried to quietly climb on the bed. She found a nice small spot near the head of the bed; Levy began to read when her book was taken from her again.

"Gajeel," levy hissed.

Gajeel had one red eye open to look at the girl, "you need your rest," Gajeel said, his voice was muffled by his arms.

Levy pouted, "Fine,"

Levy grabbed the book, flipped through the pages until she found the page she was on last; she book marked it and went to place the book on her on top of her clothes.

The blue haired girl went to turn off the lights when she realized that there would barely be enough room for her to sleep, since Gajeel took up the majority of the bed.

"Hey Gajeel, can you move a little so I have enough room to sleep?" Levy asked politely.

Gajeel did not really want to move, but Levy did have a point. He sighed and moved to one side of the bed. He grabbed Lily and cuddled with Lily.

"You never saw this," Gajeel said with his eyes still closed.

"Saw what?" Levy smiled.

"Good," Gajeel said.

Levy turned off the lights and made her way to the bed. She crawled on the bed, pulled the covers over her body, and began to fall asleep.

A small smile crept on her lips, 'this isn't so bad,' Levy thought as sleep took her.

It didn't take long for Levy to be fast asleep.

It was probably a few hours into Levy's sleep when she woke up. She was oddly uncomfortable.

Finally having enough, Levy sat up. To her surprise, she was no longer on the bed.

Levy moved her hands beside her, her surroundings felt hard. Panicked, Levy casted a light spell.

To her absolute horror Levy found herself on the floor surrounded by books and book shelves.

Levy was back in the library.

"H-How?" Levy asked out loud.

**...Please don't hate me because it's a bit of a cliff hanger! You guys got a really big chapter and I promised that I would post it before the end of December! ...And I did keep my promise!**

**Time to view some comments and reviews!**

**To Bookworm4life105, thank you so much for reading the story! I put so much heart, soul, and time into it**

**To Elfjefiederelfje, thanks for catching my mistake for chapter 12...and I did fix 11...and I got the idea of once I finish the story, I will go back and add more detail, so everything flows better**

**To Guest, I smiled so big at your comment...(here is what Guest said) "More I need more please can't stop reading", that is the kind of reaction a writer wants to hear/ read C:**

**To Digi-fanCap, they are a cute couple aren't they!**

**To Deathstar6506, this story was originally meant to be a Galevy fan fiction. I don't have anything against Natsu and Lucy, they are my favorite characters...it's just I have been so far into the story that it will be hard bring them in at this point. But I'm quite sure that they will come in once everything is done.**

**I personally want to give you all hugs...but I'm a college students and studying to become a graphic designer...so I literally have no money...but I will send one through the internet! *internet hug!***

**Have a safe and happy New Year!**

**** This is the Author, I have finished the story and I would to ask of you a favor, I would like you to go to the last chapter of the story called 'The Surprise'. Don't worry, it does not ruin the ending if you want to continue with the story And if you do not want to continue, this is your chance to decide on the next story I write...please vote before the end of February. I really want to know your thoughts :)****


	17. Chapter 14

**So...did everyone have a good New Years?! I hope so! Here is the next chapter, it is shorter than 13, but things are heating up very fast!**

**Oh and did you guys notice the Kung Fu Panda quote! Here it is if you did not catch it! "yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift, that is why it is called the present."**

**"You made me look like a fucking teddy bear in the last chapter!" Gajeel yelled at me as he storms in my room.**

**"Well you are!" I snapped.**

**Gajel narrowed his eyes and took my glasses on my face and broke them into a million pieces**

**"Serves you right for making look like a pansy," Gajeel smiled somewhat evilly folding his arms over his chest.**

**"Um...you know I got contacts about a week and a half ago...right?" I asked.**

**"Can you see out of them?" Gajeel frowned**

**"I got used to them pretty quickly actually," I admitted.**

**Gajeel just storms off and slams my door.**

**"Okay, thanks for talking to me..." I shouted, "...I think..."**

**Enjoy, review, follow, and favorite! (I don't bite, I promise!)**

Chapter 14: S.O.S

How in Earthland, did Levy find herself in the library again?! And how is she able to use magic?! When Levy was in the library earlier that day, she was not able to use it earlier…it would have been helpful if she had the use magic earlier!

The little blue mage racked her brain for answers. She had to think back to all the things she did earlier in the day. There was only one thing that came to mind…

"The pin," Levy muttered to herself.

But there was a problem with that theory; Levy took off the pin before she went to bed. Thinking some more, Levy remembered reading several years ago the Council had banned a pin. The pin is said to take a small amount of magic from mages, the giver and the receiver of the pin. What the pin does is once the pin absorbs and identifies the giver and receiver. Once the receiver of the pin leaves for whatever reason, the pin, will slowly gather magic from the receiver to teleport them back to the giver. What is the frightening part about the pin is that if the giver is a strong enough mage, they are able to deactivate the receiver's magic along with the fact that, if the receiver throws the pin away and gains as much distance as possible. The pin will transport itself to the receiver and bring both itself and the receiver back to the giver.

Levy frantically looked around, she looked on the floor to see if she could spot it's reflective surface…nothing.

The blue haired girl then turned her attention to her clothes. She checked the shorts and shirt that Gajeel let her borrow. She used her hands to pat herself, trying to feel where the pin might be.

She's read from accounts that sometimes, the pin hides.

Just when Levy was about to give up, Levy felt something near her shoulder it felt smooth and hard.

Levy awkwardly and clumsily fumbled to grab the pin on her back.

But because it was in an awkward position, Levy found it hard to grab the pin.

After several minutes of trying and attempting to take off the pin, Levy gave up, but she knew that the pin was at fault.

"I need to contact Gajeel," Levy muttered to herself.

A few days ago Levy had read a book that allowed a script mage to communicate with another mage.

The most important thing about communicating with Gajeel, was that Levy had to very familiar with the Iron Dragon Slayer. Being Levy, the girl has spent the most time with the man than any other person, besides Lily.

The girl quickly wrote, 'paper' in the air. A piece of paper appeared and floated to the floor. Then Levy wrote 'pen'. A small pen appeared in Levy's hand. She had to send Gajeel a message and had to make it to the point.

Levy quickly wrote, 'Help, I'm back at the library – Levy'

She quickly folded the paper, so that the writing was on the inside, so that the other side of the paper showed. Levy scribbled 'Gajeel' on one of the sides.

"Okay," Levy breathed, the girl needed to do was to send Gajeel the note by writing, 'To Gajeel Redfox'. Though, the book said that it was easier said than done. It required an accurate image of the person in her head while creating the spell to said person.

Levy took a breath; she had to get it down right the first time. She had no idea how much magic the spell could use.

With Levy's left hand, she held the note so it lay on the palm of her hand. Levy then prepared her right hand to write in the air. But before Levy could write the spell, the girl has to visualize to a T.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Levy began to visualize Gajeel. She pictured Gajeel with his black mane; he called hair, his tan skin, the piercings that decorated his face, and his red eyes.

With the image of Gajeel in Levy's mind, she lifted her hand and wrote over the note 'To Gajeel Redfox'.

In that moment, Levy no longer felt the weight of the paper in her hand.

Levy slowly opened one of her eyes to see an empty hand.

"I hope it worked," Levy sighed as she opened both of her eyes.

…

Gajeel was sleeping soundly when he shifted one of his legs to the other side of the bed. He opened one of his eyes to see that it was empty.

The large man opened both of his eyes, to make sure that his eyes were not playing with him…sure enough; the small girl was not there.

Gajeel thought it was strange, but did not worry about it.

'She might be in the bathroom' Gajeel thought.

The large man relaxed, closed his eyes, and took a big deep breath through his nose. He was about to fall asleep when an uneasy feeling washed over him.

He frowned, not sure why he felt uneasy. Everything was fine, Levy…

Gajeel opened his eyes, if she was in the bathroom he would have heard either the toilet flush or the water from the sick…he heard neither.

The dragon slayer sat up on the bed, with a sleeping Lily still in his arms.

Not wanting to wake Lily, Gajeel set the cat on the bed gently.

He quickly got out of the bed and walked to the bathroom. The Iron Dragon Slayer listened carefully, but there was no sound from the other side of the bathroom.

There was a heavy feeling in his chest…was this worry?

Gajeel walked back to the bed when he noticed a piece of paper on the bed. It was neatly folded as it rested on the bed.

He slowly leaned over the bed to look at it. It has his full name it and it was written neatly. Gajeel frowned slightly, not sure what to make of the situation. Then a familiar aroma hit his nose…it smelled like pen, paper, and citrus.

'Levy!' Gajeel thought as he quickly grabbed the letter. He opened it up quickly, it was simple and to the point.

"How…" Gajeel gritted his teeth and wrinkled the paper.

"Gajeel?" Lily woke up as he rubbed his eyes.

"Levy needs my fucking help…she's back at the library," Gajeel hissed.

Lily frowned, "how?"

"How the fuck should I know?!"Gajeel snapped.

"Alright, you change clothes while I will get our things ready," Lily said.

Gajeel could only nod, he quickly grabbed some clothes, not really caring if they matched and changed.

"Ya ready?" Gajeel asked once he was done changing into a black tank top and cargo shorts.

"Let me zip this up first," Lily said as he quickly zipped the bag.

Gajeel quickly shoved his boots on his feet, not bothering to put some socks.

"Ready?" Gajeel ask as he walked up to Lily and the bags.

Lily nodded, "let's go save Levy,"

"Good," Gajeel nodded back as he grabbed the bags from the floor.

Gajeel opened the door and both left the room.

"it would have been great if Droy was still here, we could have used the help," Lily sighed.

"Tsk, I would have done all the work anyway," Gajeel rolled his eyes.

Gajeel walked through the lobby, since it was early in the morning; no one was at the front desk.

"Do ya think you can get the front door?" Gajeel asked turning to face Lily.

Lily flew and opened the door for the dragon slayer. Gajeel walked through the door without a word, Lily knows that this was normal for Gajeel not to be polite and often did not thank for the small things. However, Gajeel only had one thing on his mind, 'save Levy'. So once Gajeel went through the door, Lily went around the door and flew right out.

"What are we going to do about the bags?" Lily asked.

"Like what we did last time, set them just outside of the library,"

Lily nodded, "Sounds like a plan,"

…

Levy waited impatiently, she kept the darkness at bay by keeping the light spell activated.

She finally sat down on the floor, with her back against a book shelf. In a normal situation, Levy would pull a book out and read, however, this was not a normal situation.

It was several minutes until Levy got the feeling she was being watched.

Slowly, Levy stood up and prepared to write a spell at any moment.

Then there were footsteps coming closer and closer toward her. Levy stiffened.

"We knew you would be back, it was just a matter of time," a familiar male voice said in the darkness.

Levy turned her body in the direction of the voice. A frown formed on her face…she was ready.

A figure stood just outside of the light's reach.

"What do you want?!" Levy sneered.

"Nothing," the figure seemed to shrug, "Just came to get you so you could join us…that's all,"

"Show yourself!" Levy hissed.

There was a small chuckle and the figure revealed himself.

"Yama," Levy spat.

Yama laughed.

"Fire!" Levy shouted as she shot a fire spell at Yama.

"Guard!" Yama shouted, countering levy's spell as the flames hit the barrier and scattered and disappeared.

Levy clenched her teeth, Yama had experience, knowledge, and power over Levy…she was the underdog in this fight.

Yama smiled evilly and created a rune spell that surrounded Levy.

"Wh-what…the?" Levy said as she looked at the purple letters that surrounded her.

"I shall talk to you later Ms. McGarden," Yama turned, waved, and began to walk away.

"I can get myself out of here," Levy smiled smugly.

Yama stopped, turned his head, smiled, and said "lightening"

A bolt of lightning crazed Levy's right arm.

Levy looked at her arm; there was a burn that was beginning to turn a rough bright red. 'At least it's not from a dragon slayer,' Levy thought as she placed her hand over the burn. It hurt when she touched it, but she's rather deal with the burn than Yama.

Yama's smile got bigger and more inhuman, "Good Night,"

Something hit Levy and she blacked out.

**...Yama is pretty evil...I guess we'll have to see what he does to Levy...(smiles evilly)**

**Thankfully Gajeel and Lily are on their way to save Levy again...or will it be too late?! *gasp* **

**But aside from trying to panic you guys of what kind of torturing cliff hangers I want to give... I kind of like sassy Levy toward the end of the Chapter. I think a majority of us would do so in that kind of situation like that.. "Ha take that evil villain!"**

**Anyway, it's time for reviews!**

**To Deathstar6506, I'm glad you really enjoyed chapter 13! If I remember correctly, I posted 12 Thursday or a Friday and I spent about 3 to 3 and half days writing and typing it out. I wrote about 18 pages and that's about 14 pages typed out...it was a lot, but it was fun! C:**

**Send me more reviews you guys, I love to read what you guys think! Just don't burn me alive with negative comments, I would need a fire extinguisher for that...**

**-D1**

**** This is the Author, I have finished the story and I would to ask of you a favor, I would like you to go to the last chapter of the story called 'The Surprise'. Don't worry, it does not ruin the ending if you want to continue with the story And if you do not want to continue, this is your chance to decide on the next story I write...please vote before the end of February. I really want to know your thoughts :)****


	18. Chapter 15

**Alright! another chapter! This one is tense!**

**Enjoy, favorite, follow, and review!**

**I own nothing...**

Chapter 15: The Storm Approaches

Gajeel ran as fact as he could until he could see the library in the distance.

"Ready?" Lily asked, knowing the answer.

Gajeel just nodded, he was too focused on getting there and saving Levy.

Once they were outside of the library, Gajeel tossed the bags next to the tree that they were at earlier.

They went to open the door, but it was locked.

Gajeel growled, he kicked the door open and marched right in.

Lily rolled his eyes, 'he could have picked the lock,' however in this situation, being polite was not an option.

Both walked through the aisles until they found the aisle where the trap door was in.

Lily placed himself on Gajeel's shoulder; Gajeel found the book and pulled it. The trap door opened and both fell through.

They slid until they stopped, Gajeel stood up, his body was tense, and there was a murder in his eyes. He meant business.

The slayer sniffed the air for a moment until his eyes no longer revealed the Gajeel Lily knew. They showed a Gajeel that was struggling not to blow up the whole library.

"There is hell to pay," Gajeel snarled as he walked in the direction of Levy.

…

Levy slowly began to wake up, she first heard voices around her.

She tried to mover her legs, to her surprise she was bound by her ankles.

'This can't be good,' Levy thought.

She then slightly moved one of her arms; she found that she was bound by the wrist.

Levy finally decided to open her eyes. She was on her back on the floor. Her arms were resting near body and her legs were shoulder width apart.

Looking at her surroundings, she saw that the members stood around her. They did not seem to notice that Levy was awake until Yama spoke.

"Morning Levy," how did you sleep?" Yama asked.

"Let me go!" Levy yelled.

Yama laughed, "Not a chance,"

Levy cringed.

"We gave you a chance," Yama hissed.

"What if I didn't want to join you?!" Levy snapped.

Yama's face darkened, "There is no 'What if's'."

Levy stared wide eyes at Yama, fear was setting in. She could feel her heart pounding out of her chest, the blood pound in her ears, and her breathing becoming shallow.

A creepy Joker-like smile crept on Yama's face.

The said man wrote 'bolt', 'fire', and 'whip in the air.

"I'm going to have so much fun," Yama said as he directed a bolt spell at Levy.

Levy screamed in pain.

"Ah, poor little Levy is in pain," Yama chuckled, "don't worry though, it's only 3 milliamps…So I'm not ever trying," the man shrugged.

Levy tried to control her breathing after screaming from pain.

"Shall we do it again?" Yama smiled as he threw a fire spell at Levy.

The girl screamed upon contract of the burn. Tears were beginning to fall from her eyes.

…

Gajeel walked through the maze of books. The large windows allowed the moon light to give the slayer some light to see his surroundings. It was until he suddenly stopped and gave a low growl in the back of his throat.

"Show yourself!" Gajeel barked.

A woman with silver hair in a teal dress appeared; her arms were folded over her chest and had a serious look on her face.

"If you think I'm one of them…then you're dead wrong," the silver haired woman said shaking her head.

Gajeel narrowed his eyes, "Then who's side are you on?" he asked.

"Mine," the woman replied with a shrug, "but I can help you,"

Gajeel frowned; he's known people that if you want something, they want something in return. "What's the catch?"

"You help me," the woman said.

'Just as I thought,' Gajeel thought.

"Not going to happen," Gajeel said as he was about to walk away.

"This affects you…as well as Levy," The woman hissed.

Gajeel stopped walking and slowly turned to face her.

"How do you know her?"

"I meet her earlier…she's a sweet and nice girl…" The woman attempted to smile.

A dark aura started to emanate from Gajeel.

"I don't want to hurt her," the woman defended herself, "I want to help her…she's in a hard spot right now…and if you want to help her…"

Gajeel cut her off, "What do you mean?" Gajeel gritted his teeth, trying to compose himself.

"Put these on and I will explain everything," the woman said as she dug through one of her pockets and tossed two small object to Gajeel.

"What do they do?" Gajeel raised an studded eyebrow as he realized it was a pin.

"Gajeel," Lily finally spoke, "I advise you not to put that on!"

"Why?" Gajeel asked frowning at the cat.

"That is the same kind of pin that Levy put on!"

Gajeel stiffened and brought his murderous gaze to the woman.

"What are you planning?" Gajeel hissed.

The woman sighed, she was getting nowhere.

"How about I tell you what is going on and if you decided to help, you can put it on,"

"What does the pin do?" Lily asked

"It allows you to sue magic in the library…"

…

Levy's throat felt dry and raspy from screaming and yelling.

Beads of sweat fell down her face and her body.

There were burn marks and whip marks on her arms and legs.

"I'm surprised," Yama laughed, "You're tougher than you look,"

Levy could not respond to the man, the only thing she was focusing was her somewhat labored breathing.

'Help,"' Levy mentally prayed, 'Please!'

She felt another sharp pain on her right leg, just below her knee. Levy cried out in pain.

"Do you really think someone would save you?!" Yama said almost reading Levy's mind.

Levy tried her best to prevent any more tears from falling down her face.

Yama laughed and was about to throw a bolt at Levy when the lights went out.

"Who turned off the lights?!" Yama yelled.

A mumble of voices responded to Yama's question.

Though, while they were busy trying to calm a mad Yama.

Using the cover of darkness someone broke the restraints on Levy's ankles and wrists.

Levy was not sure if she should be happy or scared.

"Levy, it's me, Lily," Lily whispered to Levy's left ear.

The blue haired girl could only nod as tears of joy escaped from her eyes. She even had to bite down on her bottom lip so she and Lily could leave as quickly and silently as possible.

Levy was picked up bridal style in Pantherlily's arms as he flew over the mages.

Once Lily landed; Levy was gently passed to familiar large muscular arms.

A small smile appeared on her face before she closed her eyes out of exhaustion.

Several seconds after Levy closed her eyes, the lights went back on.

"Where's the brat?!" Yama yelled at the space where Levy was last seen.

"Are you looking for this girl?" Gajeel boomed, getting everyone's attention.

The mages turned to see a serious looking Gajeel holding a sleeping Levy. To the right of Gajeel was Pantherlily in his warrior form. To the right of Gajeel, was the silver haired woman, her arms were crossed and had an annoyed look on her face.

Gajeel looked down at the small girl in his arms. She had burns and whip marks all over her arms and legs, there were even some on her face..

The large man felt the anger quickly build.

His gaze went to the mages in front of him.

"Oi, girly," Gajeel said to the silver haired woman to his left.

"I have a name, if you remember correctly," the silver haired woman hissed.

"Like I fucking care, take her some place safe and take care of her," Gajeel asked.

The woman nodded and gently grabbed Levy from Gajeel. She quickly jogged through the door and disappeared from the scene.

Yama laughed, "What can you two do?!"

Gajeel went into a fighting stance and gave a sly smile, "A hell lot more than you think,"

Yama narrowed his eyes for a moment, and then eyes grew wide in surprise.

"So you just noticed?" Gajeel snickered.

Many of the mages behind Yama were confused.

"He has a pin," Yama hissed forming his hands into fists.

The mages gasped.

Both Gajeel and Lily pointed to their pins. Gajeel's pin was on his tank top and Lily's was at the top of his pants.

Lily grabbed his sword and readied himself.

"I'll kill you for what you did to her," Gajeel hissed as his eyes turned into a murderous red.

**(0.0) I think a fighting scene is going to be in the next chapter...don't you agree?**

**...Anyway, I'm kind of a bad person for getting Levy hurt like she did in this chapter...but like I said in an earlier chapter, there will be a happy ending!**

**I think I will have this story done in five more chapters...but I'm guessing here, it's not a guarantee, but it is likely.**

**Review time!**

**To Digi-fanCatt, they can run from the writer...but they can't hide...besides, it won't be a good Galevy fan fiction if Levy was not in danger and there was no fighting scenes**

**To Elfjefiederelfje, I'm really glad you still like the story! Also, the conversation with the key with Gajeel and Lily was an after thought...basically how it went was it was after I wrote after that moment. I realized...how is Gajeel and Lily going to go back to the hotel room?! So I put that in...but reading that part again...it's a bit weird :S (and I just fixed it right before I posted this chapter)**

**Thank you for the reviews, comments, and support! Send me more...it literally makes my day!**

**-D1**

**** This is the Author, I have finished the story and I would to ask of you a favor, I would like you to go to the last chapter of the story called 'The Surprise'. Don't worry, it does not ruin the ending if you want to continue with the story And if you do not want to continue, this is your chance to decide on the next story I write...please vote before the end of February. I really want to know your thoughts :)****


	19. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, another chapter! Yay! And there is a fighting scene in this one...well a baby one, but a fighting scene still!**

**I don't know if you guys remember or not, but at night, the librarians (if you want to call them that (that's fine))/ people who live in the library are old at night and young during the day (just wanted to make sure you guys remembered that because it was several chapters ago)**

**So the chapter title...what could it mean? ...I guess you will have to read it and find out!**

**Please enjoy, follow, favorite, and review! (because it makes me excited to see a review on my story. And it makes me all warm and fuzzy inside when I read them and see that people, like you guys, like my story that much!)**

Chapter 16: Revenge could have been Sweeter…

An angry face appeared on Yama's face for a moment and then turned into a smile. "Hit me with your best shot," Yama said raising his arms over his head taunting the slayer.

Gajeel charger and reeled his right arm as far as he could to punch Yama.

But somehow Yama caught Gajeel's hand.

"You look strong…but are you really?" Yama smiled.

…

The silver haired woman ran as fast as she could carrying levy bridal style in her arms.

"Oh, I forgot to tell them something important," the woman said mentally beating herself up. She stopped running and quickly turned around to face the direction she was running from.

The woman bit her bottom lip for a moment, 'Should I go back and tell them?'

She took a few steps back toward where Gajeel and Lily where they were fighting.

'I need to tell them…' The woman nodded, but quickly changed her mind when the floor shook.

'On second thought…it is getting serious….and they would kill me if I bring Levy back,'

She took a deep breath to calm herself.

'Just be okay until I get back…' The woman thought as she ran away into the darkness.

…

A large dust cloud filled a large corner of the room.

"Gajeel!" Lily yelled.

There was no respone.

Lily was beginning to get worried, though, the man has had worse. But for an old man such as Yama's age, it was a feat to watch Gajeel being thrown to a corner of the large room.

Yama laughed, "That was too easy!"

As Yama continued to laugh, the dust began to slowly settle and there stood, in the middle of the dust, stood a tall dark figure. As more of the dust floated down, more light was able to reveal something reflective off of Gajeel.

It showed that parts of his arms and his face were covered in iron.

"Ya think you can take me down that easily?" Gajeel flashed a toothy grin.

"I think you'll be more fun than the weak Levy McGarden," Yama said.

Gajeel feel silent for a moment, as the rage began to quickly build inside of him. He lowered his head slightly so his eyes were hooded. "I'll kill you for what you did to her," Gajeel said harshly.

"Prove it," Yama taunted.

Gajeel launched himself in the air; he clapped his hands above his head, and yelled, "Karma Demon Iron Good Sword!" forming a large iron sword out of his hands.

'He's going to take him down all in one go?!' Lily thought as he watched Gajeel and Yama batter each other.

Gajeel brought the sword down at full speed.

Just when it was about to hit Yama, the old man raised one of his arms to stop the blade with his hand.

Gajeel could feel a smile tug on his lips, 'The old geezer is done for,'

When Gajeel made contact, there was a stale mate. Neither wanted the other to win, that it caused the floor under Yama's feet cracked…As for Yama; a cocky smile appeared on his lips.

After that moment, everything seems everything was going in slow motion.

The Iron Slayer was stunned, how it possible… no one has ever just stopped one of his strongest attacks before. It was almost as if he was in shock.

Gravity decided it was time for Gajeel to go back down to the ground. His mind was still working in slow motion.

Yama raised his other hand and quickly wrote, 'break' on the side of the large sword causing it to break into a million pieces to fall onto the floor with some small 'thuds' and other large.

Everyone was shocked, except for Yama, who smiled widely at his work.

'Gajeel needs help,' Lily thought as he ran at Yama, taking his sword at the ready.

Gajeel lightly landed on the ground; slowly his sense of time was staring to return to a somewhat normal pace. He ran at full speed at Yama. The Iron Dragon Slayer attempted to punch, hit, and strike at the man.

Somehow…the old man was able to keep up with Gajeel. Yama was even able to block, dodge, and even hit Gajeel a few times.

In the middle of the whole ordeal, Gajeel could see from his peripheral vision, that Lily was coming to help him.

Gajeel needed to keep the crazy psychopathic old man occupied on him until Lily was within striking distance.

"Is that all you can produce?" Yama laughed.

"He's not your only opponent!" Lily yelled as he was about to slice Yama with his sword.

Yama saw Lily and in a slip second, the old man pushed Gajeel so that the large man was out of arm's reach. Then he wrote 'reverse' in the air and threw it at Lily.

Lily shrunk to his chibi form.

"Not so big, are you?' Yama smiled.

While Yama was distracted, Gajeel punched the old man hard on the cheek, sending him flying.

"Fucking finally," Gajeel breathed once he finally got a hit.

"It's like he's not even human," Lily frowned.

The mages just stood there shocked. They looked at Gajeel and Pantherlily to where Yama had landed.

Gajeel cracked his knuckled and made his way to Yama while he activated his Iron Dragon Form.

Yama lay on the ground, his eyes had rolled back to the back of his head and his mouth was slightly ajar.

Gajeel grabbed a fist full of Yama's clothes at the base of his neck and lifted the unconscious man, so that his feet were a few feet above the floor.

"This is for making of my cat!" Gajeel said as he punched the unconscious man in the face.

"This is for messing with a fucking dragon slayer!" Gajeel shouted as he punched the old man in the stomach.

"And the last one…is for Levy!" Gajeel shouted as he punched Yama in the face in a downward motion, causing the man to fall with a very loud and painful sounding 'Thud'

Bruises decorated Yama's face, legs, and arms. There was even a small amount of blood coming out of Yama's mouth and there were a multitude of scrapes and scratches on his face.

Gajeel's breathing was a bit heavy and labored as he looked down at the man. He deactivated his Iron Dragon form, turned around, and walked back to Lily.

As Gajeel was walking, the groups of mages were still staring at Gajeel, amazed at what he just did as he walked toward Lily.

Gajeel noticed this and gave all of them a hard murderous look that scared all of the mages into a tight cluster of people, tightly squeezed together, not wanting to anger and get hit by the slayer.

Gajeel chuckled, 'whimps,' he thought.

When Gajeel was a few feet away from Lily, Gajeel hissed, "Respect my elders my butt!"

Lily couldn't help but chuckle, this was the normal Gajeel.

Then their attention went to the door. They heard footsteps running toward the door.

The silver haired woman came running in. She was breathing rather fast.

"Where's Yama?" She asked frantically.

"He's over there," Gajeel said pointing his thumb in the general direction of Yama.

"Well, that all well and good, but…we need to go…now,"

Gajeel frowned, "What do you mean? I took care of that weird psychopathic clown and we can leave,"

"Umm…well…I'll have to explain when were safe," the woman said as she bit her lip.

"Rin…" Lily began, "what's wrong?"

"I…uh…forgot to mention that Yama can't die here," Rin said embarrassed, "…and I forgot to mention that…"

"I can throw him outside," Gajeel waved Rin's concern.

"That's not what I mean!" Rin hissed.

Gajeel's frown deepened, "what are you talking about then?"

"Well…b-because…" Rin began.

"Because," Rin was cut off by another voice, "no matter how hard you beat me down," Yama said as he slowly got up from the floor, "I will always come back up,"

Yama's injuries were almost none existent when he got up.

Fear, shock, ad confusion were plastered on the faces of Gajeel and Lily.

Yama bore a smile that would trump the joker tenfold.

"Fuck!" Gajeel hissed.

Gajeel and Lily were sure that the old man was no longer able to move…so how is Yama able to move after what Gajeel just threw at him?

"She also forgot to mention that I do not run out of magic," Yama said dusting off his cothes.

"Lily, get on Gajeel's shoulder!" Rin ordered.

"Why?" Lily asked.

"I'll explain later, just do it!" Rin begged in a panicked state.

Lily quickly flew upon Gajeel's shoulder and Rin quickly placed one of her hands on Gajeel's arm.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Gajeel asked.

"I didn't explain everything…and I will tell you guys later," Rin said as she wrote, 'To Levy' in the air.

In an instant, the three disappeared.

"They'll be back," Yama smiled.

"How do you know?" someone asked from the cluster of people.

"They have to beat me to get out of here," Yama said turning his attention to the mages, "…and last time, I've checked, so long as I'm in the library…no one can beat me…"

**Oh lovely, a semi cliff...I hope you guys can hang on until I post the next chapter C; And at lesat Gajeel got some punches in...right?**

**So the silver haired woman is Rin (we've read about her earlier...like in chapter 8...which is a long time ago)...but why does she want help form Gajeel, Lily, and Levy? Why can't Yama die? Why does he have unlimited magic (I'm sure all of the mages would want that) What did Rin forget to tell Gajeel and Lily? And most importantly...where's Levy?! All these questions and more will be answered in the next chapter! ...we will finally get answers! (time for a victory dance party!)**

**Time for reviews!**

**To Digi-fanCatt, if only we can get them to die! However...with Yama's abilities, he could easily match Zeref ...that would be an interesting match to see...**

**To 8 O'clock, well, now we know it's Rin...but she's a bit questionable...she's basically saying to trust her and she will explain everything...but at this point, Gajeel, Lily, and Levy have no other option other _than_ to trust her...and if that's not sketchy enough...I don't know what is...**

**To Deathstar, thank you for continuing to read the story!**

**Stay tuned guys, everything is coming to a head and a big battle is coming!**

**-D1**

**** This is the Author, I have finished the story and I would to ask of you a favor, I would like you to go to the last chapter of the story called 'The Surprise'. Don't worry, it does not ruin the ending if you want to continue with the story And if you do not want to continue, this is your chance to decide on the next story I write...please vote before the end of February. I really want to know your thoughts :)****


	20. Author's Shoutout III

**Hey, guys, sorry I have not updated in a few days, I am working on it as much as I can and hopefully I will update in the next few days.**

**I think chapter 17 will be a little smaller than 13...but it may be just as big...but because I'm first writing everything it in a notebook, it is hard to judge how big it will be. (I don't write in my notebook because I'm ****_that_**** dedicated, I do it so I can write my ideas down, and figure out which direction I want to go in and then once I'm happy/ satisfied with where I'm going with the chapter, I type it up.)**

**Thank you for your reviews, following, and enjoying the story so far!**

**-D1**


	21. Chapter 17

**Okay, the chapter is up and it did not take me days to update...and it is not as long as 13! Yay!**

**Oh, hey, a few days ago, my region of the USA got some snow! *runs around in the snow like a child...then a dog comes out and body checks me...***

**...So...we finally get to see what Rin has to do with the library and we get our answers!**

**Read, review, favorite, and follow!**

Chapter 17: The Story behind the Library and the Mad Man

"What the fuck?!" Gajeel snarled at Rin.

"Is he always like this?" Rin asked as she rubbed her temples.

"Always," Lily nodded.

Gajeel gave Lily a hard look, but the cat only smiled.

Rin sighed.

"So where are we?" Gajeel asked as he looked around the room.

The room was more of a very long hallway, it was long and narrow that was lined with bookshelves, books, and some light lacrima. The ceiling fell just above Gajeel's head.

"Where is Levy?" Gajeel asked with a serious and slightly murderous tone.

"Over here," Rin said as he walked down the hallway.

Gajeel followed Rin to a small room. The room itself was dark, but stopped just outside of the room. He smelled something familiar, but it was faint.

Rin snapped her fingers and a few light lacrima lit the dark with faint blue light, revealing an unconscious body of Levy.

Levy looked pale, weak, and barely alive. The only thing that reassured everyone that she was alive was her chest slowly moving up and down.

The girl was on top of several blankets for added comfort.

Seeing Levy, Gajeel felt a sudden heavy weight in his chest…was it guilt or worry?

Rin proceeded into the room until she just stopped at Levy. The silver haired woman then knelt down next to Levy.

Gajeel could feel that Rin was going to activate her magic.

"What are you doing?" Gajeel growled.

'Why did I just growl?' Gajeel thought, was he really that possessive of Levy?

"I'm going to help her," Rin hissed, annoyed with Gajeel.

'How?' Gajeel thought as a frowned appeared.

Rin wrote alleviate, mend, regenerate, rejuvenate, repair, restore, and treat above Levy.

One by one, each word floated down and landed on Levy. Each popping like a bubble once they landed on the girl.

As the words disappeared on Levy, so did Levy's injuries.

Soon Levy only had some minor scrapes, her rosy color returned, and her breathing returned to normal.

"Alright," Rin breathed, "all she needs now is rest,"

Gajeel grunted.

"If you want, you can rest here for a while…it's been a long day," Rin said forcing a smile.

"Thank you for the offer Rin," Lily smiled.

Rin nodded and walked around Gajeel to leave the room.

Gajeel sighed and made his way near Levy to sit down; he looked over at the girl and smiled a bit. "She looks a lot better," Gajeel admitted.

Lily nodded, "I would have to agree, Yama definitely did a number on her,"

The large man growled, he was going to take care of Yama if it was the last thing he did.

"We should take Rin's advice and rest," Lily advised.

"You go ahead," Gajeel said, "I'll make sure nothing happens to her in her sleep," Gajeel gestured to Levy.

Lily smiled, "you're like her guardian angel,"

Gajeel rolled his eyes, "Go to sleep already,"

Lily made himself comfortable and slept on Gajeel's shoulder. After a few minutes, the cat was taken off his shoulder so that Gajeel could cuddle with his cat.

Gajeel enjoyed the quiet, but it was too quiet for him. He was too used to the loud, wild, and drunken guild. In the past he would complain about the noise, now

A few minutes passed as Gajeel was long in thought until some movement interrupted his train of thought. He looked around and found that Levy was moving around. Apparently, she was going to wake up soon.

"Oi," Gajeel poked Lily, "the midget is waking up,"

"That's good," Lily said as he got out of Gajeel's arms to stretch.

Levy tossed and turned a few more times before she rubbed her eyes, the girl went to sit up, but her body protested.

The girl looked around her new surroundings; however, because Levy just woke up, her eyes have not adjusted to the limited light. All that she could see was that the room looked small and that there were some light lacrima that surround her.

"What took ya so long to wake up?" Gajeel asked getting up, so Levy could see and hear him.

Levy turned to face Gajeel, the small mage gave him a small smile.

"Sorry to make you worry," Levy said as her smile disappeared.

Gajeel crouched down near Levy and placed a hand on top of her head and said, "Don't worry about it,"

A smile returned on Levy's face.

"How are you feeling?" Lily asked.

"I'm a bit sore, but other than that, I'm fine," Levy shrugged.

Lily nodded, "When we rescued you, you had severe burns and bruises on your arms, legs, and parts of your face."

Levy tensed, her small hands turned into fists, "I should have been stronger," the small mage muttered.

Gajeel frowned and pocked Levy in the middle of her forehead, "You're tougher than ya look,"

The small mage blinked a few times, as the words sunk in and the smiled, "thank you,"

The cheeks on Gajeel's face began to burn; he quickly turned his head a bit so that Levy did not see him blushing.

Levy was about to say something when Rin entered the room.

"Oh, good, you're awake," Rin smiled.

"Rin?" Levy blinked.

"How are you feeling?" Rin asked.

"Sore," Levy frowned

Rin nodded, "At least you're okay,"

Levy looked around at her surrounds again, "Where are we?"

Rin sighed, "we are someplace safe,"

Lily frowned, "You seem to be avoiding certain questions," the cat pointed out.

"Yeah," Gajeel agreed, "You mentioned earlier that you forgot to mention something important,"

Rin sighed in defeat, "Okay, I'll explain everything…please sit down," Rin gestured to the blankets that Levy was laying on earlier.

Levy moved so that Gajeel and Lily could sit comfortably.

"I'm sure you guys are wondering why I'm not with Yama and the others, how Yama cannot die, and how he has unlimited magic.."

The three nodded.

"It began about two hundred years ago, I just left town to go visit my dragon…"

"Wait, you had a dragon?!" Gajeel interrupted.

Rin nodded.

"…So, you're the dragon slayer that Ellie mentioned earlier…" Levy frowned for a moment, "she said that you were a he,"

Rin rolled her eyes, "why do people assume that dragon slayers to be boys?"

"We have a female dragon slayer back in our guild," Lily informed Rin.

"I believe it has to do with the societal notion, that men are stronger," Levy thought out loud.

"You're damn straight," Gajeel grinned.

Both Rin and Levy turned to look at the Iron Dragon Slayer and both gave him an annoyed look.

"What?" He asked.

Levy rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Rin.

"Like I was saying," Rin began, "I went to visit my dragon when I saw an injured man. He looked like he was attacked by some dark guild members and barely got away with his life. So I took him into my home. I could tell that he had severe injuries and if I was not there sooner, he could have died. Thankfually, I acted quickly and he recovered within a few days. When he finally woke up, I learned that his name was Alec…We got to know each other and we got along well," Rin said as her face began to blush a bit and a small smile appeared on her face, remembering and enjoying the memory.

"It was when we found out that we had the same kind of magic, it was almost felt like I was in love," Rin cooed.

Levy cooed and smiled.

Rin smiled at Levy, but it quickly disappeared.

"I went to show him my library," Rin gestured to the room, "and this area is where we spent the most time in here…so, when it was time for Alec to leave, he promised me that he'll be back and went to hug me…"

Rin paused for a moment and began to tear up a bit.

"I felt something sharp and painful hit my back…it took me a while to understand that he literally stabbed me in the back with a blade…he punctured one of my kidneys…"

Levy gasped and she too began to cry.

"I thought he love me…but he told me that he didn't really love me, he just loved the information that I had and he was going to use that…I was out raged…so I did the unthinkable…I did the chained spirit spell,"

Levy's eyes went wide, "You didn't!"

Rin nodded.

Gajeel and Lily were confused.

"Um, ladies, please explain what this spell does and why is it bad that she use it," Lily asked.

"It's a spell that kills both mages and traps them in a certain object, place, or location until either the object and or place is destroyed, or someone comes and helps break it," Rin explained.

"So," Gajeel folded his arms, "That's why we're here to help you…to free you,"

Rin nodded and tried to wipe away some of her tears.

"I couldn't let him take the library and it was the only thing that I could think of that would stop him permanently," Rin sighed.

At this point, Levy was in tears, Gajeel and lily had a slight look of shock on their face.

"And what makes it worse, is that Alec was not his real name…it was Yama…"

Silence fell in the room, no one spoke, no one moved, and no one bothered to even breathe.

"And because of the spell, I put on ourselves, he can't leave…and neither can I…but over the years, he somehow got people to side with him…and I've tried to reason with them, but for some reason they never do…" Rin sighed.

Levy got up and tried to give Rin a hug, but her Rin's body felt very cold and it was almost unbearable for Levy.

"Don't worry about it," Rin reassured, "because somehow you did not listen and follow Yama…and I'm glad," Rin smiled.

Levy smiled back, happy that she helped Rin feel better.

"Now, are you willing to help?" Rin asked.

Levy looked at Gajeel, who just shrugged. Lily gave levy a thumbs up. Levy turned back to Rin and nodded.

"Good," Rin chimed, "Now, there is one more thing you should know about the pins that Yama gives," Rin warned.

Levy blinked, "What's that?"

"The pins slowly take magic and life energy away from each person…somehow, Yama obtains that…"

Levy frowned, "With that magic, could he…" Levy stopped talking and looked at Rin wide eyed, "Do you think…"

Rin nodded, "I think that he's trying to leave the library…" The silver haired woman said darkly, "to cause havoc and destruction,"

***sniff* poor Rin, she's had it so hard! I'm so glad that the three are going to help her! (tries to smile, but fails...miserably) *grabs a tissue and blows nose***

**Now it is time for the reviews! *throws the tissue over shoulder***

**To hm123, That is interesting...I thought people would like to see what the detailed life of Levy and what it would be like, or something close to it. Since the series is generally about Lucy and Natsu, so I'll keep that in mind with future stories ... And I'm really sorry about the typos T-T I am the author and editor of the story, and I have heard that being both is not advised...also, along with that note, somehow, I got a B- in my Writing class...I don't know how I did it, because writing essays is my weakness (I am kind of bad at writing essays)...as well as shopping *cringes* but I'm glad you like the story despite the typos :3**

**To Digi-fanCatt, where is superman when you need him...I mean seriously?! Or better yet, a T-Rex comes in and just eats Yama?! (Jurassic Park reference) Problem solved! But that's not how it's going to end... darn :C I wanted to see some dino action...**

**To DeathStar6305, I am so glad you are enjoying the story and staying with me for this long! I do enjoy writing this story for you guys, I especially like to read the reviews and see your reactions to each chapter...it's fun C: and without you guys, I would have stopped posting the story ages ago...since that didn't happen, I don't have to worry about it...And I'm also happy that my story is a good distraction from studying and or reality**

**** This is the Author, I have finished the story and I would to ask of you a favor, I would like you to go to the last chapter of the story called 'The Surprise'. Don't worry, it does not ruin the ending if you want to continue with the story And if you do not want to continue, this is your chance to decide on the next story I write...please vote before the end of February. I really want to know your thoughts :)****


	22. Chapter 18

**"Where the fuck have you been?!" Gajeel growled in my face.**

**"I'm sorry! last week I spent a lot of time driving around my home town to get my supplies, food, and clothes before I came back to campus on Friday..."**

**"You were back since Friday?!" Gajeel yelled.**

**"I'm sorry," I whimpered.**

**"What the fuck did it take you so long to update?!"**

**"I told you...uh...I was busy..."**

***My phones buzzes***

**Gajeel takes my phone...and raises an eyebrow. "Have you been talking to a boy?"**

**Face turns a bright red, "D-Don't tell the others," I whispered.**

**Gajeel smiles evilly, "Oi, Mira, the author has been texting a boy recently!"**

**"She has?!"**

**I hang my head, "...I'm doomed,"**

**So while I'm being questioned to death on my end of the computer...enjoy, favorite, review, and follow me!**

Chapter 18: Preparation

"We have to stop him…" Levy said.

"I agree," Lily nodded.

"So how do we stop the psychopath from going on a rampage?" Gajeel asked folding his arms over his chest.

"Alright, now we are on the same page," Rin began as she folded her arms over her chest, "Tomorrow night we strike Yama and his followers,"

Everyone nodded

"Gajeel and Lily," Rin said with authority in her voice, "I need you two to distract Yama's followers.

Gajeel frowned, "I want to take on the pycho,"

Rin frowned, "No you may not, and you barely got out of the last encounter with him alive,"

Gajeel growled a fine

Rin sighed and tried to compose herself.

"I will detract Yama," Rin said.

"Wait, what about me?" Levy asked.

Rin turned to Levy and smiled, "You are going to break the spell,"

Levy blinked, "How?"

"Because I created the spell to contain Yama and I in the library forever. However, there is a simple and easy way to break it…all you have to do is open one of the windows that leads outside," Rin said.

Levy nodded, it was simple.

"You you have to be careful, stealthy, and quiet," Rin advised.

'Quiet, stealthy, and careful?' Levy thought, three of the

"Uh, I don't think I'll be able to do it…why don't you have Gajeel do it?" Levy suggested as she lightly patted Gajeel's arm.

Gajeel gave Levy a questionable look.

Rin shook her head, "It has to be you, Levy"

A concern look appeared on her Levy's face.

" 'Ey," Gajeel placed a hand on Levy's head if you need me, just scream,"

Levy frowned, 'that's reassuring,' she thought sarcastically.

Rin sighed, 'that doesn't help her,'

"But we will be busy entertaining the others," Lily pointed out.

"Yeah, you'll be able to keep them busy until I get back right?" Gajeel asked.

Lily frowned, "If I remember correctly, you could barely hold them off,"

"I couldn't use my fucking magic!" Gajeel growled.

"My point exactly," Lily hissed.

"Tsk,"

And with that, that was the end of the argument for those two.

"Rin," Levy began, "we if break the spell, doesn't that mean…"

Rin nodded before Levy could finish.

A sad look appeared on Levy's face.

"I've been here for a couple hundred years Levy," Rin reasoned.

Levy's stomach twisted uncomfortably in response.

Rin sighed, "I'll tell you what, I want to you give you something before I leave,"

Levy blinked for a moment, not really sure how to respond.

"It's very important to me, so when I give it to you, you have to take good care of it,"

Levy just nodded.

"Now Levy, if anything happens, either it being Yama or one of his followers, you have to beat them…Even if it's just a moment so you can open the window."

Levy's lips turned a light line and nodded.

If there was a way to defeat Yama and keep Rin…Levy would do so. However, that was not the case. She had to stop Yama, free the others that are trapped in Yama's crasp, and free Rin.

With a defeated sigh, Levy nodded and agreed to do it.

Rin smiled, "Now, we got that sorted out, we need to take it easy and get plenty of rest."

Everyone nodded.

"Levy, please follow me, I'll show you to your room," Rin said.

Levy stood up and left the room with Rin without saying another word.

Once the girls were out of sight, Lily spoke, "Do you think Levy is scared?" Lily asked Gajeel.

"Hell should I know," Gajeel folded his arms over his chest.

Lily sighed, 'Idiot!'

…

"Rin?" Levy asked after they were several feet away from the door.

"Yes?"

"…Are you scared?" Levy asked.

Rin shrugged, "I am a little…but I have been here for so long…"

Levy nodded, "and you want to move on,"

Rin nodded.

"I'll do my best,"

"I know you will," Rin smiled, "I just hope everything goes as planned."

Levy laughed a little, "Fairy Tail has a history doing impromptu plan changes and destroying things…"

"It sounds like a lovely, lively, and interesting guild," Rin smiled.

"It is," Levy smiled.

The two women continued to walk down the hallway until Rin stopped at a door.

"This is your room, make yourself comfortable and call for me if you need anything."

"Okay, thank you Rin," Levy smiled as she opened the door.

Rin smiled back and left.

Levy entered the room, it was simple and roomy. The bed sat in the middle of the room, a night stand stood to the right of the bed.

Levy made her way to the bed and sat on it. The bed barely moved due to Levy's light weight, however, it was comfortable.

'Tomorrow is going to be long,' Levy sighed to herself.

She looked up at the ceiling, several hundred feet above her, the world continued about its business.

The small girl got off the bed and went to grab the covers from the bed to make her way under them.

The bed engulfed her in a sea of bed and covers.

An uneasiness filled Levy, sure she had a bed that was quite comfortable but it didn't feel right.

Finally tired of the feeling, levy got out of the bed and went to the door, she went to open the door and saw Gajeel standing just outside of her room.

They both looked at each other.

'Was he going to check up on me?' Levy thought as a blush took over her face.

'Shit!' was Gajeel's only thought.

Levy forced a smile, "You're uneasy too?"

"Psh, yeah right," the large man folded his arms.

'he is,' Levy thought

"I was about to walk around a bit to get my mind off the situation," Levy said.

"Why, you've done something like this before," Gajeel said.

Levy shook her head, "When Phantom Lord attacked Fairy Tail, I was unconscious and too injuried to fight,"

'You fucking moron! You came to check up on her and she reminds you of one of your biggest mistake!'

Gajeel cleared his throat, "Yeah, I remember,"

A sad face appeared on Levy's face, the memories stung a little. They say that time heals all wounds, but some are a little too deep for time to heal.

"Well, I'll talk to you later," Levy waved and walked down the hall way.

Gajeel grumbled as he stood in front of Levy door not really sure what to do.

Once Levy felt she was far enough away, she took let out a breath.

'I know Rin said to take it easy and rest, but I've never been in battle like this before…' Levy thought as the uneasy feeling returned.

Levy continued to walk down the hall until she found a large room. One side of the room had a large book self on one side of the room and on the other there were targets.

"A training room?" Levy said softly.

Then an idea occurred, Levy quickly entered the room and closed the door behind her. She ran to the bookshelf, she pulled out books that would suite her needs.

Levy pulled out a book called, _The Healing Basics_

"How to use words to heal broken bones….bruises…and cuts," Levy said as a concentrated on the pages in front of her.

Levy bit her lip for a moment, "This may become handy," Levy said as she placed it neatly on the floor.

Finally Levy pulled a book on how to use elements.

"_The Elements_," Levy sighed as she opened the book to see the index.

"Fire, fire ball…water, tsunami, whirlpool…earthquake, vines…hurricane, tornado…" Levy said out loud as she read a few spells.

Levy closed the book and held it in her arms as she went back to the bookshelf.

In no time at all Levy had several books in large piles. A few were opened, some had book marks.

Levy took one of the opened books placing it in her left hand and with her right she would aim the spell at the target.

"Alright," Levy breathed, "here we go,"

**I'm really, really sorry I have not been updating...like I said earlier, my parents and I have been shopping and getting my things ready so I could go back to campus...and I did arrive on Friday, but it took me about an hour and half to unpack a majority of my things that night and by then it was already late *sigh***

**And on top of that...for some reason, I cannot get on my email account, my pintrest, and fanfiction website on my laptop...it won't let me in! So I'll have to use another computer to update the chapter...lovely**

**...I have also been talking to a boy, *blushes a little* I won't lie...he likes Fairy Tail too (so that's a plus) but I won't say anything more...my lips are sealed because I don't think you guys want to hear about my love life :P**

**But least Levy gets to learn some new tricks! But it won't be in this chapter...sorry, that's what flashbacks are for :)**

**Anyway...without further a do! Time for one of my favorite things to do...Respond to reviews! (Yay!)**

**To Deathstar6506, I hope you did well on your tests...I always have trouble taking them :/ And I'm glad you enjoyed the story so much that it helped distracted you...even if it was for a little while.**

**To 8'clock, there still might be a few surprises in store...will I say when...not a chance...will I say which chapter...nope...will I enjoy your reactions...you bet!**

**So stay tunned and I shall update soon!**

**** This is the Author, I have finished the story and I would to ask of you a favor, I would like you to go to the last chapter of the story called 'The Surprise'. Don't worry, it does not ruin the ending if you want to continue with the story And if you do not want to continue, this is your chance to decide on the next story I write...please vote before the end of February. I really want to know your thoughts :)****


	23. Chapter 19

**Another chapter yay!**

**Also, I messed up on Chapter 18. So if you saw that it was labeled 'Preface', I suggest you read Chapter 18 again...I accidently replaced the preface chapter instead of Chapter 18...(oops) so if you have not read Chapter 18 yet, I suggest you go do that :)**

**...*hangs head* the Fairy Tail crew questioned about the guy I have been talking to...and somehow I escaped...not sure how, but I'm not going to question it.**

**Enjoy, review, follow, and favorite!**

Chapter 19: Sleep, needles, and spells

Levy lay on the floor, tired, and magical drained.

The last spell Levy just preformed used a majority of her magic.

"Th-that's a strong sp-spell," Levy breathed.

The girl slowly sat up from the floor and looked at the target, which she completely missed. A small shred of disappointment could be felt at the bottom of her heart. But she moved her eyes to the side of the target and saw that the wall beside the target was blackened and charred.

A smile quickly crept up on the girl's lips despite the fact that she managed to perform the spell successfully.

Levy slowly tried to stand up, parts of her body protested a bit, but the urge to go the burned wall was too great.

Once the girl was on her feet, Levy slowly made her way to the wall.

Once Levy was within arm's reach. She reached her arm out and her fingers lightly feathered the wall.

A smile was practically plastered on the girl's face.

All the negative voices Levy heard in the past were finally silenced.

'I wish the others could have seen this,' Levy thought to herself.

After at staring the blackened wall for a while, Levy turned her attention to the books that lay scattered on the floor near the bookshelf.

Slowly Levy bent down to pick up the books.

It took Levy several minutes for Levy to pick up and put away the books.

Once she was finally done, Levy went to the door and let the room with a slight spring in her step.

As Levy walked back to her room, Levy yawned and rubbed her eyes a few times until she stopped just before her door.

'Maybe it was a good that I came here,' Levy thought as a small smile

Levy opened the door, entered the room, and closed the door behind her.

Sluggishly, Levy crawled into the bed to sleep.

It did not take long for Levy to sleep.

After what felt like an hour of sleep, there was a knock at her door.

"Yes?" Levy mumbled.

The door slowly opened, "Levy, breakfast will be ready soon," Rin said softly.

"Okay," Levy moaned.

The door closed with a soft 'click'.

Levy rolled around before she should a comfortable position.

The girl sighed as she relaxed her body.

Then the door abruptly opened, causing the door to loudly hit the wall.

"Oi, shrimp-ette," Gajeel said as he walked in.

Levy wanted to scream in her pillow.

"Yes?"

"Make me some iron," Gajeel demanded.

Levy slowly sat up. Her hair was a rat's nest and wrote 'iron', but the word was small compared to the other times the girl has made for iron for Gajeel.

Gajeel frowned, "What the fuck?"

"Sorry, I'm tired," Levy yawned.

Gajeel's frown deepened for a moment and then he grabbed the word and ate it.

"Can you please leave," Levy asked as she rubbed her eyes.

Gajeel looked at Levy for a moment then walked to the door. On his way out, Gajeel grabbed the door knob and closed it as he left the room.

Levy sighed and buried her face in her hands.

Because Levy used too much magic about ten minutes earlier.

'I hope Gajeel doesn't get suspicious…but knowing him, he already is," Levy thought sourly.

The girl sighed and fell back on the pillow. She was tired,, yes, but her body was telling her to stay awake.

…It was literally an inner battle, who would win was completely beyond her.

She closed her eyes, it would force it.

After a few minutes the door opened again.

"Levy," lily called Levy's name, "oh…were you asleep"

Levy sat up again and smiled, "No,"

"Well the food is ready," Lily nodded.

"Okay," Levy said as she took the covers off and followed Lily down the hallway to a room. It had a large table and chairs in the middle of the room.

On the table, there was literally a mountain of food donuts, hash browns, eggs, pancakes, pastries, and more sat in the middle of the table.

Gajeel sat in one of the chairs. There was a large plate of food in front of him.

"I thought you were going ta sleep," Gajeel said grabbing a donut from the table.

"I gave up," Levy shrugged.

Gajeel grunted and ate large chunk from the donut.

"Leave the rest for us," lily said as he walked next to his partner.

Gajeel narrowed his eyes and took another bite from his donut.

The two were doing a starring contest…who would win…no one knew.

Gajeel finished his donut in another bite and grabbed another piece of food from the table.

Lily flew up on the table and swiftly took a piece of food from Gajeel's plate.

"Hey, give me that!" Gajeel growled as he went to reach for Lily.

Lily grew his wings and flew out of Gajeel's reach.

"Give it back," Gajeel snarled.

"If you ate the food from your plate, then I wouldn't have taken from you," Lily said.

Gajeel growled and leaned back on the chair.

Lily smiled and landed in Levy's arms.

'He won't hurt me here," Lily snickered.

Levy made her way to one of the seats and sat down.

Levy set Lily down on the table next to her, but away from Gajeel.

She grabbed a plate and piled it with some pastries and fruit.

"Ya need some meat," GAjeel said as he stuffed a hash brown in his mouth.

Levy raised an eyebrow, "…I'm good,"

Gajeel shrugged and ate stuffed some sausages in his mouth.

Levy began to eat some pastries when Rin came in.

"Did everyone rest well?" Rin asked with a smile.

The three nodded.

"Alright, once you are done, follow me to the training room," Rin ordered.

Some color drained from Levy's face.

"Why do you want us there?" Gajeel asked.

"I want to give you three an unlimited amount of magic,"

Gajeel grinned, "This is going to be fun,"

"But…the spell will take all day to prepare so the spell will activate once the sun sets and will deactivate once the sun rises," Rin informed everyone.

"Will this spell have any side effects?" Lily asked.

Rin sighed, "That…I do not know…"

Warning bells were going off in Levy's head.

"Then why you activating the spell?" Levy questioned.

"Because Yama has an unlimited amount of magic, I thought it would be fair," Rin reasoned.

Levy bit her bottom lip.

"I know it's risky…but we are running out of time…"

'Running out of time?' Levy thought with a slight frown.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked as he took a bite from a kiwi.

Rin bit her bottom lip, "I believe tomorrow Yama is going to try to leave and break the spell,"

'If he breaks the spell…does that mean…' Levy thought.

"Meaning?" Gajeel asked Rin.

"That is he manages to escape and breaks the spell…I will be gone and no one will be able to stop him…"

A cold shiver went up Levy's spine.

"So you want us to get rid of the problem before it becomes a problem," Gajeel grumbled, loud enough for everyone to barely hear him.

"Correct," Rin nodded.

Lily folded his arms, "Sounds like this is up our alley," Lily said talking to Gajeel.

Gajeel grunted in agreement.

"Alright, so, we are following through with this?" Rin asked.

"Wait, I've never done anything like this before," Levy protested.

"That is why you're going to open the window," Gajeel answered

Levy's stomach twisted a little.

"I-I guess you're right," Levy forced a smile.

"…Now, we are in agreement, please follow me, it will only take a minute," Rin said.

Everyone got up and followed Rin to the training room.

They walked to the middle of the room.

"This is an impressive room," Lily said admiring the room.

"Thank you," Rin smiled, "now, before we begin, Levy, I would like you to read something,"

"Uh…okay," Levy blinked.

Rin turned and walked to the bookshelf to pull a book out. The silver haired woman returned to the group and gave Levy the book.

Levy took the book; the cover of the book was a dark brown color, it felt like it was made of leather like material. The title read, The _Secrets of Words_ in gold leaf.

"Why are you giving this to me?" Levy asked.

"Being that we are in a tight situation, it would be a good idea to learn a few new tricks," Rin smiled.

Levy looked at Rin, then the book, and back at Rin. "Uh…thank you," Levy said. The blue haired girl was a bit speechless, but happy that she received a book none the less.

Rin nodded and turned her attention back to the three.

"Gajeel, can you make three small needles?" Rin asked.

Gajeel gave a questionable look, but did what he was asked. The large man created long, thin needles and went to give them to Rin. But Rin held her hand to refuse them.

"I need you to all to poke your fingers until one end has your blood on one end," Rin instructed

Gajeel raised an eyebrow and handed Lily and Levy both a needle.

Everyone poked one of their fingers. Although, Levy was having a hard time and was hesitating.

Gajeel and Lily gave Rin the needles.

The large man saw that Levy was uneasy. He sighed, walked over to Levy and took the needle from Levy. Gajeel gentelly grabbed one of her fingers.

"It's going to pinch a bit," Gajeel warned Levy.

Levy nodded.

Gajeel quickly pinched the pad of Levy's finger and poked Levy with the needle.

Levy felt a quick pain and blood came rushing out.

The needle stayed on Levy's finger for a moment before Gajeel took if off of her finger.

"There, ya got your blood," Gajeel said handing Rin Levy's needle.

"Rin," Lily spoke, "what are you going to do with that?"

"I'm going to use it to activate the spell, that why you guys can have the unlimited magic,"

Lily nodded.

"Now, if you can please leave the room so I can prepare the spell," Rin said.

Levy bowed, "Thank you for letting me borrow the book,"

Rin smiled, "it's no problem at all,"

The three made their way to the door. But before they left the room, Levy turned around and said, "I'll talk to you later,"

Rin gave a small wave as the three left the room and closed the door behind them.

Once the door closed and their footsteps disappeared down the hall.

Rin bit her lip, 'I hope this works,'

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breathe to calm her nerves. In an instant, the room was surrounded by words, runes, and letters.

Rin then opened her eyes, they were no longer her normal green color, and they were now bright neon yellow. Her skin began to show a few scales on the back of her hands and face.

"It's time to end this…once and for all," Rin hissed, "prepare yourself Yama…"

**...Oh snap, Rin's mad...and she means business...you better look out Yama, you have an angry dragon slayer right behind you.**

**And guess what that means :D ...the battle...well, more like a war is about to go down! So some detail and possibly long chapters may happen... I won't guarantee it though, but if it does, you have been told ahead of time.**

**And some more questions are popping up...what spell did Levy use that drained so much of her magic? Why did Rin want Levy to read ****_The Secrets of Words_****? And why is Rin worried about activating the spell? ... It looks like you guys will have to wait for the next chapter. *shrugs***

**Now, review time!**

**To Digi-fanCatt, thanks for catching my mistake...I don't think I would have caught that if you didn't tell me...so thank you again (:**

**** This is the Author, I have finished the story and I would to ask of you a favor, I would like you to go to the last chapter of the story called 'The Surprise'. Don't worry, it does not ruin the ending if you want to continue with the story And if you do not want to continue, this is your chance to decide on the next story I write...please vote before the end of February. I really want to know your thoughts :)****


	24. Chapter 20

**Remember I said that the story might end in chapter 20? Well, that's not going to happen... :/ it may stop at chapter 25...but I don't know**

**Anyway...I saw how many people have read the story...it is about 5,300 views, 30 reviews, 15 favorites, and 26 followers! *gasp* (internet hug!)**

**now it is time for the story! Enjoy, review, favorite, and follow!**

Chapter 20: Side Effects

"Come on cat," Gajeel said as he grabbed Lily's scruff, "We're going to take a nap."

"You could at least ask," Lily hissed.

Gajeel shrugged, he had Lily in one hand and the other hand was in his front pocket.

The large man walked down the hallway until he stopped at a door and entered it.

'Must be his room,' Levy thought.

After standing in the hallway for a moment, Levy went to walk down the hallway to her room.

Once Levy was outside of her room, she opened the door and entered the room then softly closed the door behind her and went to sit on the bed.

Levy pulled the book to her lap and opened to the first page.

The Index was very vague, one word descriptions for every topic…such as, Mind, Reality, and Words.

Levy frowned, 'odd' she thought as she flipped through the pages to page 1.

As her eyes flew through the words, the girl was no longer in reality, but in a world of words.

New ideas, topics, and spells were quickly thrown at her at high speed. There were times were that she had to reread the passage to fully grasp the message.

She took a quick break and yawned.

'That's right,' Levy thought, 'I barely got any sleep,'

Levy rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to rest a little bit," Levy spoke to herself.

The girl crawled on the bed and roughly hit her head on the pillow.

'Some sleep shouldn't hurt'

Levy curled up into a loose ball, closed her eyes, and fell right to sleep.

…

Levy woke up to a weird sensation. Her body was burning up. She began to break into a cold sweat.

"W-what" Levy asked as she sat up.

She looked at her hands, they were shaking uncontrollably.

Then…that's when the pain set in. It began in the pit of her stomach and quickly spread throughout her body.

Levy curled up into a tight ball and fell to her side, landing on the soft bed.

"Wh-what's g-going on?"

Levy was about to call for Gajeel and Rin when the pain disappeared.

The girl didn't move for a moment, she blinked a few times and slowly sat up.

A confused look appeared on Levy's.

Just about a minute ago, Levy was in great pain. It was almost as if her insides were going to rip from the inside out…But now, the small blue haired girl was fine.

Levy looked at her arm and hand again, she could see that they were moist from sweating and a bit warm from the unexpected rise of body temperature.

"What just happened?" Levy asked out loud to herself.

There was a soft knock at the door.

"C-Come in," Levy said.

Rin slowly entered the room, "I just finished activating the spell,"

'Spell?' Levy thought, and then a light bulb went off.

"You said that there were going to be side effects, right?"

"Yes…did you have any side effects?" Rin asked.

"I think so," Levy nodded, "They were a bit painful, my whole body over heated and then I was in extreme pain…it almost felt like my insides were ripping me from the inside…"

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Rin apologized.

"I-It's okay…but have you checked on Gajeel and Lily?" Levy asked.

"No, not yet," Rin said shaking her head, "I was going to check on you first,"

Levy got off the bed "Let's see how they are,"

Rin nodded and both left the room.

Both girls made their way to Gajeel's room.

Rin knocked on the door, but there was no response.

Levy looked at Rin with a concerned look on her face.

"I'm sure they're fine," Rin said trying to reassure Levy.

Rin opened the door and they found Gajeel and Lily on the bed. Gajeel had turned completely into iron. Lily was sandwiched in Gajeel's arms and his wings were his large battle form. So his wings rested on the side of his small body.

"Lily are you okay?" Levy asked as she walked next to the bed.

"My name is not Lily, that's a girl's name," Lily hissed as he corrected Levy, "it's Pantherlily,"

"Uh…I-I'm sorry,"

"You should be!" Lily spat.

"Don't take it personally," Rin said, "apparently the side effects is affecting his personality,"

Levy nodded and took a deep breath, "Can you tell me what happened to Gajeel?" Levy asked Lily, uneasily pointing at Gajeel.

"Pft," Lily scuffed, "What does it look like; he's completely turned into iron!"

The small mage was taken aback by Lily's strange behavior, she was used to Gajeel's…but Lily was a different story. He was normally nice and polite.

"Rin, when will there side effects be over?" Levy asked, obviously worried.

Rin sighed, "I don't know, I believe it has to do with how much magic each mage possesses,"

Then Lily's wings disappeared and the small cat looked around.

"Levy?" Lily asked, "Can you kindly tell me what is going on?"

Levy smiled and nodded, she was happy that Lily was back to normal. The small mage and Rin explained the situation to Lily.

After both the girls explained, Lily asked what his side effect was; being that apparently he completely forgot what happened when he was talking with Levy.

"Um…well, "Levy began, "you were a bit rude,"

Lily frowned a little, "what do you mean by that?" he asked.

"you were the exact opposite of yourself," Rin said.

"And you were a bit rude to me," Levy admitted.

"I'm sorry," Lily apologized.

"Don't worry about it, it was the side effect," Levy said.

Lily nodded, "thank you,"

Levy nodded back.

"Lily can you get out?" Rin asked, referring to how Lily was still under Gajeel's arms.

"I'd love to, but I can't,"

"Alright, I guess we have to wait till Gajeel's side effect passes," Rin said.

"But, how long will that last?" Levy asked concerned.

"It shouldn't take too long," Rin admitted.

"I hope so," Levy sighed.

Rin nodded, "and maybe while we wait, we both can grab a book and read while we wait,"

Levy nodded.

Both girls got up to leave the room.

"We'll be right back," Levy told Lily.

"Okay,"

Just as the girls were about to leave, everyone heard a familiar gruff voice.

"Where the fuck are you guys going?"

"Gajeel, you're awake!" Levy said as she walked back to the bed.

The iron was slowly disappearing from around Gajeel's mouth.

"I've been awake," Gajeel grunted.

Levy smiled, "So you know the situation we are in?" she asked.

"Yeah,"

"Alright," Rin said getting everyone's attention, "now that everyone…well, most of everyone…"

Gajeel growled.

"Once Gajeel is able to move, we will attack," Rin said seriously.

Lily and Levy nodded.

The sooner they went out and attacked Yama and his followers, the sooner everyone could leave.

Gajeel, Lily, and Levy would leave and go back to Fairy Tail, Rin would be able to rest in peace, and Yama and his followers would finally rest and go where they belong.

**When I was working on Chapter 18...I had a hard time what to write, I knew which direction I wanted to go in...but it was how to get there was the problem...but I'm glad that I figured before there was a mass mob of angry fan fiction readers**

**Review anyone? :**

**To Digi-fanCatt, I think it was more of something, than someone who tackled you for spoilers...and I think it was my family's dog ;) he's a Weimaraner who will be 3 at the end of March...he's big so people are kind of scared of him, but he's a sweet heart who just loves to play. (When I was home for Christmas break, I would sit on the floor in the living room and he would lay right next to me, enjoy my company, and take a nap...he would occasionally, lay his head on my leg and sleep like that)**

**To Deathstar6506, if I said no...I would be lying a bit :3 but I'm so glad that you are enjoying the story so much! and in this chapter...Levy got about 7 to 8 hours to sleep and unlimited magic! So she's ready to fight! Look out Yama, you angered the wrong Guild! XD**

**To ThreeDarkAngels, my goal is to upload every other day or so...but life likes to get in the way so it goes to every few days or so...I'm just glad that you are still enjoying the story!**

**Alright, guys, I think I have told you guys a few times...but I want to remind you, that there will be a surprise at the end of the story...I know what it is...but you guys have to wait and find out ;) the suspense!**

**-D1**

**** This is the Author, I have finished the story and I would to ask of you a favor, I would like you to go to the last chapter of the story called 'The Surprise'. Don't worry, it does not ruin the ending if you want to continue with the story And if you do not want to continue, this is your chance to decide on the next story I write...please vote before the end of February. I really want to know your thoughts :)****


	25. Chapter 21

**So I got good news and bad news...let's do the good news first! Chapter update...Yay and I have a really, really good idea of what the ending will be like :3 now...for the bad news, the relationship with the boy is not going to work out :( so no more love life for a while...cause I'm shy and meeting new people stresses me out a bit. :/**

**So now, time to read a chapter! Enjoy, review, follow, and review!**

Chapter 21: The Battle Begins: in a Dangerous Corner!

It took Gajeel a few minutes to turn back to his normal self.

Once everyone was ready, Rin explained the plan.

"All of us run into the library, depending on who bumps into us first, will depend on who Levy will go with," Rin explained.

"So, if we bump into Yama, Levy will go with us," Lily said.

Rin nodded, "and the same will go the opposite way,"

Everyone nodded.

"Follow me," Rin ordered, leaving the room and everyone followed suit.

As they were walking, Levy could feel herself become nervous and scared.

"You're nervous?" Lily asked turning to face Levy.

Levy gave a small smile, nodded, and replied with a small 'yes'.

"What are ya scared about?" Gajeel asked obviously not concerned.

"Gajeel," Lily frowned, "Levy have never done anything like this before…and she has every right to be,"

"Pft," Gajeel rolled his eyes, "if she were stronger, than maybe we won't be having this problem."

Gajeel's word hit Levy so hard, she had hard time breathing.

'I-I thought h-h-he liked m-me…'

Lily wanted to slap Gajeel to the moon and back…but before he could do that, Rin grabbed everyone's attention.

"This is the door that leads to the library," Rin pointed to the door.

The door itself looked like any other door, but this one gave off a strange aura.

It felt like a large a lump was stuck in Levy's throat and the girl could not speak.

"Are we ready?" Rin asked.

Gajeel smiled and laughed a little.

Lily folded his paws and nodded.

Levy sighed and forced a smile.

'It is now or never,' Levy thought.

Rin opened the door slowly and quietly led everyone out the door.

Once everyone was out, Rin led the group; closely behind the silver haired woman was Levy. Lily was a few steps behind the small blue haired girl. Gajeel was the last of the group.

"Gajeel," Rin said softly.

"Yeah, I know…" Gajeel grumbled.

Rin nodded and they began to run as quietly as possible. But Levy was a slow runner and they slowed their pace to a fast walk.

They continued their fast pace until Rin suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" Levy whispered.

"Someone's coming," Rin hissed.

"Two or three," Rin said.

"I guess five," Gajeel whispered.

Rin sniffed the air and stiffened, "Yama's here,"

"So are his goonies," Gajeel cringed.

"What?! I can't run to the windows alone!" Levy panicked.

"She's right," Lily began, "Levy does not have the battle experience like Gajeel and I have,"

"Then you take the pint size and leave the fighting to us," Gajeel whispered.

"Shut it!" Rin hissed.

Everyone silenced.

Levy looked at Rin and Gajeel. The two slayers frowned.

"All of them are gone," Gajeel frowned.

"All…but one," Rin said.

Gajeel went into a fighting stance, Lily transformed into his battle mode. Levy uneasily grabbed a pen and prepared herself to fight.

Rin placed her finger on her lips, signaling everyone to be quiet.

Gajeel, Lily, and Levy nodded.

Rin slowly pulls out a long pen out of her teal dress.

Silence surrounded them like a thick blanket. Then it was interrupted by clapping.

Everyone flinched and stiffened.

Out of the darkness, came Yama. He had a loose black pants, a loose red T-shirt, and a strange smile on his face while he was clapping.

"This is going to be interesting…won't it?"

"It's time to end this," Rin hissed.

"Oh, come my love-"

"Shut up!" Rin screamed interrupting Yama and quickly wrote a word and threw it at Yama.

Yama quickly dodged it and wrote a word and threw it at Rin.

Rin blocked it and sent another at Yama.

"Guys, get Levy out of here," Rni said blocking a spell.

"Oh, I thought we were all going to have some fun," Yama whined.

"Alright," Lily said as he grabbed Levy's wrist and began to run.

Yama activated a run barrier, trapping all four inside.

"Tsk," Rin hissed.

Gajeel punched the wall, only to get red errors

"The irony…" Gajeel grumbled.

Levy understood Gajeel's frustration, knowing that both Gajeel and Natsu were trapped inside the guild.

'Okay, I'll try to break the rune,' Levy thought raising her pen.

The small girl looked through the letters, 'These don't look familiar,' Levy thought.

Then, it hit Levy like a ton of bricks. These were not normal letters; they were a very rare form of runes that she had read about once or twice and the small blue haired mage had no idea how to break the rune. Panic began to take over Levy; some tears revealed themselves out and let her pen slip out of her hand to fall onto the floor.

"Levy?" Lily asked.

"I-I can't break this rune," Levy mumbled.

Yama laughed, "Of course you can't, because this is Dragon Script!"

Tears fell down her face.

"You really thought you could break that rune?!" Yama laughed harder.

"Levy," Rin said, "very few people know Dragon Script and it is hard to learn,"

"But if she _knew_, she wouldn't be as weak as she is now!"

Gajeel growled and threw a punch at the runes.

'He's so dead,' Gajeel thought.

"Gajeel," Rin interrupted Gajeel's thought, "I'll break the rune and you must ake Levy elsewhere."

The large man growled, "I hate running away,"

"You aren't," Rin hissed, "You're just regrouping,"

"It's the same thing!" Gajeel countered.

"This isn't about you, this is about getting Levy out of here," Rin said.

Gajeel sighed, "Fine"

"Okay, once I break the rune, you and Lily will take Levy out of here,"

"You hear that Lil'?" Gajeel asked turning his head to face Lily.

Lily nodded and tried to comfort the small blue haired girl.

Rin lifted her pen and worked on the run.

"Gajeel…when I tell you to run, you run,"

The said man scrunched his nose in disgust; the thought of running away from a fight made him sick to his stomach but now was not the time to be selfish. Everyone had a job to do so, and the ultimate goal was to have Levy reach the window as quickly and easily as possible.

Gajeel nodded.

When Rin broke, several things happened.

Yama quickly wrote a spell and aimed at the crying Levy.

Gajeel ran to block the spell from hitting Levy.

Rin created a barrier that just barely protected everyone, then she turned to the others and yelled, "Run!"

Gajeel scooped up Levy and lifted her up bridal style.

"Let's go," Gajeel told Lily

The cat nodded and both ran into the shadows.

Once they were a good distance away, Rin activated her dragon mode.

"Oh, you're getting serious now?" Yama smiled.

Rin's eyes turned yellow and launched at Yama. Her finger nails were long and sharp.

Just when Rin was just inches away from Yama, Yama quickly dodged her attack, grabbed her wrist and threw her to a nearby book shelf.

The dragon slayer hit her back against the shelf and fell to the ground. Several books fell on top of her.

Yama laughed, "is that all you can muster?"

Rin stood up and growled, "You wish"

…

When Levy thought all those negative voices stopped, Yama had to start them again.

Gajeel slowed his pace to a walk.

"Are we being followed?" Lily asked.

Gajeel shook his head, "no"

The large man turned his attention to Levy, he was about to tell her something, but he heard something in the darkness.

"It looks like we're going to have a party! So come and show yourselves bitches!"

A large group of Yama's followers relieved themselves.

"Tsk, this is going to be fun," Gajeel said.

"What about me?!" Levy asked as more tears were running down her face.

Gajeel sighed, he didn't want to do it, but he had to, "We have to continue with Rin's plans.

"Sounds like you're growing up," Lily snickered.

"Shut up!" Gajeel growled.

By this point, the group had completely surrounded the three mages.

"Lily I'll distract them, so you can take Levy someplace safe,"

"I told you-"

"I know," Gajeel cut Lily off, "I just want her to screw her head back on right,"

Lily nodded, "Alright, I'll be back as soon as I can,"

"You better," Gajeel handed Levy to Lily, "It won't be a real party if I beat all these all by myself,"

"I'm sure you can hold them off till I get back," Lily smiled as he activated hi aera and flew high into the air.

Levy tried to lean into Pantherlily's arms.

"He's going to try to escape!" someone called out.

"Stop that cat!"

Lily smirked a little.

"Oi," Gajeel said getting everyone's attention, "I'm your opponent!"

A few tried to hit Lily, but the cat was too far up in the air and disappeared behind a few bookshelves and darkness.

Gajeel cracked his knuckles and smiled evilly, "Let's get this party started!"

…

Lily could hear and some of the light that the spells created by Rin and Yama. The cat could also hear the battle Gajeel was fighting.

'I need to hurry,' Lily thought.

The cat landed somewhere in one of the many book aisles.

Levy was but still a bit upset and tears were still running down her face.

"You need to snap out of it." Lily adviced Levy.

Levy turned her gaze to Lily.

"Do you remember what I told you in the hotel room?"

The girl nodded, she may not be the strongest, but she was the smartest.

"Alright," Lily nodded, "keep that in mind…I need to go and help Gajeel,"

Levy nodded again.

Lily gently placed Levy on her feet and turned to face the large cat.

"I'll do what I can," Levy said.

Lily smiled, "That is all we ask,"

The cat widened his wings and flew in the air back in the direction of Gajeel.

'It's time to do my part," Levy thought as a fire lit behind her eyes.

The girl ran toward windows.

'I can do this'

…

Rin and Yama fought; fire, water, and sparks flew.

Rin launched herself again at Yama and her long mails finally managed to scratch Yama across his chest.

The scratch, ripped his rob and broke some skin so that he was bleeding, but just barely.

"Feisty, are we?" Yama miled then is disappeared, the blood won't stop and it slowly began to bleed a little heavier.

It was Rin's turn to smiled, "While we were busy fighting, I slowly activated a deadly poison on the tips of my nails,"

Yama's facial expression changed to a serious and grave.

"Once the poison enters the body, it slowly kills the person by preventing the blood to clot…Check mate," Rin smiled.

Then Yama laughed hysterically, the laugh caught Rin off guard.

"I believe I am the one to say that my dear," Yama laughed.

Rin frowned.

"I," Yama gestured to himself, "am not the real Yama,"

Rin's blood ran cold.

"I am a doppelgänger," the fake Yama smiled.

"But where is…the real one?" Rin asked.

"Why don't you ask the blue haired girl?"

Rin went to run to find Levy, but the doppelgänger launched a spell to shackle one of Rin's ankles to preven the slayer from saving Levy.

"Sorry deary, but the real Yama would be quite mad if I let yo go find the small one,"

'Shit! I'm sorry Levy!'

…

Levy ran to the windows.

"I made it," Levy puffed.

"Yes you did," a familiar male voice said breaking the silence.

"B-but, I thought you were fighting Rin,"

Yama smiled, "my doppelgänger is,"

B-but why are you targeting me?" Levy asked.

"Because, my dear, out of the four, you are the weakest,"

**Wait! Watch out of that...cliff...**

**...Do you guys want a parachute? *tries to smile...but fails***

**Now, don't be mad at me, I'm doing a pretty good job updating every few days :3**

**Time for reviews! *jazz hands***

**To Digi-fanCatt, okay...I kind of lied, but I had a good reason, Master Makarov don't me not to tell you what really happened...but he finally gave me the okay because I hate lying and I am bad at it :/ ...so what really happened was that one Zareff's goonies got to you and my dog and I somehow saved you. But we had to erase your memory and apparently we didn't get rid of all if it...but now you know the truth**

**To ThreeDarkAngels, I'm so glad that you are still reading the story!**

**To Deathstar6506, I have never heard of Kik until you mentioned it, but I will see if I can get the app...anyway...What doesn't kill you makes you stronger! Stand a little taller... *continues to sing for a bit and then trails off embarrassed***

**So, there is a reason why I'm torturing Levy...a bit...because I have a big plan for her...it involves the book that Levy read, the unlimited magic, and the spell she practiced a few chapters earlier...hmmm *smiles evilly* guess you will have to wait for the next chapter! X3**

**-D1**

**** This is the Author, I have finished the story and I would to ask of you a favor, I would like you to go to the last chapter of the story called 'The Surprise'. Don't worry, it does not ruin the ending if you want to continue with the story And if you do not want to continue, this is your chance to decide on the next story I write...please vote before the end of February. I really want to know your thoughts :)****


	26. Chapter 22

**Another chapter! Yay! Time to celebrate by reading it! :D**

**Okay, so about a week ago, I read the latest chapter in Fairy Tail...I won't tell you guys any spoilers, I will just say, I'm almost cried...the emotions. I tell you!**

**There is a flashback scene, you'll see it, I made you so you guys will know it is one, it's in Bold and in Italics. And I am quite sure that there will be more flashbacks in the next chapter.**

**Anyway, on with the chapter!**

Chapter 22: The Chase!

Levy stared at Yama. Tears were going down her face in fear.

Yama just smiled at the cowering girl.

"You seem scared," Yama said as his smile got wider, "Let me see if I can help you,"

The man quickly wrote a word and aimed at Levy then threw it at her. Levy barely dodged it by falling to the ground into a ball. She covered her head with her hands.

"Oh, Ms. McGarden, I was only trying to help you," Yama whined.

Levy quickly got to her feet and ran away from Yama.

"I didn't realize you were hard to please," Yama said.

The small blue haired girl ran as fast as her legs would allow her.

She spotted a hiding spot and hit.

Levy was breathing fast and hard.

'How am I supposed to beat him?!' Levy thought.

"Ms. Levy?" Yama called out.

The girl went wide eyes and instinctively covered her mouth her both of her hands.

'Calm down!'

"Are you here?" Yama called out loudly.

Levy could feel her heart beating loudly in her chest and in her ears.

'Calm down, calm down!' Levy told herself repeatedly.

"Ms. Levy," Yama said again.

Levy turned her head a little bit to see where Yama was standing and to her horror, the crazy man was nearly a few feet away from Levy's hiding place.

The girl began to panic and slowly took her hands away from her mouth, took a breath, she was about to call Gajeel but threw the idea out.

'He's busy,' Levy thought as she slowly returned her hands over her mouth again.

Levy kept a close eye on where Yama was standing, until he slowly began to leave levy's line of site. So, the girl relied on her hearing. His footsteps disappeared in the distance.

After not being able to no longer hear Yama's voices and footsteps Levy sighed with relief.

'I need to get to the windows," Levy thought as she bit her bottom lip.

Slowly, Levy poked her head out of her hiding spot to make sure that Yama was nowhere near.

'All clear,'

As quickly and quietly as possible, Levy got out of her hiding spot.

'So far so good,'

Levy slowly made her way back from where she came, then stopped.

"What if I encounter Yama!" Levy panicked.

"I need a safe place to think," Levy whispered to herself.

The girl slowly found an empty room and quietly entered it. She slowly and carefully closed the door behind her.

"Okay, I'm safe for now," Levy breathed.

Levy saw a table and a chair. She made her way to it, pulled the chair out and sat down.

"What do I do…I can't just sit here," levy said as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Think! Think!" Levy thought.

In frustration, Levy slapped both of her checks.

"Yosh!" Levy told herself, "I'm one of the smartest in Fairy Tail…I can do this!"

Fire lit behind Levy's eyes, she was ready…but there was a problem…how?

Levy closed her eyes and began to think deeply.

'What do I know?'

Then a thought occurred to her, "What was that book Rin let me borrow?" Levy asked herself out loud.

After a moment Levy remembered, 'Secrets of Words'.

A slight frown appeared on her face as the girl began to go in deep in thought.

'The book contained spells'

"And because I have limitless magic, I can do difficult spells that required a lot of magic," Levy smiled at the thought of creating a hurricane and not feel magically exhausted but then the smile disappeared.

'With a limitless magic and Yama hunting me down…I need think up a plan," Levy thought.

The girl wrote paper and pen in the air and both sat on the table, neatly waiting to be used. Levy took the pen and began to write down ideas down.

Levy spent about two hours thinking up and writing ideas for a plan.

Finally, Levy stood up from the chair.

"I have to do this right," Levy told herself determinedly.

The girl wrote 'clock' in the air and a small clock appeared.

"11:45"

Levy nodded to herself, she then set up an alarm for the clock, "At midnight,"

Minutes slowly ticked by as Levy checking and triple checking her plan.

"This need to work," Levy said harshly. Lives were on the line.

The clock, Levy had written earlier, went off..

Levy got up from the chair and deactivated the word; the clock disappeared in a small puff of smoke.

"It's time to go my part," Levy sighed.

The girl walked up to the door and opened it. There was no one on the other side of the door.

"First thing I need to do, is find Yama," Levy said.

Levy bravely walked around the library.

While walking, Levy was nearly but by a blast and jumped back.

"There you are," Yama purred, "I thought you were lost,"

Levy gave a slight frowned and then a small smile appeared on the girl's face.

'Found you!' Levy thought victoriously.

"Oh, are you happy to see me?" Yama asked.

The bluette quickly wrote 'speed' and placed the spell on her. She then faced the man and smiled, "Catch me if you can," and ran off.

Yama frowned, anger was building. He was not going to let this child-like girl get away from him again.

The said man wrote 'acceleration' and ran right after Levy.

"You will not escape from me again!" Yama yelled after Levy.

Levy ran towards the windows.

'Alright, the first part of the plan is in effect…now to finish it off," Levy thought.

Levy turned a corner and nearly tripped on her two feet, due to the increased speed.

"I got you now!" Yama yelled as he threw a fire spell toward Levy.

Making a split decision, Levy awkwardly moved her body out of the way.

The spell just barely missed Levy's head, though; some of her messy blue hair got singed.

'Really?!'

Levy recovered and continued to run.

Yama growled and went after Levy.

The girl continued to the windows.

'So this is what it's like to have Jet's speed magic,' levy though as she ran closer to the windows.

'I can see the windows!' levy thought as a small smile appeared.

A spell zoomed past Levy's ear.

"Oh!" Levy said as she flinched away from the spell.

'Focus, focus!" Levy told herself.

"So," Yama said, "You're planning to take me to the windows?"

Levy tried to run faster, to gain some distance then she noticed that she could no longer hear Yama's footsteps.

Once Levy was finally near the windows. She moved her back towards the windows and face in the direction where Levy had just ran from. But Yama was nowhere near.

'Where did he go?' levy thought as a slight frown appeared on her face.

Then something caught the corner of her eye.

Levy turned in the direction and saw Yama was inches away. Instinctively, Levy tried to move out of the way.

In that moment, Yama wrote 'repel' at Levy. The girl was sent flying to the closest book shelf.

While Levy was in the air, the girl had a flash back.

**_FlashBack_**

Levy yawned, "I'll finish this chapter and then I'll go to bed,"

The title of the chapter was called, _Creating an Unwritten Word into Reality_.

The girl gave a slight frown, interesting.

While reading, Levy learned that there was a way to produce word magic without actually using a pen. What it was was that a Script Mage to have a mental image of a word, then once they have a solid picture of word, the mage will say it, and it will appear in front of them.

"I've never heard of this," Levy said mildly shocked, "I'll have to use this sometime,"

Once Levy as done reading the chapter, she was about to close the book when the next chapter caught her eye and continued reading the book.

**_End of FlashBack_**

'Now it's a good time to use what I read!'

Because Levy only had seconds until her back hit the bookshelf.

Levy pictured the word 'gust' in her mind, once she got a good mental picture in her head, Levy yelled out the word. To Levy's surprise the word appeared and blew a surprised Yama.

The man was sent flying toward the window.

At the same time, both Levy and Yama hit their surfaces.

Air escaped out of Levy's lungs.

'It worked!' Levy smiled as she slowly regained her breath.

After a few seconds, Levy got the air back into her lungs.

Levy slowly stood up and quickly went to the windows.

"Show's over," Levy smiled

**...So, it wasn't a cliff hanger...that's a plus! XD **

**But is the story done...nope...it's close, just not done**

**I have worked on Chapter 23 earlier today, so it is in the works!**

**So, I don't know if it's a good idea or not, but I thought I should run this across you guys because...why not? In the last few days, I have been thinking, (I think a lot because my stupid brain doesn't shut off when it comes to ideas) :P I do a sequel to this story. I have a summary in mind...Do you guys think it's a good idea or should I trash it?**

**Tell me what you think! Send me a private message or give me a review!**

**Now review time!**

**To Guest and Deathstar6506, LOL, you two wrote the same thing! I find that kind of funny, anyway, I don't hate Levy. She's is my favorite characters in Fairy Tail, Lucy comes in second, Natsu and Gajeel...that's hard to say who comes in third :/ but I hope that this chapter is better than Chapter 21. Because, she's starting to fight back! :3**

**To Digi-fanCatt, Since reading your review, I have had been chanting the opening to Cliff Hanger...and I'm pretty sure I will be for the next few days :3 But anyway, I brought the Coast Guard. So they'll help you and Cliff off that cliff...but knowing Cliff, they should drop him off below it.**

**** This is the Author, I have finished the story and I would to ask of you a favor, I would like you to go to the last chapter of the story called 'The Surprise'. Don't worry, it does not ruin the ending if you want to continue with the story And if you do not want to continue, this is your chance to decide on the next story I write...please vote before the end of February. I really want to know your thoughts :)****


	27. Chapter 23

**Hey guys, another chapter...the next day! (I'm spoiling you guys too much):D**

Chapter 23: Voices and Surprises

Levy was about to touch the windows when an invisible barrier prevented her from opening the window.

"You thought you could beat me?" Yama's chilling voice said to Levy.

The small blue haired girl looked at Yama. The man had a joker-like smile.

The girl had a shocked look on her face… 'how?'

"You put a rune up?" Levy asked slowly backing away.

"While you were hiding my dear," Yama spoke.

Levy looked at the windows and the runes appeared, to Levy's horror, they were Dragon Script. She would need Rin to break the rune, but Rin was dealing with Yama's doppelgänger.

'Wh-what do I do now?' Levy thought to herself.

Yama slowly stood up; he rubbed the back of his head. "You threw me for a loop there,"

'Think, think!' Levy thought as she slowly continued to back away, 'what did you read in that book!'

Unfortunately, Levy couldn't think of anything and had to turn and run away.

All of Levy's plan involved simply dodging Yama's attacks and get to the windows. But because Yama installed a tune that she couldn't break.

"Oh, no you don't!" Yama yelled as he threw a spell and missed at the running girl.

Levy ran into the darkness.

She felt hopeless, scared, and upset. Levy had a plan, but she didn't expect that Yama would set up runes to the window to prevent her from opening and or breaking them causing the plan that she had, to backfire on her.

The girl ran to a set of stairs and hid behind a set of book shelves.

After about a minute of not hearing any footsteps, Levy sighed with some relief.

"I want to help," Levy whined to herself as she slowly slid on the floor.

"Then why don't you?" a feminine voice said.

Levy quickly stood up and looked around. She slowly drew her pen out at the ready.

"I can't hurt you,"

"Says the person I can't see," Levy frowned building up her magic.

"I see your point…but I'm telling you the truth…I'm just trying to help you," the voice said irritated.

Levy's frown deepened.

"Do you truly wish to help your allies?"

"They're my friends…and yes, I'm tired of being considered being weak," Levy said.

"The voice gave an audible sigh, "you are not weak,"

"Then why do I feel weak?" Levy asked in the verge of tears.

"You just haven't reached your full potential,"

"What potential?!" Levy shrieked.

The voice sighed again, "Several hundred years ago, Script Mages were highly revered for their knowledge and magic,"

"Magic?" Levy frowned, "I don't remember Script Mages being famous for their magic…I know for their knowledge,"

"They were, but times have changed,"

Levy felt a large lump in her throat, 'were'.

"But every Script Mage has a secret strength,"

"A strength?" Levy asked.

"Yes, once they realize what they can't live without something that is precious to them; they gather a large amount of magic and chant a powerful spell or a prayer-like poem. Being that each one is different from person to person and to situation to situation."

"Sounds powerful," Levy mumbled.

"It is and instead of writing the words and rune.

'I did that earlier,'

"And because this spell is so powerful, the spell was nicknamed, 'Barricade Barrage'"

'Defense Attack"

"Now…do you know who you want to protect?" the voice asked.

"I can't protect anyone!" Levy reasoned.

"Keep telling yourself that and you won't leave here,"

Levy's stomach did an uncomfortable flip.

After a moment, Levy could no longer hear the woman's voice.

"Hello?" Levy asked uneasily.

There was no response.

'Who was that?" Levy thought.

After a few seconds, Levy quietly left the area and climbed another set of stairs to a higher level.

"Who was talking to me?" Levy asked herself in a slight panic.

Then a rough hand covered her mouth and her upper body.

Levy tried to scream, kick, and get away…but it was useless.

The girl was shoved on one of the book shelves.

She felt the pain and cringed.

"You thought you could run away from me again?" Yama laughed near Levy's ear.

Tears were about to escape Levy's eyes.

"And you know what, I have a fantastic idea…I create several doppelgängers that can take down your guild…now, what was your guild called again…Fairy Tail?"

Levy stopped breathing and began to shake uncontrollably.

"I'll take everyone down, one person at a time,"

Levy felt her heart pounding in her ears.

"After they're gone…you'll be nothing…"

Levy stiffened.

"I think I'll start with that large man," Yama smiled.

Levy stopped shacking

"No," Levy mumbled darkly

"What was that?" Yama asked.

"I. Will. Not. Allow. You. To. Hurt. My. Nakama!" Levy hissed.

**...Well, we got another cliff...but I'm pretty sure that an angry and revengeful Levy will make up for that in the next chapter. And I'm pretty sure that this will be the last cliff...not a guarantee...but I'm pretty sure :3**

**Also, the feminine voice will be answered in the next chapter or so, so when the story ends, there will not be any cliff hangers.**

**Reviews!**

**To Digi-fanCatt, So you got some answers...now you guys some more unanswered questions :/ sorry about that**

**To Deathstar6506, yeah I was planning on stopping Chapter 22 right before Levy runs away from Yama...so I thought it would be less of a cliff if I stopped it when Levy was about to open the window**

**** This is the Author, I have finished the story and I would to ask of you a favor, I would like you to go to the last chapter of the story called 'The Surprise'. Don't worry, it does not ruin the ending if you want to continue with the story And if you do not want to continue, this is your chance to decide on the next story I write...please vote before the end of February. I really want to know your thoughts :)****


	28. Chapter 24

**Drum rolls please!**

**Chapter 24 is updated!**

**Now, I will warn you, this a long chapter...so that is why it took me a while for it to be updated, it's about 4,000 words, about 2,000 words less than Chapter 13. But it is still a big chapter.**

**Also, I nicknamed it The Chapter of Answers, because some things are explained in here. There are also about two to three flashbacks, two poems (I haven't done any since my freshman year of high school), Levy being awesome, and Yama's butt being kicked.**

**I wanted to give you guys a long chapter, because you guys have been so great dealing with the cliff hangers that I have thrown at you and for staying with me for this long! So this is my way of saying "Thank you!"**

**So, what I suggest, have at least a few really good songs, because you will need it :3**

Chapter 24: Revenge: Levy's Wrath!

"Fuck off!" Gajeel yelled as he punched someone.

"Focus Gajeel," Lily said.

"I am!" Gajeel snapped.

Lily rolled his eyes.

Many of Yama's followers fell back to catch their breath.

"Ya tired already?" Gajeel mocked.

"Don't mock your opponents," Lily said with a slight annoyance in his voice.

Gajeel gave Lily a small growl.

Then something caught their attention, the atmosphere changed. It was dense and full of magic.

"You feel that?" Lily asked Gajeel.

"Ya…" Gajeel frowned.

Then a large explosion caught everyone attention.

Heads turned in all direction until a few people pointed and said that it was coming from a certain direction.

In the distance, there was an orange glow coming from the third floor.

"What the fuck?" Gajeel muttered.

…

Rin and Yama's doppelgänger heard the explosion and the strange orange glow as well.

'What is that?" Rin asked herself.

Then, Rin noticed that for a split second the doppelgänger was not paying attention to her. She quickly wrote, 'dagger' then swiftly stabbed him in the chest.

The doppelgänger didn't see it coming and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"I would have felt better if that were the real Yama," Rin said bitterly as she deactivated the dagger.

Rin turned her attention back to the orange light.

…

Yama was thrown several feet away from Levy.

'Wh-what?' Levy thought as she rose on of her hands to see that she was giving off orange like flames.

"That's your magic," the feminine voice said.

Levy was about to say something, but was interrupted.

"You can only hear me…and I can only communicate with you through your mind," the voice said.

The girl nodded, but still curious…who was this person and why was she talking with her?

"Now that you have activated your magic, I suggest you do the verbal prayer that I told you earlier,"

Levy hesitated for a moment.

"What are you waiting for?" the female voice asked slightly irritated.

The small blue haired girl was about to respond when Yama began to get up.

"So," Yama purred, "I touched a nerve there,"

Levy clenched her teeth, 'What do I say?'

"Anything that comes from the heart,"

"Alright," Levy told the voice.

Levy took a deep breath, closed her eyes and began her spell.

_All my life, I have heard dark voices,_

_I made the right choices_

Levy's magic increased dramatically.

_I spent my time reading a book,_

_So I am overlooked._

_…__The night I got hurt the most,_

_And it is something I am not willing boast_

Levy's voice got stronger and louder.

_Despite that, I am the smartest,_

_And I do try my hardest!_

_I will protect what is precious the most!_

_And now that you threatened my friends and family…_

_You are so toast!_

Once Levy was done, another surge of magical energy escaped.

Then something happened, that Levy was not quite expecting. Levy was no longer in her orange dress. Her whole outfit and hair changed!

Levy's hair was long that reached to the middle of her back. Half of her hair was pulled in a half up and down bow. As for her outfit, Levy was wearing a long red strapless dress with slits on sides, cut off sleeves, black leggings, and geisha sandals.

The edges and ends of the outfit, there was gold lining. The red material of the dress felt like silk, or some other expensive material, was lined with hand stitched orange flowers.

'woah!' Levy thought in amazement.

"Alright," the feminine voie said, "Fight Yama,"

Levy nodded and ran to punch Yama. But Yama caught Levy's wrist and threw her on the other side of him.

"So, we're getting serious now," Yama smiled.

'Uh…I don't know how to fight very well,' Levy said to the voice.

The voice sighed, "Okay, do you know combat moves or punches?"

'I know a few,'

"That's better than nothing…"

A small sweat drop appeared behind Levy's head.

"Alright charge at him again but, instead punch him on the side of the head or body,"

Levy obeyed and ran back to Yama. She went to hit the man on the side of the head.

Yama grabbed Levy's wrist and smiled.

"Kick between the legs!"

Obeying, Levy went to kick, but Yama grabbed her ankle.

'This isn't good,'

Yama threw Levy over the railing, sending the girl falling three stories.

"Wings, say wings!"

"Wings!" Levy yelled, but she did not feel them form on her back. Panic filled Levy; she was running out of time. "Wings!" Levy said again, this time, they appeared just in time, saving the girl from falling flat on her back.

Levy sighed a breath of relief, 'that was close' Levy thought as she landed softly.

"A little too close,"

'I'm sorry,'

"…I don't know your name,"

'Levy, Levy McGarden,'

"Levy…do you trust me?"

Levy frowned, 'why do you ask?'

"My dear Levy," Yama called out.

The said girl looked and saw Yama standing on top of the railing, his feet were shoulder width apart, arms folded, and a creepy smile on his fae.

"I thought you were serious," Yama laughed.

"Levy," the voice asked, "You must make a decision,"

Yama jumped off the railing and fell down to be the same level as Levy.

"It is a yes or no question," the voice hissed, "if you trust me, I can help you,"

Yama slowly walked closer to Levy.

Levy panicked, she watched as Yama walked closer.

'Yes! Help me; I don't know what to do!'

"…You're going to feel some pain on your leg for a moment and I want to apologize ahead of time,"

'Pain?'

In that moment, Levy felt pain on her right lower leg. She looked down and saw a bite mark where she felt the pain.

'What the…'

"Levy, I'm going to borrow your body, but you will be completely aware of your surroundings,"

Levy felt a strange sensation it felt like an out of body experience.

'Alright, I will tell you everything, my name is Kin Minori…but you are allowed to call me Kin.

Levy's body moved, but Levy did not tell her body to move.

"Remember, I got control of your body," Kin reminded Levy.

'What and who are you?' Levy asked Kin.

"I'll start from the beginning," Kin said as she went to punch, kick, and hit Yama. "I was originally a dragon, Rin's dragon to be exact,"

'You're Rin's Dragon?!'

"Yes…but I think the important question is how I got here," Kin said.

'That's true,'

"When Rin was activating the Chain Spirit Spell, I did a Secret Art spell that, I too, became a part of the spell and allows Rin to use my my human form body to house her spirit,"

'W-What about your soul?' Levy asked.

Levy's body did a round house kick and her foot his Yama's face.

"I became a ghost and I stayed near Rin, but I stayed far enough away so she did not notice me,"

'Why?' Levy asked.

"I didn't want her to know, we would have argued for hours," Kin said annoyed.

'That's very kind,' Levy said.

"A parent would give up everything for their child," Kin admitted.

'Master Makarov is the same way,' Levy mentioned.

"He sound reasonable,"

Kin threw Yama several feet.

"God…I'm starting to run out of energy," Kin breathed.

'I think I can take over until you regain your energy," Levy said.

"You sure?" Kin asked.

"I'm sure," Levy nodded.

"Alright, let me punch him one more time," Kin said as she hit Yama, sending the man flying a few feet and skidded on the floor.

"Time to switch," Kin said.

Levy felt she and Kin switch.

"That was weird," Levy murmured.

Yama slowly set up, his eyes looked murderous, "I'll kill you," the man hissed.

"Should we regroup?" Kin asked, feeling Levy's emotions.

'Yes," Levy turned and ran as fast as she could.

"Curse these shoes!" Levy hissed as she tripped a few times.

"Don't blame me," Kin said.

Levy rounded a corner and stopped in front of her was a pile of unconscious mages. Several feet away were Gajeel and battle formed Lily.

Both Gajeel and lily looked at Levy.

"L-Levy?" Lily asked in shock.

"Ah-yeah, hi," Levy gave a small awkward wave.

"Pay attention!" Kin hissed, "He's right behind you!"

Levy tried to run again, but Gajeel grabbed her arm.

"What the hell is going on?" Gajeel asked.

"Um, well…Can I tell you later?" Levy asked.

"No," Gajeel dead panned.

Levy sighed; she didn't have the time to explain what was going on.

"Ah look who you found," Yama smiled as he appeared.

"Bastard," Gajeel hissed.

Yama laughed, "I'll take that as a compliment,"

Gajeel growled deep in his throat.

'We need to defeat him,' Levy thought.

"Agreed," Kin said, "but how?"

'Yama put up dragon runes on the windows,'

"Hmm, that's a problem, very few know Dragon Script," Kin said.

'Rin knows, but she's dealing with Yama's doppelgänger,"

"…Damn," Kin hissed.

Levy bit her lip, 'If only Rin was here,'

"Gajeel, Levy, Pantherlily!" Rin called out as she jogged to the group.

"Right on cue," Kin said happily.

'Should I tell Rin about the runes?" Levy asked.

"Yes, but you will have to keep Yama company so he doesn't go after Rin,"

Levy gave a small nod, 'Right,'

"Rin, Yama placed Dragon Script on the windows…can you deactivate it?"

"What about Yama?" Rin asked

"The three of us will distract Yama," Levy said confidently.

Rin looked at Levy for a moment, "How did you get the new outfit?"

"Don't tell Rin I told you," Kin said.

"I read it in the book you gave me," Levy lied.

"I see, you will have to give me about ten minutes to get there and to solve the runes," Rin said.

"That's fine, we'll distract Yama,"

"Sounds good," Rin smiled.

The female dragon slayer ran in the direction of the windows.

"Oh no you don't!" Yama hissed.

Yama created another doppelgänger and the close ran after Rin.

"Pantherlily," Levy said getting both Lily's and Gajeel's attention, "You go help Rin, Gajeel and I can handle Yama,"

Both mages stared at Levy for a moment.

"Since when did you become in charge?!" Gajeel asked shocked at Levy's strange behavior. Although, Gajeel wouldn't admit it, he found Levy's authoritiarian behavior a bit attractive.

"Are you sure?" Pantherlily asked.

There was a serious look on her face, a slight smile appeared, and she nodded, "I'm sure,"

Lily nodded and ran after Rin and the doppelgänger.

Yama gre furious. The man threw a fire spell at Pantherlily.

Levy wrote barrier to allow Lily to escape. At the same time, Gajeel transformed one of his arms into a pole and punched Yama.

Yama skidded and hissed, "You'll pay for that,"

Gajeel smiled and laughed a little, "and you're not the only one who wants revenge."

Yama narrowed his eyes at Gajeel for a moment then charged at Levy.

"Barrier!" Kin yelled.

"Barrier!" Levy yelled as she placed her hands in front of her to create an invisable barrier.

"Deactivate!" Yama yelled.

Levy felt the barrier disappear and panicked for a moment.

"Jump!" Levy called out as she bent her legs and jumped about twenty feet in the air.

"Bullets!" Levy yelled and threw them at Yama.

Yama braced himself as the bullets flew past him. A few scrapped and scratched him.

After Levy threw the bullets at Yama, Levy feel back down and roughly landed on the floor.

"Strike him while he's still down," Kin advised.

Levy wrote 'hole'.

Yama fell into the hole.

"Gajeel, I need you to create a lid," Levy ordered.

"Why," Gajeel whined, "I wanna beat the crap out of this zombie,"

A sweat drop appeared behind Levy's head.

'Only Gajeel,' Levy thought.

"it appears so…" Kin sighed.

"You can deal with him later, we need to help Rin and Lily,"

"Fine," Gajeel grumbled.

Gajeel created a large cover for the hole, some spikes to hold it down and a hammer.

"That should do it," Gajeel sighed.

"We need to go Levy," Kin said urgently, "It won't contain him for long,"

"Let's go help Rin and Liy," Levy said as she began to run towards the windows when a very loud noise caught their attention.

Both mages turned their attention to the metal lid. They both saw a small dent.

Fear began to take over Levy.

'H-He's a monster'

"Oi, wake up!" Gajeel snapped at Levy.

"huh?" Levy turned her head to face Gajeel.

"We got this," Gajeel reassured Levy, "and besides, we're Fairy Tail,"

"Y-Yeah," Levy said giving a small nod.

"Now," Gajeel said grabbing Levy by the waist and lifting her off the ground, "The sooner we leave this hell hole, the better,"

Gajeel ran in a fast sprint.

Levy's long hair glided in the breeze and she watched as the bookshelves pass her line of sight.

"Gajeel?" Levy asked.

"Hmm?"

"Why are you carrying me?" Levy asked.

"You're a slow runner," Gajeel dead panned.

"Don't worry about it," Kin sad trying to reassure Levy, "You rely on knowledge rather than muscle,"

Levy sighed inwardly, 'I know'

Gajeel continued running until they made it to the windows.

Both Rin and Lily were fighting Yama's doppelgänger.

"I've had enough of this!" Rin yelled as she scratched at the twin until it was a puff of smoke.

Rin panted a few times before she composed herself.

"R-Rin, have you deactivated the runes?" Levy asked a bit afraid to ask.

"Not yet," Rin sighed.

Levy nodded in understanding.

Rin walked to the runes, took out a pen, and began to rewrite them. It took Rin a few minutes to finally deactivate it.

"It's done," Rin smiled triumphantly.

Gajeel nodded, Levy smiled, and Lily folded his arms.

"Levy would you do the honors and open the window?" Rin asked.

"Why me?" Levy asked.

"Your job was to open the window…so won't it be fair if Gajeel, Lily, or I to open it," Rin smiled.

Levy blinked a few times and looked at he others. Gajeel shrugged, almost indifferent in the situation. Lily nodded, insistanting that Levy open the window. Rin gestured that to the window.

"You sure?" Levy asked

Rin just smiled.

Levy nodded and walked up to the window. Just as she was about to touch the window.

Everyong felt a large gust of wind, pushing them away from the windows.

Eventually, everyone was no longer near the windows.

"You thought you could get rid of me that easily?!" Yama yelled.

The wind increased and it sent Levy flying to the other side of the library.

"Levy!" Rin and Lily called out.

Levy flew to the second landing and tumbled a few times on the floor until she stopped.

"Are you okay?" Kin asked.

"Yeah," Levy said rubbing her head.

"We need to stop Yama," Kin said.

Levy nodded and slowly got up, "but how?"

"Do you know any spells?" Kin asked.

**_Flashback_**

Levy tried a few spells, fire ball, water cannon, and hurricane.

"Well, at least I know what spells I can perform," Levy sighed as she attempted to do another spell with lighting.

"Shock!" Levy called out as she pointed the spell to one of the targets. But the spell missed and ricocheted in several parts of the room. It finally stopped by hitting the book case and causing some of the books to fall off and land on the floor.

"Aw," Levy sighed as she dragged herself to pick up the books.

"I'll never be able to aim," Levy whined to herself.

As Levy picked up the books, she read the titles. Some were common knowledge, some were the history of Script Magic, but there was one book that caught Levy's eye. It was second book of the _Secrets of Word_.

Levy opened the book and the book had more spells than the first one.

The girl sat down with the book still on her hand and saw in the table of contents that this book was a book of spells. The last chapter had powerful and or forbidden spells.

Levy tilted her head and a frowned a bit; she went to that chapter and began to read.

_"__One of the most powerful spells is called the Archer's Grace. It allows the used to create a powerful bow and arrow._

_Once launched and hits a person, target, and or object it can create significant damage._

Levy frowned, 'is it that powerful?'

A large part of her wanted to try this spell, but before Levy got up, there was a small warning label that said it would use a large portion of magic.

The girl bit her lip, the warning was not exactly friendly.

Sighing, Levy decided to try it out. She need to get stronger, so pushing herself was te only way of knowing

**_End of Flashback_**

'I got an idea,'

"What's that?" Kin asked.

'what if I perform Archer's Grace?" Levy asked.

"That requires a large amount of magic," Kin warned.

'I know, I preformed the spell a few times before,'

"Without going into this state?" Kin asked curiously.

'Correct,'

Kin seemed to smile, "Then it looks like we still have a chance,"

Levy nodded and made her way to the railing.

The looked in the direction of the window and gasped.

"What's wrong?" Kin asked in a worried voice.

"The sun is about to rise," Levy panicked.

"Is that bad?" Kin still not understanding the situation.

"Rin activated an unlimited magic spell on Gajeel, Lily, and I until the sunrise," levy explained.

"Shit," Kin hissed as she finally understood the situation.

"What do we do?" Levy asked.

Kin was quiet for a moment, "I'll allow you to borrow some of my magic to perform the spell, but, you'll have to say another verbal poem spell to make this a powerful spell."

'Right,'

Levy took a deep breath when Yama jumped on the railing.

Levy yelped and took several steps back.

"How did he find us?" Kin asked.

Levy was paralyzed in fear.

"Levy, breath," Kin advised, "We're running out of time!"

'R-Right,'

Taking a deep breath, Levy began another poem.

_For this one spell,_

_I will expel_

_You to hell._

_Because, deep inside me, there is something that dwells._

_I ask the spirit of knowledge_

_As a means of homage._

Kin allowed to give Levy some of her magic to use it for the spell.

_To get rid of this demon,_

_So we may have freedom._

_…__As I create this bow and arrow_

_May it fly as swift as a sparrow._

Levy positioned her arms to hold a bow and arrow.

**_Flash back_**

Levy tried a few times to perform the spell, the first time was a complete fail. She couldn't even create the bow and arrow.

Around the third time, Levy managed to form the bow and arrow. They sparkled in the light…allow Levy to admire it for a moment, but it disappeared in her hands.

"Aww…" Levy whined.

On the fifth try, Levy managed to create the bow and arrow. Then she tried to pull the arrow back, it slipped out of her hands and it ricocheted all over the room. Levy ducked down, just barely missing the fast flying object until it finally stopped.

Finally on the seventh try, Levy finally formed the bow and arrow, pulled it back, and then let it fly…it didn't hit the target, but it was the closest to the target she has gotten so far. That made Levy smile.

**_End of Flashback_**

_It shall be golden and sleek,_

_Quiet and unique._

A golden long bow and appeared in one of Levy's hands and a thin long arrow in the other.

_Once this bird flys,_

_You, Yama, will finally die!_

_Because I hold the key_

_And since Kin is with me,_

_…__Now you better plea_

Yama laughed, "What kind of threat was that?"

Levy's emotions began to darken.

_What you did was wrong,_

_I'll help you to where you truly belong._

Levy was about to let go of the arrow when Yama launched himself at Levy.

The girl stiffened but fired the arrow.

The arrow grazed one of Yama's arms, leaving a somewhat shallow scrap on his skin and a ripped shirt.

Yama fell to the ground and instinctively took his free hand to cover his injury. The man's face was hooded. He moved to face Levy and smiled at the girl, "You missed,"

It was Levy's turn to smile and she did it smugly, "I wasn't aiming for you,"

The man turned his attention to the direction of where the arrow flew.

To his horror, he turned just in time to see the golden arrow to hit the window, completely shattering it and any windows near it.

"You bitch!" Yama yelled at Levy.

Levy could feel her magic depleting and she felt as if she was going to faint.

"Levy, are you okay?" Kin asked.

'The spell Rin casted is beginning to deactivate,'

In a blink of an eye, Levy was back in her normal hair style and clothes.

The sun began to peak through the broken windows.

Levy fell to the ground, at this point she was kneeling on the ground.

"I'll kill you!" Yama hissed.

"Levy you need to get out of here,"

'I-I can't,'

Yama reached to grab Levy's throat and lifted her off the ground.

"I curse you and ancestors," Yama snarled.

Levy tried to breath, so she clawed at his hands.

'Please,' Levy begged the sun.

"There is no one to help you," Yama said as his features changed.

His skin was no longer a slight pink, began to tighten around his bones. His muscle mass began to disappear. His skin finally turned into a blue and then an ugly grey or brown color. It was almost as if he was turning into a zombie.

Levy tried get out of Yama's grip, then suddenly, it was gone and gravity pulled Levy to the floor.

After Levy recovered from the fall, she looked around and saw some dust flying around her.

"What happened?" Levy asked barely hanging on.

"He turned into dust…meaning…you, Ms. Levy McGarden beat Yama," Kin said as if she were smiling.

Levy smiled and tears of joy fell down her face.

"I did, didn't I?"

***Does a happy dance* Levy beat Yama, Levy beat Yama! And we got to see some revenge!**

**So now, we know the voice was Kin's voice, Rin's dragon *gasp!* I bet you were all surprised XD **

**Alright, just because the problem *coughs* Yama! *coughs* is done...does not mean that the story is done. I have about three more chapters in mind...plus the surprise C:**

**Kin means "Gold" and Minori means "Thruth" in Japanese. (When I was writing, I realized that Kin and Rin they were basically the same and I found that a bit funny and that is why I left it)**

**So write me reviews! Lots of them...please? *puppy eyes***

**Speaking of reviews...Time to respond to some!**

**To Digi-fanCatt, well, you got your answers...what do you think?**

**To Carlygrl15, I have been think about a kissing scene for a while...but you'll have to wait and see :3**

**To Rhia-san, is there such as a thing to more than love...because I thought the word love was the number #1...but anyway, I'm glad you joined my crew of readers even if it's a little late, but it's better late than never...and yes I will forgive you**

**** This is the Author, I have finished the story and I would to ask of you a favor, I would like you to go to the last chapter of the story called 'The Surprise'. Don't worry, it does not ruin the ending if you want to continue with the story And if you do not want to continue, this is your chance to decide on the next story I write...please vote before the end of February. I really want to know your thoughts :)****


	29. Chapter 25

**Well, sorry it took a while to update...today was my first day of college spring classes and I had to spend the last few days getting ready so I did not have as much time to write.**

**But anyway, chapter 25!**

**There is a little sadness, a back story in this chapter, and some mother daughter moments, and Natsu being...well Natsu. So enjoy, review lots (pretty please?), favorite, and follow!**

Chapter 25: A Book, a Key, and a New Friend

"How are you feeling?" Kin asked after a few minutes.

"Tired, a bit dizzy, but happy," Levy smiled.

"Sit down for a bit and take even breathes," Kin advised.

Levy nodded and did what Kin advised.

After a few minutes Levy felt better.

"We'll need to find the others," Levy said looking upward, looking at the ceiling.

"I agree, but you need to take it easy."

"Okay," Levy said with a slight annoyance in her voice. But Kin was concerned and a small warm feeling filled her and it was quickly replaced sadness. The concern from Kin reminded of her parents.

Levy slowly getting up and made her way to the stairs and slowly went down. She had to take one step at a time but being that levy used a large portion of her magic, it was the best she could do at the moment.

Eventually Levy made it all the way down. She took a final step as she sighed.

"Seeing stars?" Kin asked.

"No," Levy said as she ruffed up her hair, "but I do have a small headache,"

Levy read somewhere that one of the symptoms of using too much magic is a head ache and low energy.

Kin responded with a 'hmm,' and didn't say another word.

Levy slowly continued to walk toward the windows where she last saw the other three.

"Hey, Kin?" Levy asked.

"Yes?"

"Why did you decide to help me?"

Kin was silent for a moment, then sighed, "You are aware that some species of reptiles can see in inferred.

"Yes," Levy answered.

"It is the same way with dragons, except we see magic,"

"Really?" Levy asked.

"Yes, we have the ability to see magic,"

"That is incredible," Levy mused.

"It is, this ability allows us to see who is coming,"

'Wow,'

"It also allows us to see what kind of magic each person possesses."

Levy frowned slightly, "Is that possible?"

"Yes, we dragons are still mysterious to you humans," Kin snickered.

The girl rolled her eyes, but there was a small smile on Levy's lips.

"Anyway, beign that I was able to see your magic, I saw something…"

Levy's smile disappeared and she frowned again.

Kin continued, "I saw potential…in you,"

The comment made Levy stop in her tracks.

"What do you mean?" Levy asked.

"What I mean is, there is potential that you are capable of doing…that you are not aware of,"

Levy shakes her head, "I don't think that's true,"

Kin was quiet for a moment, "Then tell me this," Kin began, "You said you did the Archer's Grace Spell without going into the Barricade Barrage…how did you do it?"

"I-I don't know…" Levy admitted.

"Archer's Grace is one of the hardest spells…and you mastered it in one eveing,"

"Well…" Levy began.

Kin cut Levy off, "It took Rin a month of constant practice," Kin said with a slight annoyance and anger.

Levy didn't argue with Kin, because, she was right. How in Earthland did she manage to perform a highly difficult spell in just a few hours?

While lost in thought, Kin broke Levy's train of thought.

"I believe it have to do with you ancestry," Kin said.

"My ancestry?" Levy asked.

"There was a clan of powerful Script Mages that lived centuries ago," Kin began, "but as time passed, they began to be targeted,"

"What happened to them?" Levy asked.

"Well, I heard they went into hiding and changed their names,"

There was a slight twist of Levy's stomach.

"…But somehow word got out of their name and they were once again targeted," Kin spoke with a serious yet a pained tone in her voice.

"Wh-what was the name?" Levy asked afraid of the answer.

Kin sighed, "I honestly don't remember…but what I do know is as time progressed, the elders decided that when a child was born they place a powerful Script Seal on the child to protect them and to have an emergency amount of magic,"

"You don't think…I-I'm from that particular family?" Levy asked.

"That's the only explanation that I can think of that makes sense…" Kin admitted.

Levy's lip turned into a thin line and both were quiet.

"Uh, l-let's go find Gajeel and the others," levy said breaking the silence.

"I agree,"

Levy continued walked and both girls were quiet as they made their way to the windows.

"Oi," Gajeel called out.

Levy jogged to Gajeel's voice and stopped several feet away from Gajeel and Lily.

Both guys were standing with their back toward Levy. They were looking downward, looking at the floor. Levy's eyes migrated to the floor.

It looked like golden dust was floating upward.

"You're late," Gajeel hissed, "She was waiting as long as she could,"

A part of Levy wanted to cry, but she couldn't bring herself to do so.

'Are you going to leave too?" Levy asked Kin.

"No, because I bit your leg earlier, I became your familiar or your spiritual guardian,"

'…Oh,'

After a few silent moments, Gajeel turned around and walked away from the scene without a word.

Lily soon followed, but stopped just short of Levy.

"She wanted me to give this to you," Lily said handing Levy a book and a old key.

Levy bent down, "Thank you," levy said softly as she slowly and gently grabbed the items.

"He's not mad at you," Lily said.

"I wasn't here when Rin left," Levy whispered, "I should have been,"

Lily nodded.

Both mages were quiet for a moment until Gajeel called them.

Without a second thought, they made their way to Gajeel.

The large man was in one of the aisles, his arms were folded, and had an annoyed look on his face.

"I'd like to leave," Gajeel's voice boomed.

The two finally caught up to Gajeel and the three made their way to the slide.

"Since we can use magic, you no longer have to carry us," lily said as he spoke to Gajeel,"

"Thank God," Gajeel muttered.

"Do you have enough magic?" Kin asked.

'I don't think so…'

"Levy Pantherlily asked, "Do you have enough magic?"

"I don't think so," Levy said shaking her head.

"Would you like me to fly you up?" Lily asked.

"That would be nice," Levy forced a small smile.

"Hey, what about me?!" Gajeel growled.

"You can climb that thing without magic," Lily argued.

Gajeel gave Lily an angry side glance bu the large man made his way to the slide.

The said man then jumped and acrobaticly climbed it with ease.

"You ready?" Lily asked.

Levy nodded as she tightly held her new items.

The cat activated his wings, he flew a few feet gently grabbed Levy, and flew up.

It didn't take long for Lily to fly up and out of the trap door.

Lily set Levy down gently on her feet.

Levy looked up and saw Gajeel standing a few feet away from them with a slight scowl and folded arms.

The large man gestured his head toward the door, Levy and Lily followed wordlessly. They made their way out of the library.

When they pushed the doors open, the bright light blinded levy for a moment until her eyes adjusted.

To levy's shock, just outside was a somewhat tell woman with curly blond hair. Her eyes were a light brown and her smile could win even Gajeel over. She wore a long purple dress and a charcoal grey cardigan.

"I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye,"

"R-Rin," levy mumbled as tears escaped her eyes.

The woman nodded and levy instinctively ran to hug the woman.

Rin hugged back, "I'm going to miss you too," Rin said softly.

Levy nodded and continued to cry, enjoying the last moment with Rin.

"Did you get the key and book?" Rin asked trying to look down at Levy.

"Yeah," Levy said looking up and letting go of Rin so that both could see each other better.

Levy whipped away the tears with the back of her hand and showed Rin both items.

Rin nodded, "I'm glad to hear that,"

Levy smiled and nodded.

Rin's facial expression changed, "Kin, I know you're here,"

"How did you know?" Kin answered.

Everyone's attention turned to the direction of the voice.

There, a few feet away from Levy was a silver komodo dragon. It had teal blue decorative markings all over its back.

"What the fuck?! How did it get there?!" Gajeel jumped at the large lizard.

"How did you do that?" Levy asked, ignoring Gajeel.

"I know a few tricks," Kin said attempting to smile.

Rin smiled and bent down a few inches, "you look so small, she teased Kin.

"Respect your elders!" Kin snapped.

"I know, but they never say to respect your dragon," Rin smiled.

"You are a troubled child," Kin said shaking her head.

Rin laughed for a moment, "Anyway, thank you for defeating Yama,"

Kin attempted to smile again, "I didn't beat him, Levy did,"

The attention was no longer on the lizard, but on the small blue haired girl.

"The shrimp beat that zombie?!" Gajeel shouted in shock.

"That surprising…" Lily admitted.

"You did that?" Rin asked shocked.

Levy gave a small nod.

"I told her how to activate the Barricade Barrage," Kin said proudly.

"That's dangerous," Rin hissed.

"I was with her the whole time," Kin said.

Rin gave a faint growl, "I don't have time for this…"

"Good," Kin nodded.

Rin sighed, "Levy that book and key are important to me,"

Levy looked at the items and then back at Rin.

"I personally wrote spells, ideas, and information that you may enjoy, " Rin smiled.

Levy nodded, she was trying hard to hold back the tears.

"The key, is very special," Rin smiled bigger, "you can put it in any lock, unlock it, and open the door,"

"What's on the other side?" Levy asked.

"You will have to wait and see," Rin winked.

Levy felt frustrated, she wanted to know now.

Rin sighed, "I have to go soon," instinctively, Levy hugged the book and key closer and tighter to her.

"Oh, and remember when you are done, make sure you lock it when you are done," Rin said.

"Why?" Levy asked.

"You'll see," Rin smiled.

Levy sighed, she was not getting anywhere with asking Rin what the key does. So she would have to wait and see what it does when she got back home.

Rin was slowly disappearing into dust.

"Kin, you better protect Levy," Rin ordered.

"Oh, I don't want you to be rolling around in your grave now," Kin teased.

Rin frowned at Kin, "Gajeel, if my mother doesn't protect her, can you do it?"

Gajeel nodded and grunted he would give his life to protect the small girl.

"And besides…I'm your mother!" Kin hissed.

"I bet you're glad that I'm leaving," Rin asked as she folded her arms across her chest.

"you bet,"

"What kind of mother are you?!" Rin snapped.

"The best kind," Kin said as her tongue flew out of her mouth.

A smile appeared on Rin's face, "I guess,"

And with that, Rin disappeared.

Everyone was quiet for a moment, until Gajeel turned around.

"Looks like we got company," Gajeel said.

The rest of the group turned around, in the distance, there was a large group of people.

"Who are they?" Kin asked.

"That's Fairy Tail," Levy smiled.

"Levy!" a pair of male voices called out.

Both Jet and Droy ran at Levy and nearly squeezed the life out of the small blue haired girl.

"We're so glad that you are okay!" the three said in unison.

"I-I'm gl-glad…c-can you please l-let go…so I can breathe?" Levy asked

"Sorry," Jet said.

"Levy–chan!" Lucy called out.

"Lu-chan!" Ley said.

Both girl hugged each other.

"What happened?" Lucy asked.

Levy sighed and laughed a little, "It's a long story," the blue haired girl admitted.

"I would agree," Kin said.

Everyone's attention to the large lizard and everyone reacted the same way by taking several steps back.

"Th-that's a big lizard," Lucy admitted.

"Mina," Levy called out, "This is Kin, she was formally a dragon, but now she's my familiar,"

"A dragon?!" The whole guild called out in surprise.

Levy nodded happily.

Natsu walked up the former dragon and poked its snout, "She doesn't look scary,"

"Touch me again, and I'll bite your hand off," Kin threatened.

A small sweat drop appeared, 'That's Natsu for you…'

In the corner of Levy's eye, she saw master Makarov make his way to Levy, Gajeel, and Lily.

"Master, what are you doing here?" Levy asked.

"We were concerned for you," Makarov admitted.

'…that's right…' Levy thought as she felt guilt for the whole guild to come to her aide. But at the same time, Levy was happy, they still cared for her. They came to the other side of Fiore to come rescue her.

"Child," Master Makarov said getting Levy attention, "please explain the chain of events that you have experienced,"

Levy nodded, the girl explained what she went through, who she meet, the battle that the three had just fought, and how she got the book and key.

When Levy was finished, everyone was staring at the three in surprise and shock.

"That is quite a story," Cana said as she sipped her ale.

"Yeah," Levy said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Well, now that all of my children are accounted for, I hear there is a beach near here…how about we celebrate by going to the beach?"

Everyone cheered.

**So...I think I will make it official, because...well, just because...So...There. Will. Be. A. Sequel. To. This. Story. I'm not sure what to call it, but after I finish the story I will take a break for a while (something like two weeks or something, nothing major) and then I will work on the sequel...okay, now that is spilled out.**

**But I'm not done yet! I have about two more chapters to write plus the surprise...so hang on just a little longer**

**I am also working on drawing my profile picture and the cover picture for the story. Hopefully, I will get it done soon. I'll tell you guys when I'm close :3**

**So...I kind of realized something...some you guys might have heard of the show, "I Love Lucy," (it's an old show) Lucy being one of the characters of the show along with her husband. Anyway...When the husband comes home he always says, "Lucy, I'm home!" I can seriously picture Natsu saying that once he comes home to his wife Lucy...**

**...as you can tell, I think too much...but anyway****...review time!**

**To Digi-fanCatt, I'm glad you like it so much! :3**

**To FlyingDoll4, He is where he belongs...about 100 feet below. XD**

**To Rasputin123, Levy will have another transformation in the sequel.**

**To Deathstar6506, I wish I could do 50 chapters, but I don't think I have enough ideas for this story to continue that far. But I'll see what I can do about the sequel though C:**

**To Haruki-senpai, I'm so glad you like the story...and can you tell my family that I am a genius? ;)**

**** This is the Author, I have finished the story and I would to ask of you a favor, I would like you to go to the last chapter of the story called 'The Surprise'. Don't worry, it does not ruin the ending if you want to continue with the story And if you do not want to continue, this is your chance to decide on the next story I write...please vote before the end of February. I really want to know your thoughts :)****


	30. Chapter 26

**Okay, I want to clarify because I think I worded things wrong in my notes and people are going to be confused...so, Ch 25, was not the last chapter, neither is this one. But after this chapter there is one more chapter and then I will post the surprise...and then I will take a break...okay, are we all good?**

**Anyway, sorry for the confusion, that was my mistake...so now that is fixed!**

**So when Chapter 25 ended, there were a few things I wanted to write before I closed it this story and move onto my break and the sequel. One was what does the key open to? Two, what happens at he beach? **

**...there are a lot of good things in this chapter...like, Natsu being a total , yet loveable idiot...there is even a GaLe moment...just saying**

**Enjoy, review, follow, and favorite!**

Chapter 26: A Beach Party…Fairy Tail Style

The members of Fairy Tail quickly made their way to the beach.

Levy and Lucy walked casually to the beach. Lucy was to the right and Kin was to the left of Levy, sandwiching the little blue girl in between the two.

"Levy-cha, you have to show me what kind of spells you can make now," Lucy asked excitedly.

"I can tell you, but I can't show you," Levy said.

"Why not?" Lucy frowned.

"She used too much magic when she was fighting Yama," Kin explained.

"Oh?"

Levy nodded, "the spell Rin casted a spell on us so we could defeat Yama easier,"

"That's impressive," Lucy hummed.

"Indeed," Kin nodded.

Finally the girls made it to the beach. The breeze of salt filled Levy's nose, the warm sun tickled her skin, and the sound of waves crashing on the shore was a welcoming sound.

"It's so nice," Levy mused.

Lucy nodded, "Now, it's time to get a tan,"

"You can," Levy smiled, "but remember the last time I tried to tan,"

"That's right, you had a really bad sun burn for a week," Lucy said as she recalled the incident.

Levy nodded, "no matter how hard I try…I burn,"

Lucy gave Levy a sympathetic look, "well, you can still enjoy the beach though,"

"Yeah…oh," Levy said stopping herself, "I didn't bring a swim suit…"

"You can borrow mine," Lucy said.

'Will it fit?' Levy thought as Lucy pulled out a bathing suit and gave it to Levy.

"Here you go?" Lucy said.

"T-thanks," Levy said as she made her way to change.

Levy came out in a strapless purple bikini.

"It looks good on you!" Lucy praised Levy in her outfit.

"Really?" Levy asked trying to get a look at herself.

Lucy nodded

"now, time to enjoy ourselves!" the blond quickly grabbed Levy and dragged her to the water.

"Lu-Lu-cha!" Levy called out.

"Come on!" Lucy said.

"I'll be back Kin," Levy called out to Kin.

"Have fun," Kin nodded.

The lizard curled up in the sand and enjoyed the rays of the sun.

'It's so nice,' Kin thought.

She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of waves. Eventually the sound disappeared from her hearing until something poked her snout.

Kin opened one of her eyes slowly and saw that there was a stick. Puzzled by this, Kin opened the other eye and saw on the other side of the stick was the pink haired boy who poked her earlier.

"Natsu-nee," Romeo said in a worried voice, "I don't think she wants to wake up,"

"You worry too much Romeo," Natsu smiled.

"Didn't I tell you that if you touch me again, I'll bite your hand off," Kin hissed.

Both boys were quiet.

Kin launched herself at the boys causing both Romeo and Natsu to run with an angry silver Komodo dragon on their tail.

"I'll get you for that!" Kin screamed.

"Natsu-nee, apologize!" Romeo screamed.

Natsu just laughed as he ran.

…A couple hundred feet away…

"That salamander," Gajeel grumbled as he watched the scene near them.

"Well, that's Natsu for you," Lily said as he stood next to Gajeel.

"He won't ever learn," Gajeel shook his head.

"He's just enjoying himself," Lily said.

"A little too much, if you ask me…" Gajeel grumbled again.

Lily shrugged

They both stood in silent for a moment until Gajeel started to walk.

"Going to find a quiet place?" Lily said as he followed.

"Yeah, these people are too damn noisy for their own good,"

"This is Fairy Tail, nothing is ever normal,"

"Tsk,"

The two walked until they were about several hundred yards away from the group. The large man went to laid down on the sand. He placed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

He could hear the laughter, cheering, and screaming in the distance but he blocked it out. Gajeel needed to sleep, he didn't get much because he, Lily, and Levy were fighting Yama and his troops.

Now that they were out, he could finally get some sleep…well, hopefully.

Gajeel was about to go under when he heard laughter.

'Salamader…' Gajeel thought.

He opened his eyes and turned in the direction of Natsu and Romeo was running.

The two boys were in a full sprint, still trying to get away from Kin.

Then Gajeel remembered something, he wanted payback. Since Levy told both him and Lily that Natsu had accidently hit her.

Gajeel quickly got up and went to punch Natsu in the face. Both Kin and Romeo watched in surprise as Natsu skidded on the sand.

"W-Was that necessary?" Kin asked, concerned.

"Don't worry," Gajeel waved it off, "this is Natsu, in like two seconds, and he's going to be challenging me,"

"Iron bolt!" Natsu said as he got up, "What did you do that for?"

"Eh, what do you mean, I was taking a nap and you ruined it!" Gajeel spat.

"Challenge you great ape," Natsu smiled.

'Ape?!'

Gajeel smiled, "bring it!"

…in the water…

"Oh, boy," Lucy said.

"What?" Levy asked.

"Natsu and Gajeel are fighting…"

"Should we try and stop them?" Levy asked.

"They won't listen,"

Levy tried to think of something to stop the two from fighting…but nothing came to mind.

"You think we should get ready to go?" Levy asked.

Lucy nodded, "It never comes out well when Natsu is fighting someone…"

"I hope Erza doesn't join in…" Levy said as she crossed her fingers.

"Oh…too late, Gajeel bumped into Erza's cheese cake…"

Levy face palmed, 'baka,'

"3…"

…2"

"1," Levy and Lucy said at the same time.

Erza rampaged at Gajeel and Natsu.

Lucy sighed, "It's always the same,"

"I just hope thing don't get any worse…" Levy said as she rubbed her temples.

"It just did…"

"Grey?" Levy asked.

"…And now Juvia too,"

The water around them turned into a giant wave.

"Juvia!" Lucy and Levy yelled, "No!"

Both girl rode the wave to shore and were tossed at Gajeel and Natsu.

The four rolled and tumbled on the sandy water.

"What the fuck?!" Gajeel yelled at Juvia.

"I fully support Gray-sama!" Juvia squirmed

Gajeel was about to get up when he noticed that a small blue haired girl on top of him.

'what the-'

Levy looked up; her face was a few inches away from his.

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Levy's face turned into a bright red.

'cute'

Though, the longer they stared at each other, the quicker their world disappeared.

Then both of their faces slowly closed the gap until their lips were merely centimeters away. They could feel their warm breath on each other's lips.

Levy waited to see if Gajeel was going to close the gap, but he didn't move. So, she quickly pecked the man.

Gajeel was not expecting it and it caused his brain to go into over load.

'Best day…ever'

After Levy pecked Gajeel, he had a surprised look on his face and did not come to claim Levy's lips.

Part of Levy's world went crashing down, he had huge crush on the large man for a while now. But because he didn't kiss back, Levy couldn't be disappointed.

Gajeel caught the disappointment on her face. He quickly reached up cradling her head with both of his hands and gently kissed her.

Levy was surprised by the reaction but she enjoyed it and kissed back.

They kissed until they separated to get some air and returning back to reality.

"Levy!" Lucy said shocked.

"What?" Levy looked to look at Lucy and found that there was a small crowd of Fairy Tail mages.

Levy blushed and buried her head in Gajeel's chest.

Gajeel sat up as he cradled the girl's lower back, "Don't you have a fucking life?!" Gajeel yelled.

"Who kissed first?" someone asked.

"Wow, Gajeel,"

"Are you a couple now?"

Gajeel got annoyed quickly, so he placed his arms under Levy and stood up. "I'm out of here,"

"You go!"

Gajeel rolled his eyes

After a while, Levy looked around.

"What happened?"

"I fucking walked out of the situation," Gajeel said.

"…oh," Levy said as she gently laid her head back on Gajeel's chest.

After a while Gajeel stopped walking and sat in the sand. He placed Levy on his lap and cuddled with her.

"I've wanted to cuddle you for a while now," Gajeel said as he lowered his head so his fore head on the top of Levy head.

"This is nice," Levy hummed.

Gajeel grunted in agreement.

'I want to stay like for a long time," Levy thought with a smile on her face.

Although, after a while, both heard a very loud noise and the Earth shook.

"What happened?" Levy asked looking around.

"It's Fairy Tail, " Gajeel said his grip on Levy a little.

"I-I guess," Levy stuttered.

Levy soon relaxed back into Gajeel's arms. They stayed in that position for until it was beginning to get late and they had to leave.

"I hope I didn't get burned," levy said as she looked at her arms and legs.

"Yer fine," Gajeel said as he placed a large hand on her head.

Levy smiled and nodded.

"Let's go and deal with our fucking friends,"

"And the questions…" Levy whined

When they returned to the area where Fairy was, Gajeel and Levy saw that there was a large hole in the sand that went a couple feet deep.

"What happened?" Levy asked out loud.

"Levy," Lucy called out.

"Lu-chan?"

"Once you left Natsu and Grey were teasing Gajeel behind his back," Lucy explained.

'Pay back,' Gajeel thought as he gritted his teeth.

Levy frowned, "what do you mean?"

"Well, Juvia and Erza got mad at both those two and this…" Lucy gestured to the hole, "is the after math,"

Gajeel chuckled, 'they deserved that,'

"What are you laughing at?" Levy asked.

"At those two idiots," Gajeel said as he cracked a smile.

Levy sighed, 'you're one too…'

"Levy," Kin said

Levy turned in the direction of Kin's voice.

"Kin, how did you enjoy the beach?" Levy asked bending down a few inches.

"A bit rowdy," Kin admitted.

Levy smiled a bit, "That's normal…and I'm surprised that the beach is intact," Levy admitted.

Gajeel nodded, agreeing with Levy.

"It takes some time getting used to," Levy said to Kin

"I'm still not used to it," Gajeel said rubbing his temples.

Levy just smiled.

"Come on Shrimp, I want to go home," Gajeel said

"Come on Lu-chan," Levy said, "You too Kin,"

Kin followed right behind Levy. Lucy walked on one side of Levy while Gajeel walked on the other side.

"I'm ready to go home," Levy said.

"So, Levy, tell me about that kiss," Lucy asked showing a cheesier like smile

"L-Lu-chan!" Levy said in shock

Lucy smiled a little bigger, "You can tell me,"

"Just tell me what happened while we were gone," Levy asked

"Fine, but you'll have to tell me later then,"

'More like never,' Levy sighed in relief

The two girl talked the whole way to Kape where they went to sleep for the night.

The next morning, everyone woke up early or at least tried to. Some people had trouble waking up and needed help getting ready.

Once everyone was accounted for and ready, they each bought their own tickets and entered the train. Though, Levy had to convince the train crew that Kin would not hurt anyone and that she would not cause any trouble.

So after about ten minutes and Kin talking to the manager, both Kin and Levy got on the train right before the train left.

"That was troublesome," Kin admitted as she went on the seat and lay down.

Levy sat down next to Kin, "I didn't expect that to be so annoying,"

"When that woman suggested I go in that animal create…I was about to yell at her for even suggesting it," Kin said shaking her head.

Levy placed her hand on Kin's head and then retracted, "Do you care if I pet you…I know that you…were" Levy trained off, she didn't want to insult Kin.

"It's okay Levy," Kin admitted, "I don't mind it, Rin used to pet me all the time,"

Levy nodded and slowly placed her hand back on Kin's head.

The train whistled and jolted to life, almost causing Kin to fall off her seat.

"Technology," Kin hissed, "I'd much rather be in the open sky,"

"I'm sorry," Levy said patting Kin.

Kin growled and closed her eyes.

Levy smiled and went to open the book that Rin had given her. It would be several hours before they returned to Fairy Tail. So Levy being Levy, the girl opened the book and began to read.

Levy read the book for several hours until she took a break from reading.

The girl looked around the room; Kin was still asleep next to her. The scene outside showed that the sun was setting and the girl was getting hungry.

"Getting hungry?" Kin asked.

Levy looked at Kin, the lizard had one of her eyes open.

"Yeah, I was just thinking I should get something to eat," Levy admitted.

"Well, you should get something before it gets too late," Kin yawned.

"Okay, do you want something?" Levy asked getting up.

"I'm a spirit, I don't need food anymore," Kin said closing her eyes.

Levy nodded and went to the dinning cart to get some food.

When Levy got there, a majority of Fairy Tail were gathered there.

The small girl had to squeeze her way through to get to the counter.

"May I get you something?" the man behind the counter asked. He had light brown hair, somewhat faired skin, and a red suit.

"Can I have-" Levy began.

"More alcohol!" Cana belted out interrupted Levy.

"R-right away…I'll be right with you," the man said as he rushed over to Cana and went back to Levy.

"Can I have a sandwich and chips please?" Levy asked.

"A drink too?" the man asked

"Some Sprite is fine," Levy said.

The man nodded, created a sandwich, placed a large pile of potato chips and grabbed a can of Sprite.

"Here you go," the man smiled.

"Thank you," Levy smiled back.

Levy made her way back to her seat.

"I'm back," Levy chimed as she sat back down on her seat.

"It sounds busy down there," Kin said.

Levy nodded and ate.

The two enjoyed each other's company, Levy ate, and they talked, and occasionally looked outside the window.

Eventually, the train stopped. Levy got up from her seat and grabbed her things, her bag, the book, and the key.

"Ready to go?" Levy asked Kin.

Kin stood up and nodded, "Let's go…I'm ready to see my new home,"

Levy nodded, "Ready to go to your new home?"

The two girl way off the train and made their way to Fairy Hills.

"I am," Kin smiled.

Levy smiled back.

**They kissed! Time to celebrate by drinking some hot chocolate...because, it's cold where I'm at so...I have an excuse *shrugs* but you can drink what ever you like. C: And you can fan girl/ boy all over the place**

**Now, I have one more chapter before the surprise :D I'm excited!**

**Now reviews *write me lots, because I like reviews, it makes me all warm and fuzzy inside...and I like warm and fuzzy feelings :3 ***

**To ThreeDarkAngels, thanks for the comment *gives two thumbs up* and thanks for sticking with me too!**

**To Haruki-sanpai, I'm sorry, Chapter 25 was not the last chapter, the next one will be...but there is still the surprise too...so stay tuned okay?**

**To Digi-fanCatt, great minds think alike *smiles* anyway, yes, there will be a sequel, I can't wait to start writing it. I already have ideas following through my head as we speak, it's just which direction I want to go in is the hard part**

**To Deathstar6506, to be honest, and I'm being very honest...half the time I don't even know how I come up with ideas...some ideas come from my dreams, which is nice, others come from literally out of the blue, and others come from what I have experienced in reality. So, when I am literally out of ideas, I usually let my mind wonder and let it do it's own thing. So when I do get an idea and I like it do have a little fan-girl moment and get excited.**

**Stay tuned guys, the last chapter will be soon, I promise! And then the surprise that I have been talking about since early January.**

**** This is the Author, I have finished the story and I would to ask of you a favor, I would like you to go to the last chapter of the story called 'The Surprise'. Don't worry, it does not ruin the ending if you want to continue with the story And if you do not want to continue, this is your chance to decide on the next story I write...please vote before the end of February. I really want to know your thoughts :)****


	31. Chapter 27

**This is the last chapter...and I'm sorry it took so long T-T I have school, homework, and friends. Anyway, it is uploaded! But there is also the surprise to look forward to too...So wait a few more days until I upload that :)**

**Oh, yesterday, I was trying to go see how many reviews, followers, and favorites I had...but I couldn't get to the site :/ it was weird. All I could go to was go to the main page, but I could not go to my account :( Somehow...by the end of the day, I was able to go to my account...anyway, as long as I can upload this chapter, I can't complain.**

**I am literally almost done drawing the picture for this story, I just have to finish coloring the face and then scan it :) the excitement! (but that's the surprise)**

**So read, enjoy, favorite, follow, and review!**

Chapter 27: A New Door Opened

Ley opened the door to her room.

"Welcome to your new home," Levy chimed.

Kin entered through the front door, "I certainly do feel at home…it certainly feels like a Script mages lives here,"

Levy raised an eyebrow slightly; how was she supposed to respond to that…Was it sarcasm?

"Y-yeah," Levy said as she made her to the coach and placed her bags there.

"I don't want to sound rude…but may I see your room?" Kin asked.

"It is down that door," Levy said pointing to the farthest door in the door.

Kin nodded and walked to the door. The silver Komodo Dragon stopped just short of the door.

"Do you think you can open the door?" Kin asked

"Sure," Levy said as she walked next to Kin.

"It seems that I cannot stand on my hind legs," Kin admitted.

"That's okay," Levy said as she opened the door, letting Kin enter the dark room.

Kin looked around the room for a moment, "Where do I turn on the light?" Kin asked.

Levy flipped the switch, lighting the room with light lacrima on the ceiling.

"Oh, how lovely," Kin said trying to smile.

"Thank you," Levy said with a smile.

Kin nodded.

"Now," Levy began as she placed her hands on her hips, "Where are you going to sleep?" asked out loud.

"I can sleep on the floor," Kin said.

Levy frowned, "No, I don't want you to sleep on the floor,"

"I don't mind," Kin said.

The small girl shook her head, "No,"

Kin sighed, "Alright, where do you suggest that I sleep then?" the lizard asked as her tongue darted out of her mouth.

"Well, you can sleep with me," Levy said smiling.

"I am quite big," Kin notted her large size.

"And I'm quite small," Levy countered with a smile.

"Alright," Kin said as she gave up, "We'll try it out for the night but if it doesn't work….I'll sleep on the floor,"

Levy smiled and nodded.

"Now, go get ready for bed, I'll be waiting here,"

"Okay," Levy said as she went into her closet and pulled a simple t-shirt and baggy sweatpants. Then she quickly jogged to the bathroom and changed.

Levy came out in her pajamas and walked to her bed room. She placed her clothes in the laundry hamper. Then she was about climb into bed when she realized that there were towers of books all over her bed.

With a small sigh Levy grabbed a tall stack and carefully set it aside on the ground.

"I think you should organize your books," Kin said as the lizard observed Levy set more books on the floor.

"Yeah…I've been meaning to get more bookshelves, but it always slips my mind or they don't have any," Levy said as she stuck of tongue out concentrating.

"Hmmm…why don't you ask….the large one to make you a metallic bookcase?" Kin asked

The question threw Levy off and the stack of books came tumbling down, decorating the floor in pages and covers.

"W-Why?" Levy blushed.

"Well, it seems that you and he seem to have a thing going on…so would it seem reasonable that you ask him to make you something like that for you?"

"We-well," Levy stuttered as she played with her fingers.

"So," Kin smiled, "You like him…"

"Well, yeah, why would I kiss him?" Levy defended herself.

"Oh…so you really like him," Kin smiled.

Levy faced palmed, "You're just like Lucy and the others," Levy said behind her hand.

Kin chuckled, "it was just a suggestion,"

Levy peaked between her fingers to look at Kin.

The silver Komodo dragon stood a few feet from Levy.

They both looked at each other for a moment and finally Levy sighed, "Can we talk about this in the morning?" Levy asked begging Kin.

The reptile nodded, "I'd like some sleep too,"

Levy went back to taking the books off of her bed until there was a large bed.

The girl couldn't help but look at her bed for a moment, "I didn't realize that my bed was this big," Levy admitted.

"It's never a good day when a Script Mage doesn't have a book in front of them," Kin said as she walked next to the bed.

Levy thought for a moment, and Kin had a point. She never left the house without a book in hand and she didn't want to experience a day without near her. The small blue haired girl climbed onto the bed, pulled the covers and sat comfortably.

"Come on Kin, it's time to go to bed," Levy smiled as she patted the bed

Kin sighed as the large lizard climbed onto the bed.

The weight of Kin made the bed squeak a bit, but it did not break. Finally, Kin made herself comfortable by curling herself into a ball over the covers.

"Comfortable?" Levy asked Kin.

The lizard nodded.

Levy smiled and went to turn off the lights. Both girls fell asleep in each other's company.

…

Late in the night, Kin woke up. She slowly lifted her head and looked in the direction of the windows.

The lizard then turned her head Levy's sleeping form.

'She's still asleep,' Kin thought.

Quietly, Kin stood up and walked to the window of Levy's room.

Kin wasn't going to open the window.

'Something's coming,' Kin thought

"It doesn't appear to be good," Kin said quietly to herself, "But it is not strong enough now…but I sure that it will be soon,"

With a sigh, Kin pulled herself from the window and climbed the bed again, curled up into a ball, and fell asleep.

…

Levy woke up early in the morning; the sun has barely peaked over horizon.

'Time to get ready," Levy smiled to herself.

Getting out of bed, the girl went to her closet, grabbed her clothes, and went to the bathroom to change.

In a few minutes, Levy was in a red tank top and black shorts.

"Kin," Levy gently poked the sleeping dragon.

"Has anyone told you not to wake up a sleeping dragon?" Kin said as she opened one of her eyes to look at Levy.

"N-No," Levy admitted.

"Hmmm…anyway, what is it?" Kin asked opening both of her eyes and lifting her head a bit.

"I want you to help me organize my books," Levy smiled.

Kin was a bit surprised, but smiled, "Of course,"

The Komodo dragon got off the bed and both went to the living room.

"Where shall we start?" Kin asked as they looked at the towering books.

"We should make this shelf fantasy," Levy pointed, "This one horror, that one spells,"

Kin nodded, "alright, let's get started.

Levy nodded back.

The girls spent a majority of their morning sorting the books.

…A few hours later…

"Are we about half way done?" Kin asked as she read a title and placed it in one of the growing piles.

Levy sighed, "…No,"

"I think we should take a break," Kin advised.

The girl nodded, "WE should also get something to eat too,"

Kin nodded.

Levy quickly grabbed a book, her room key, and then she saw another key. At first, Levy did not remember why she had the key until she remembered that Rin gave it to her.

A smile appeared on her face and Levy grabbed the key, placing all her items in a small red bag. She placed the strap over her shoulder and made her way to the door.

"Ready?" Levy asked as both made their way to the door.

Kin nodded.

Levy opened the door and let Kin out first then she followed right behind. The girl closed the door with a click and then pulled out her key and it locked with another click.

"Time to get something to eat," Levy said.

Kin nodded, "And be questioned about your love life,"

Levy stopped walking and curled into a ball, "I forgot all about that!" Levy panicked.

"They're just going to ask a few questions," Kin trying to reassure Levy.

Levy shook her head wildly, "This is Fairy Tail we're talking about!"

Kin sighed, 'what do I do know?'

Levy got up and went back to her room.

"Are you going to completely avoid the situation?" Kin asked.

"Just for today," Levy smiled as she dug through her bag and pulled a key out.

"Wrong one," Levy hummed. She was about to put it away, but then this was the key that Rin gave her.

Levy held the key for a moment and slowly placed it the lock.

Kin sighed, there was no way around it. The Komodo dragon walked next to Levy.

The girl slowly placed the key in the lock and twisted it. Levy was waiting for it to stop suddenly and not fit. Then a lock clicked.

Both Levy and Kin looked at each other in surprise.

Levy took the key out of the lock, placing the key in her bag. Then she slowly out reached her hand and turned the door knob.

Slowly, Levy opened the door and to her amazement, it was no longer it was no longer her room. It was a large circular room filled of books, there were a few wooden doors that led to other rooms.

Levy looked up and saw that the books continued upward and the ceiling had a sky light that showed the bright blue sky.

"Wow!" Levy said as her voice echoed.

"This is amazing," Kin admired.

Levy nodded and ran to one of the doors. She opened it excitedly.

"Kin, this room is for training and practice," Levy shouted

'You sure are spoiling her Rin," Kin said shaking her head with a small smile on her face.

Kin entered the room and was quickly transformed into her large dragon size.

"That was unexpected," Kin admitted.

"So this is what you look like when you were a dragon?" Levy asked Kin.

Levy could see that Kin was long and lean. Her tail was long with teal feathers at the end. Traveling up, there was teal decorative Script writing. On Kin's legs, there were more teal feathers. Finally, on Kin's head, there were two long horns on the top of her head.

"Yes," Kin said nodding.

"You look amazing," Levy said without thinking.

Kin smiled, "Thank you,"

Levy smiled back.

"Now, let's see what other room Rin gave you to use,"

Levy nodded and ran to the other rooms.

The girl found that most of the rooms led to more books and one room was completely empty.

"I can fill this room with my own books!" Levy cheered.

"So…"Kin began, "I assume, you are not going to the guild?"

Levy was too excited to hear Kin and went out the door.

Kin sighed and waited for a minute until Levy returned with some books in hand.

'Looks like it would be a good idea to help her,' Kin thought as she made her way to the door.

The Komodo dragon pushed the books toward the door, making it easier for Levy to grab them and place them in the room.

After about an hour, all of Levy's books that were on the floor earlier that day were now in the library.

Levy smiled in triumph, "This is exciting,"

"Now, it's time to organize them," Kin hummed

The small girl nodded, Levy grabbed a book and began to organize them. If Levy was doing this alone, it would have taken her almost all day. Although, Levy had Kin so it took less time to organize the tomes.

"We're done!" Levy cheered.

Kin nodded, "Now, you should get something to eat,"

But, Levy was not listening. She was too excited to read her new books.

'She's just like Rin,' Kin sighed.

So the large dragon made herself comfortable on the floor. Levy finally found a book to read first and sat near Kin.

'Just like old times,' Kin smiled.

They stayed like that for a few hours until there was a knock at the door.

Kin lifted her head, and then looked at Levy, who was still in her book. The dragon sighed; she lifted her tail and placed it in between Levy and her book.

"Kin, what's wrong?" Levy asked.

"The door," Kin said gesturing to the door.

"Did someone knock?" Levy asked.

There was another knock at the door.

Levy made an 'O' shape with her mouth, she quickly placed a book mark, closed the book, and jogged to the door. She opened it and "Yes?"

"What the hell?!" Gajeel said with his arms folded over his chest.

"W-what are you doing here?" Levy asked surprised.

"I had to deal with a questioning guild," Gajeel hissed.

"I-I'm sorry," Levy mumbled.

Gajeel sighed, "You owe me a lot of iron,"

Levy nodded and made some iron.

The large man chomped and chewed the iron as if it were candy.

"Come on, we're going to train," Gajeel said with a full mouth.

"T-Train?" Levy blinked.

"Yeah," Gajeel nodded, "I told ya I would help train ya,"

"B-but I'm not ready," Levy whined.

Gajeel swallowed and countered, "You've been here all day,"

Levy pouted, "but I have eaten yet,"

"I'll feed ya," Gajeel said throwing that last of the iron in his mouth.

'This is not fair,' Levy pouted more.

"Do you want me to carry you there?" Gajeel teased giving Levy a taunting smile.

Levy's eyes went wide.

"Fine," Levy said folding her arms over her small chest.

Gajeel laughed a little.

"Come on Kin," Levy called out.

Kin nodded and walked toward the door. Once everyone was out, Levy locked the library and opened her room. She quickly grabbed her things and locked her room again.

The three made their way out of Fairy Hills.

"So, how in the hell did the lizard turn small again and how in Earthland did you get a library in your room?" Gajeel asked.

Levy sighed and explained the key that Rin gave her.

Once Levy was done explaining, Gajeel nodded as he understood how and why it happened.

'This is nice,' Levy thought with a smile. The sun was slowly setting, but it allowed the two to train for a few hours

Finally, they were in a little training area for mages to practice.

"Ready?" Gajeel asked with a large smile on his face facing Levy.

Levy nodded and smiled back, "Whenever you are,"

-The End-

**Aww...the story is done, but I'm not! XD**

**So like I said, there is the surprise that I have to upload in the next few days...so stay tuned!**

**Time for reviews!**

**To Haruki-senpai, I guess you'll have to wait for the surprise then :3 and I'm so glad that you liked Chapter 26**

**To Digi-fanCatt, I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter that much :)**

**To ThreeDarkAngels, don't hold yourself back, embrace it!**

**So being that this is the last chapter, I highly, highly suggest that you review and comment because once I upload the surprise. I will comment and respond to them...and I doubt that I will go back and look at the reviews and go back to responding to them...so it is now or never moment...take the opportunity to write to me...I do like reviews *nods* ...just don't burn me with negative comments or reviews...I don't handle those well :/**

**Take care, I shall update soon!**

**-D1**

**** This is the Author, I have finished the story and I would to ask of you a favor, I would like you to go to the last and next chapter of the story called 'The Surprise'. This is your chance to decide on the next story I write...please vote before the end of February. I really want to know your thoughts :)****


	32. The Surprise!

**The official Statues**

**Word Count: 55,733**

**Pages: Over 200 pages typed**

**Pages: Over 300 pages written**

**27 Chapters**

**I wanted to wait a few days so you guys could have plenty of time to respond and review…so now…Drum roll please…Time to respond to reviews!**

**To ThreeDarkAngels, the last and finally update for this story *bows* I hope you liked the story.**

**To prkchpsyring, I'm so glad that you enjoyed the whole story! And I'm sorry about the grammar and the spelling errors…I do not have an editor and I am bad at spelling in general T-T Though, I do my best to avoid spelling mistakes and grammatical errors. English may be my first language, but English is one of the hardest languages… *sigh***

**To Deathstar6506, *hugs* You're welcome**

**To Haruki-senpai, I'm really happy that you enjoyed the ending!**

**To NightShadeMoon, I'm so glad that you stayed with me from the beginning to end :D I really do appreciate it!**

**To carlygrl15, I think we should petition and convince Hiro to put a Kin in his manga and anime XD But I highly doubt he would…but let's enjoy Levy's new partner.**

**To Digi-fanCatt, this is the surprise :3 I hope you enjoy it!**

**I felt like I should write a little short story to lead up to the surprise (: And I hope you guys enjoyed the story as much as I did writing it!**

"Gajeel," Levy called out

…no answer

Levy sighed and walked down the hall, she saw a door. The small girl knocked on the door.

"Come in," a feminine voice said.

The blue haired girl poked her head in through the door opening.

"Lu-chan?" Levy asked

"Yeah?" Lucy said as she applied some mascara in the mirror.

"Have you seen Gajeel?" Levy asked.

"No, why?" Lucy asked looking away from the mirror.

"I can't find him anywhere," Levy pouted folding her arms over her chest.

"Five minutes!" the backstage manager called out.

Levy panicked, "Oh, no I still have to get ready!"

"Do you want me to help you?" Lucy asked.

"I should be fine, I'll talk to you later Lu-chan!" Levy called out as she ran to her room.

Levy slammed the door and ran to her dress. It was a light blue strapless dress with a long slit on the right side of the dress. Along with the dress there was a small white cardigan.

'Got to hurry, got to hurry!' Levy thought as she quickly put the dress on.

She scrambled to the mirror to apply makeup.

Levy quickly applied foundation and blush. Then she went to apply eyeliner, but she hesitated. 'When was the last time I put eye liner?' Levy thought.

"I've never put any eyeliner and eye shadow before!" Levy panicked as she throw the pencil on the little counter and ran her hands through her hair.

There was a light knock at Levy's door.

Levy sighed, "Come in,"

Erza opened the door and came into Levy's room.

"What's wrong Levy?" Erza asked

Fake tears were falling down Levy's face. "I don't know how to apply makeup…" Levy whined.

"Levy," Lucy smiled, "Are you sure you don't need my help,"

"Please help me," Levy begged.

Lucy smiled and called Cancer.

"You called-ebi" Cancer asked as he snipped his scissors.

"Can you help Levy with her hair?" Lucy asked.

"Of course-ebi,"

Cancer walked over to Levy, "Sit down-ebi," Cancer ordered Levy.

Levy nodded, obeyed and sat down in the chair.

The celestial spirit played with the girl's hair until he was content with having Levy's hair in updo, having all of her hair held up by a beautiful sapphire pin.

"Wow," Levy said as she lightly touched her hair.

"We got two minutes people!" the backstage manager called out.

"Cancer?" Lucy asked.

"I can do her make up too-ebi," Cancer reassured Lucy and Levy.

Cancer turned Levy around and he quickly and skillfully applied makeup.

"How id that-ebi?" Cancer asked

"A little too much," Lucy admitted scrunching her nose a bit.

Cancer nodded and took some makeup off.

"That's better," Lucy smiled.

"Where is Levy?!" the stage manager called out.

"Levy is over here!" Lucy called out to the backstage manager.

"Okay, McGarden, we need you on backstage now," the manager said.

Levy nodded and ran out the door.

"Shoes, shoes!" Lucy called out to Levy.

The small blue haired girl ran back to her room and quickly grabbed her shoes from Lucy and ran back toward the manager.

"Have you found Gajeel?" Levy asked as she attempted to put her high heeled shoes on.

"Yeah, he's already backstage," the manager said.

Levy sighed as she put on her other shoe on, adding three to four inches to her height.

"Ready?" the manager asked as he handed Levy a microphone.

"Nervous," Levy admitted.

"It's better to be nervous, than not at all," the manager smiled a little.

Levy nodded and then quickly walked back stage.

"There you are," Gajeel hissed at Levy.

Gajeel was wearing a black tuxedo and his hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail.

"I'm sorry, I was looking for you earlier, but I couldn't find you," Levy countered.

Gajeel rolled her eyes, "Whatever,"

"People," the manager said in the microphone, "we got our hosts…are we ready?"

The manager heard some voices through the head phones.

"Okay…" the manager nodded, "You two," the manager said, talking to Gajeel and Levy. "The author will do a surprise appearance after you guys introduce yourselves,"

Levy smiled and nodded, "This is exciting,"

Gajeel just shrugged.

"Okay," the manager began, "You guys go in thirty seconds,"

Without saying another word, the two mages turned around and faced the curtain.

"Did you grow like four inches?" Gajeel teased

Levy frowned, but she couldn't stay mad at the large man, and her frown eventually turned into a smile.

Gajeel smiled back.

"Okay," the Manager said, "in three…two…one," the manager whispered.

The curtain slowly opened and Gajeel and Levy walked out on stage.

"Hello mina!" Levy called out

"Yo," Gajeel said through the microphone

The audience cheered wildly. Some were shouting "I love you Gajeel" and "I love you Levy"

"I'm Levy," Levy smiled.

"Gajeel," Gajeel said.

"And this is…" Levy gestured to the curtains.

The curtains pulled back and there, was a strange man in a suit and suit case. His hair was a light brown.

The audience clapped, but it was not as loud as they were previously.

"I am a…what you would call a sub," the man smiled.

"O-oh," Levy said trying hard to smile.

'Where is the author?!'

"Now, I would like to tell you how the author came up with the idea," the man said as he opened his suit case and took out several pieces of paper.

'Dork,' Gajeel thought to himself.

"Let me see…" the man said

"Why don't you ask the author yourself?!"

All the attention went to the person who yelled at the man.

The man laughed, "And who might you be?"

The person got up onto the stage, "I'm the author,"

A somewhat average height girl with dark haired bobbed shoulder haircut, bangs that covered her forehead, thin glasses, a t-shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes.

The man laughed harder, "Alright, what is the Author's name?"

"My name is Sophia. The author of this story and I am a college student who is studying to become a Graphic Designer." I said proudly.

The man laughed more, "You don't look like an author,"

I frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Like Levy, here, she looks the part, but you…you do not," man smiled.

An eyebrow twitched.

"Are you saying I'm not pretty?" I clutched my teeth.

The man smiled and nodded his head.

Then in the next second he was pushed into the crowd.

"That was your mistake," I hissed

"Give me a high five," Gajeel said holding his hand up.

I gave Gajeel a high five and smiled in victory.

"That's how you stand up for yourself," Gajeel shouted into the microphone. The shout caused everyone to cover their ears.

"Well, Levy, do you think you and the other can help me with a wardrobe?" I asked Levy slight embarrassed by my attire.

Levy smiled and did a hunter's whistle, instantly, the Fairy Tail girls were on stage.

"You called," Erza said in a commanding voice.

"This is code: 366," Levy said.

"B-but Juvia thinks you look just fine," Juvia said looking at Levy.

"Not I," Levy said shaking her head, "the author," Levy gesturing to me.

All the Fairy Tail girls looked at me.

"H-hi," I waved with a small smile on my face.

"Blue or red," Erza nodded.

"Light make up," Juvia noted.

"Short dress?" Evergreen thought out loud as she adjusted her glasses.

"Straightened hair with a head band," Lucy smiled.

"Brace yourself," Levy warned me.

Erza used a Requip spell and a large makeup station appeared on stage.

"A-are you sure this is okay?" I asked as they forced me down on a chair.

"You'll be just fine," Lucy reassured me.

I went to look at Levy and tried to give me a reassuring look.

'This isn't going to turn out well…'

The girls quickly went into action; Lucy straightened my hair and bangs. Erza worked on painting my nails, Juiva and Evergreen worked on my makeup.

After a few minutes, the girls were done.

"Requip," Erza commanded, the makeup station disappeared and a Japanese room divider appeared.

I blinked and did not move, not really sure what to make of the situation.

"Sophia-san, Juvia wants you to go change out of your clothes behind the divider," Juvia smiled

"On stage?!"

"Sophia-san thinks that's strange?" Juvia blinked

"Yes!" I screamed

"Sophia," Erza said as she cracked her knuckled, "I thought you wanted to look cute,"

Fear…why too much fear filled me and I ran behind the divider.

"That's better," Erza smiled softly.

"Try this on," Evergreen said as she handed me a blue short dress.

"…Ah, Ever, this is too short for me,"

"Just try it on," the mage ordered.

I sighed and put it on…or at least tried.

"I won't fit…"

Evergreen peaked behind the divider.

"Thighs," Evergreen sighed as she folded her arms.

"Aww, that would have looked cute on her," Lucy said.

"Alright, let's try this one," Erza suggested as she handed me a red dress.

"The…ah…chest area is too big…" I admitted.

The group sighed together, not really sure what to do.

"Uh…Levy?" I asked

"Yeah?"

"I think I can still fit in my prom dress…it's in my room…can you go get it?"

"Sure," Levy nodded and ran behind the current.

The small girl ran as fast as she could in her heels and returned with a long light blue-green dress.

"Here you go," Levy smiled.

I quickly change and come out from behind the divider.

"What do you think?" I asked the group.

The dress was a strapless sweet heart with decorative gems and jewels just above the stomach area. The rest of the dress had a thin flowing fabic, ending just past my feet.

"Sparkly shoes?" I asked

Juvia gave me silver high heeled shoes, adding about two to three inches on my height.

"Head band?"

Lucy gave me a thin silver head band.

"Here, what do you think?" I asked as I placed my hands on my hips.

"I think you top us all," Erza admitted.

A small sweat drop appeared on the back of my head.

"Can I see the microphone?" I asked Levy

Levy nodded and gave me her microphone.

"Hey, guys," I smiled, "sorry to keep you waiting for so long…but, remember I said that there would be a surprise?"

"Tell us!" the crowd shouted.

"Okay, here we go," I smiled.

A large screen came down on stage.

"Now, see, this screen," I pointed, "Well, there are going to be eight stories on there and I want you guys to vote and tell me what you guys want to read…but there is a catch. You only have the end of February for your vote to count."

"How will the voting system work?"

"Good question," I began, "You pick the numbers one through eight for each story. One being the one you want to read the most and eight being the one you want to read the least."

"How many times can we vote?" a person in the crowd asked.

"Only once," I smiled, "So I need as many people as possible to vote…so I will type up a little note on each of the chapters for those who have not finished the story."

"How do you come up with Lost in the Library?"

"I don't want to sound mean or anything, but it literally just came to me over the summer break," I shrugged, "but most of the other stories are cross overs or I experienced from real life,"

"Is it just the title of the each story?"

"No, I will tell you want the story summery…I won't leave you guys in the dark…no worries," I smiled, "I will also put is on my profile page too,"

"So how exactly do we vote?"

"You can private massage me or comment/ review on the story and then rate them one through eight and send it to me,"

"What about the sequel?"

I sighed, "I was thinking that I start uploading it after they air the Tratarous Arch,"

"What?!"

"Why?!"

"No! I. MUST. READ. THE. SEQUEL!"

"Don't worry, please calm down…"

…no one does.

I sighed, "I was thinking I do a third story to the series,"

Everyone silenced

"A-A trilogy?"

I nodded.

"One will be based off of Levy's history and ancestry the other one will be about Yama's revenge…"

"Is…is it official?"

"Very," I nodded, "And I haven't even started on the second one yet…but I'm going to take a break anyway…so, oh well, but yes, there will be a third story to the series'"

The room went silent.

I cleared my throat, "Now, let's see what stories you can pick from!"

The screen turned on.

-Levy is a detective, a distance relative of Sherlock Holmes. Gajeel is known as a killer and a thug/ robber and ends up in jail :'( But Levy bails him out because he knows something about the recent kills that have been happening…Will Gajeel help Levy? Will Gajeel kill Levy? Will they work together at all?

-A modern AU (Levy gets a backstory and how she meet Fairy Tail) Levy is a librarian and one night after she closes, Gajeel attacks her! (a spinoff of how Gajeel and Levy meet)

-Gajeel gets a curse on him by a witch and he has to find that special someone to break the course…or else he will stay as an ugly merbeast forever (a combination between the little mermaid and Beauty and the beast)

-Any Disney movies with Fairy Tail coupling (I'm open to suggestions!)

-Fairy Tail + big brother, okay so some of you guys may not know about this show. I don't like watching it, but most of my family members like to watch it during the summer…anyway, it's called Big Brother, where 24 people come into a house not knowing each other. They have to battle for the Head of Houshold (HOH), Veteo, and just to stay in the game to get a million dollars. But the, America (AKA: you guys) can pick their punishments for the week

-Fairy + procure, the Fairy Tail girl are now procure (similar to Madoka Magica, but there are no witches and no one dies!) so the Fairy Tail girls have to battle the evil Emperor Jose and minions using their powers…will they stop him…or will they fail?

-Levy's surprise party, So Levy and Gajeel have been dating for about a year now and Gajeel finds out that Levy's birthday is coming up. So he wants to surprise his girlfriend with the best party she's ever had…so he involves the Fairy Tail Guild to help him…but he and everyone else becomes too in gulfed in the preparations that they forget about Levy! And in retaliation, Levy goes on a dangerous mission on her own.

-AU Say Yes to the Dress, Levy is trying to find a dress, but she's having a hard time trying to find the perfect one when all the Fairy Tail girls are being very picky…will Levy find the perfect dress?

"Now…go vote!" I shouted

**I shall return around Late January and early March. I will keep an eye on the votes and if there is a significant number of votes for one story, I will stop of the votes and tell you guys what stories I will write.**

**If there is a tie, which I will inform you, is that there will be a another voting poll. Though it will not be as long as this voting poll.**


End file.
